Knockin' on Heaven's door
by Mercuryee
Summary: Ein 12 Jahr ist vergangen und das Syndikat macht Faye , Jet und Ed auf sich . Was für eine Idee hat es ins Leben gerufen und was sieht der Indianer in seinem Sand ? Auf der Suche nach Antworten stößt die BebopCrew auf längst verdrängte Sachen. beende
1. Hello darkness ,my old friend

Disclaimer : Alles hier (abgesehen von der Story selbst ) gehört natürlich den Leuten , von denen ich mir etwas "ausgeliehen" hab . Verdien' auch kein Geld , will nur ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit :-) Autor's Note : Hi ihr alle , ich bin Julia , das ist meine erste Fanfiction , die ich im Net ausstelle, ist aber nicht die erste , die ich schreib ! Ich weis zufällig , dass es in den USA und Japan auch so einen gleichnamigen Film gab , aber die Story hat damit rein GAR NICHTS zu tun ( zumal es den Film auf deutsch nicht gibt und ich ihn nicht gesehen hab ) . Ich hoffe , ihr mögt's ! *** Knockin' on Heaven's door  
  
Hello darkness , my old friend Der Anfang  
  
"Herrscher der tiefen Finsternis , voller Zorn und Verachtung , wanderst durch diese Welt . Die Augen in der Farbe der Trauer sehen gleichmütig auf die Berge von weißem Gebein und Blut ....Gefallener Engel , verraten , der die Seele erfrieren lässt , was magst du jetzt denken ?" Der Sand floss ungleichmäßig . *** "Stehen bleiben oder ich schieß` dir so tief in den Schädel , dass dein Walnusshirn noch bis an den nächsten Block fliegt !" Faye zielte ganz genau auf den Mann , der wie ein wildes Tier durch die Tür rennen wollte und sie würde ihre noch freundlich gemeinte Bitte nicht wiederholen . Mit einem wahnsinnigen Blick sah Eniak sie an . Entgeistert , gehetzt . Und bevor der Gedanke in seinem Walnussgehirn auch zu Ende gedacht wurde , griff er an die Tür . Bevor diese allerdings nur fünf Zentimeter aufging , schoss Faye . Einmal , zweimal , genau in die Kniekehlen . Man hörte das Geräusch brechender Knochen , das Blut spritzte aus der Wunde . Eniak war bewusstlos . Es war eine einfache Beute gewesen , fast zu einfach . Kaum war sie gelandet , lief er ihr wörtlich in die Arme . "Was haben wir denn da ?" Faye wühlte in seinen Taschen . Keine Brieftasche, kein Ausweis . Nur eine Packung Tabletten , auf denen nichts stand . Und wenn nichts auf der Verpackung geschrieben stand , dann war es illegal , gefährlich oder teuer . Oder alles drei zusammen . Und etwas Geld würde nicht schaden . "Jet ?" Sie starrte auf das Handy und wartete auf ein Bild . "Jet ? Ich hab ihn , bin gleich bei dir ." Sie packte den Mann und brauchte mit dem mindestens achtzig Kilo Gewicht zehn Minuten bis zu ihrem Flitzer . Dort wachte er wieder auf . Zu seinem eigenem Pech , denn kaum hatte er bemerkt , dass er verhaftet wurde , drehte er sich abrupt um , stolperte über seine eigenen zerfetzten Füße und flog gerade aus auf das Pflaster , was ihm auch noch eine geplättete Nase einbrachte . Faye stand über ihm , packte ihn an der Haaren und zog sein Gesicht unsanft zur Seite . "Würdest du Schlappschwanz kein gutes Geld bringen ." , zischte sie wütend . "Dann würde ich dich anschießen , festbinden und dich verbluten lassen . Und das würde ich mit jedem einzelnen von euch Monster machen , bis ihr alle ausgerottet seit." Eniak schien das nicht zu gefallen . Er wehrte sich , schlug ihr fest nach ihr aus . Zu fest und zu plötzlich , denn Faye verlor das Gleichgewicht und flog unsanft nach hinten . Fast hätte sie geglaubt , Eniak hätte es geschafft , sie zu schlagen und zu fliehen , aber anscheinend dachte er nicht einmal daran . Er kroch auf seinen Schenkeln zurück zu ihr und schlug noch einmal zu , diesmal aber daneben. Sie Hand traf nicht ihren Magen , sondern die Ellbogenkehle , genau in die Venen . Er tat es so fest , dass es brannte . "Verdammter Mistkerl !" Faye sprang auf die Beine , schlug ihm mit ihrer Turnschuhspitze in seine offene Wunde , was ihn schmerzvoll aufstöhnen ließ und trat ihm dann in den Magen . Aber statt noch mehr zu jammern, fing Eniak an zu grinsen . Und dann zu kichern und zu lachen . Verrückt . Sie band ihn im Kofferraum fest. Wütend stieg Faye in das Cockpit und knallte die Tür zu , was das wahnsinnige Lachen etwas dämmte. "Scheiße ." Der Fleck an ihren Adern hatte sich rot verfärbt . Vielleicht war etwas geplatzt . Aber Zeit zum nachdenken hatte sie nicht und wollte sie nicht haben . Sie kratzte sich dort nur und verließ die künstliche Atmosphäre Saturns . Wie schön das Weltall doch ist , sagte eine Stimme in ihr . Ja , aber es hat deine Eltern umgebracht und damit dein Leben zerstört , entgegnete eine andere , während das Schiff auf die immer größer werdende Bebop zuglitt . Und hätte man nicht die Gates erfunden , gäbe es keinen Planeten Mars für die Menschen ...Aber gäbe es nicht die Gates , dachte Fay weiter , gäbe es diese Raumfahrt nicht , gäbe es auch keine Bebop , keinen Jet , keinen Ed und keinen Ei . Und es hätte auch niemals einen Spike gegeben . "Faye ? Komm endlich ." , ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher . "Die Bullen warten schon ." In dem Moment setzte Fayes Gefährt auf und fuhr langsam hinein .  
  
"Wundervolle Arbeit , Ms. Valentine ." , lobte sie ein Mann in einer Uniform und lud schon die fünf Millionen auf verschiedene Geldkarten . " Den hätten wir nicht gekriegt ." Ein skeptischer Blick nach unten . "Was haben sie bloß mit seinen Beinen angestellt ?Lebt er noch ?" "Er wollte fliehen ." , entgegnete sie kühl und nahm zwei Karten entgegen , während Jet nur eine nahm . Selbst als die Handschellen um seine Handgelenke klackten , grinste Eniak . Nun vielleicht aus Erleichterung , weil seine Beine verbunden waren . Der Polizist , der sie gelobt hatte , wandte sich noch einmal ihnen zu . "Dieses Syndikat macht uns wieder Probleme ." , meinte er seufzend und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn . "Welches denn , Jack ?" , fragte Jet . "Denn bei den vielen musst du dich schon etwas genauer ausdrücken ." "Viele ja ." , gab der Polizist Namens Jack zu . "Aber es sind meistens nur Kleinorganisationen , Geldeintreiber , ehemalige Kopfgeldjäger . Aber das eine Syndikat macht uns schon seit geraumer Zeit Sorgen ." "Das Red Dragon Syndikat ." Jet nickte . "Alles klar ." " Vor einem halben Jahr hat doch jemand das Hauptgebäude auf dem Mars ganz schön demoliert ." , mischte sich der jüngere Polizist ein . Faye sah zu Boden . " Dem verdanken wir ganz schön viel , würd' ich meinen , das hat sie nämlich alle etwas stillgelegt ." "Aber jetzt sind die alle wieder sehr aktiv ." , fuhr Jack fort . "Und ständig etwas neues . Aber abgesehen davon stört uns noch die eine Sache mit -" Aber weiter kam er nicht , denn plötzlich ertönte ein schriller Signalton .  
  
"Jack , Pete ! Wir brauchen Verstärkung . 0086430 . Ich wiederhole : Verstärkung ! 0086430 ! Over." Jack seufzte . "Dann müssen wir mal . Mach's gut Jet . Schönen Tag noch , Ms Valentine . Danke für die Kooperation ." "Immer wieder gerne ." Sie nickten sich zu , als Eniak sich noch einmal meldete . "In der nächsten Zeit , Faye !" , rief er . "In der nächsten Zeit werden Sie nicht auf jeden von Syndikat schießen , das verspreche ich Ihnen !" Und schon waren die Schiffe weg . "Komischer Typ ." ,murmelte Jet und wandte sich ihr zu . "Hey , Faye . Weißt du , wo Ed ist ?" "Ja .." Mit Mühe wandte sie sich um . "Sie ist -" "Ich komm ja schon! Ich komm ja schon ! Eddie will ihre Belohnung ! Jeppieeee !" *** Sie stand da , mit Absicht etwas von den anderen entfernt . Alles schwarz . Freunde , Bekannte , Verwandte - von Spike . Das Wetter war trostlos . Eine tiefe Wolkendecke und eine undefinierbare Temperatur . Das hätte zu Spike gepasst - man konnte nie wissen , was kommen würde . Regen oder Sonnenschein . Faye entdeckte einige ehemalige Mitglieder vom Syndikat und fragte sich , was die hier wohl wollten . Ein kleiner , alter Mann stand im großen Abstand zu den anderen und sie sah , wie aus seiner Hand Sand floß , was sie mehr als nur merkwürdig fand . Ed war nicht gekommen , aber das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet . Die kleine war jetzt sicher mit ihrem Vater auf der Erde unterwegs und hatte andere Sorgen , als hier , auf dem Mars , auf einer Beerdigung zu sein . Aber sie hatte erwartet , dass Jet kommen würde . Dass Jet als erster da sein würde - aber er kam nicht . Jedem Leben gehört ein Stern . , hörte sie von Weitem seine Stimme . Und wenn dieses Leben erlischt , so fällt auch der Stern wie eine Träne vom Himmel, die der große Geist vergossen hat . Damals hatte sie durch den Tränenschleier in ihren Augen tatsächlich einen Kometen gesehen , der auf dem Mars einschlug . Spike war gegangen , um , wie er es ihr damals sagte , herauszufinden , ob er noch lebte . Tja , er war gestorben , also hatte er die Bestätigung , dass er gelebt hatte . Und nachdem sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte , mit dem stummen Jet auf der Bebop zu sitzen und auf eine Nachricht von Spike zu warten , war sie ihm hinterhergeflogen - Und nun stand sie da und der Priester setzte seine Rede ein . "Wir haben uns hier versammelt ..." Wie konnte das passieren ? Wie konnte das nur passieren ? , fragte sie sich immer wieder . "... Er war ein Freund , ein Feind , und zuletzt stand er unschlüssig in seinem Leben ." Ein Feind ? Am liebsten hätte sie dem Priester eine reingewürgt . Wer hat den überhaupt angeheuert ? Sie bestimmt nicht . "... Unglück und Glück bestimmten sein Leben ..." Tja , was der Tod für ihn wohl war , fragte sie sich sarkastisch . "... Eine wundervolle Frau an seiner Seite starb für ihn , als das Glück neu anfangen wollte und sein Feind war ein Freund aus alten Tagen ..." Sie schreckte auf . Woher wusste er das von Julia und Vicious ? "... Getrennt , bis an das Ende und vielleicht doch zusammen ..." Wo sie begraben waren und ob überhaupt , wusste sie nicht , wollte es nicht wissen und eigentlich schon . Die meisten , nein , eigentlich alle hier , glaubten nicht an Gott . Nicht , dass sie nicht glauben wollten , nein , sie hatten einfach keine Zeit dafür . Und wer glaubte , war eine leichte Beute . Sie hörte Schritte . Dumpfe , schwere Schritte , die neben ihr zum Stillstand kamen . Na toll , dachte sie und machte keine Anstalten , die Person anzusehen "Ich dachte mir schon , dass du hier bist , Faye Valentine ." , sagte eine rauhe Stimme und zum ersten Mal freute sich Faye , sie wiederzuhören. Sie freute sich so sehr , dass ihr schon fast Tränen in die Augen schossen, aber sie unternahm nichts , um sie wegzuwischen . "Jet Black , du kommst zu spät ." , sagte sie leise , aber sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln , dass er den Kopf schüttelte . "Nein , ich war schon früher da , nur habe ich dich nicht gleich erkannt ." Er lächelte . " Komisch , nur ein Monat ist vergangen ." Ja ,ja . Solange hat die Untersuchung von Spikes Körper in der Anatomie gedauert und was haben sie am Ende von ihm gesehen ?Nur seine Zehe , die leblos von der Bare hing . "Ja ." Der Priester endete . "Und so wollen wir hoffen , dass er dort , wo auch immer er jetzt sein mag , ein besseres Leben führt und nicht täglich um sein Leben kämpft , um die , die er liebt , zu schützen , Amen ." Er stellte sich zu Seite und langsam glitt der Sarg nach unten . In das tiefe Loch . Sie hatte es nicht wahrnehmen können . Hatte es nicht akzeptiert . Aber nun war es , als würde die ganze harte Realität auf einmal auf sie einstürzen . "Spike ..." ,murmelte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen . Etwa fünf Minuten stand sie so da , in Jets Arm . Die Menge löste sich langsam auf , ging nach Hause . Hier und da wurden schwarze und rote Rosen hingeworfen . Sie hörte es . Das Bellen eines Hundes . Auch Jet hörte es . Beide sahen sie in die Richtung , wo das Geräusch herkam . "Das ist Ed ..." , meinte sie fassungslos . "Und Ein . Sie sind gekommen ." Aber war es wirklich Ed ? Natürlich ganz in Schwarz und auch noch diese wuscheligen , etwas längeren , orangen Haaren . Sie kam auf sie zu und neben ihr trottet Ein daher . "Jet !Faye !" , rief sie aus und sprang beiden um den Hals . Weil sie es im Verhältnis zu der auf einem Friedhof herrschenden Lautstärke rief , sahen sich einige um . In diesem Moment zogen sich die Wolken zurück und etwas Sonne kam vereinzelt zum Vorschein . Auf einmal wurde es dunkel uns sie sah die Ruine eines Hochhauses und Blut - überall so viel Blut . Stufen gingen zu einem Sessel empor , der vor sich rauchte . Die Luft war erfüllt von goldenen Haaren, die mit dem Wind davonflogen und dieses Gesicht ... Das eines teuflisches Engel oder einem Engelsgleichem Teufel ... Diese Stimme ...Sag ihm , dass ich dort auf ihn warte . Er weiß dann schon , was ich meine . Und diesmal warte ich wirklich . Diese Leichen ... Die von Spike , auf der Treppe , und die von Vicious neben dem Sessel ... Überall die ISSP ... Überall die Ärzte ... Überall das Blut ....  
  
THAT'S LIFE , SPACE COWGIRL *** Und , wie war's ? Ich hoffe , gut :-) . Übrigens find' ich es schwerer , zu Fernsehserien /-filmen Fanfictions zu schreiben , weil man da überlegen muss , wie es auf dem Bildschirm aussehen würde und es beschreiben muss , was sehr langatmig werden kann ! Darum kommen bei mir keine rießigen Schießereien vor . Nächstes Kapitel kommt sehr bald . Ciao , ciao . Julia ( Julia2day@aol.com) 


	2. Sometimes it goes bad

****

Und hier ist das zweite Kapitel unserer Bebop Geschichte . Enjoy !
****

2.Sometime it goes bad

Rätsel 

"VERSCHWINDET AUS MEINEM LEBEN !" 

Faye setzte sich auf . Der Schweiß lief ihr wie ein Wasserfall über die Stirn und ihr Hals war rau und trocken . Heiß ... Warum war es hier nur so heiß ? Sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen und ging Richtung Bad . Für sie hatte Jet sogar eine Badewanne eingebaut , aber danach war ihr nicht zumute . Sie kühle sich das Gesicht und sah in den Spiegel . Sie sah anders aus , als früher , bei Spikes Beerdigung . Ihre Haaren waren nun sehr lang , fast bis zur Hüfte , aber immer noch dieses lilaschimmernde Schwarz und trug sie jetzt dreiviertel – Hosen und Blusen , statt ihres alten , wie es nun nannte , Schlampen – Outfits . Das brauchte sie nicht , sie hatte auch andere Qualitäten . Aber im Moment sah sie recht krank aus . Rot umrandete Augen und der blasse Teint . War sie krank geworden ? Sie kühlte sich das Gesicht noch einmal . 

"Hör auf , daran zu denken ." , sagte sie sich selber . Es hatte sich alles genauso abgespielt , auf dem Friedhof und seitdem ging es nur noch Bergauf .Sie zog zurück auf die Bebop , ihr einziges Zuhause und wurde wieder Kopfgeldjägerin –zusammen mit Jet . Natürlich würde sie niemals zugeben , dass sie seine Hilfe brauchte ,aber sie brauchte sie wirklich . Sie hatte sonst niemanden . Und er war ihr wie ein Onkel . Sie wusste auch , dass sie ihm ans Herz gewachsen war . Das merkte sie daran , dass er sie an seine Bonzaipflanzen ließ , wenn er nicht da . Und als dann noch Ed mit Ein zurückkam , war alles sehr ausgeglichen , ruhig . Man hätte meinen können , sie seien eine Familie . Aber so klein war Ed nicht mehr . Sie würde nun bald vierzehn und war größer als früher und sah auch etwas mehr , wie ein Mädchen aus – aber immer noch die Augen mehr für Bildschirm , als für etwas andere . 

Alles stimmte , bis auf die Tatsache , dass Spike fehlte . Und das schon seit einem halben Jahr . Es klang eigentlich nach einer kurzen Zeit . Aber die Zeit konnte sie nach Laune ausdehnen und zusammenziehen , wie es ihr beliebte und in diesen Monaten zog sie sich hin , als wäre sie ein Kaugummi . Faye zog sich an , schminkte sich einigermaßen und ging in den Wohnbereich , wobei in der Bebop eigentlich alles als ein Wohnbereich galt . Aber sie ging in das Wohnzimmer . 

"Faye ?" Jet steckte den Kopf aus der Tür . Seine Augenbraue war hochgezogen , wie immer , wenn er an etwas zweifelte oder nicht verstand oder sich Sorgen machte . Er musste nicht fragen , was sie so geschrien hatte , das kannte er zu genügen von früher . Von der Zeit , als Spike gestorben war. Seit dem hatte sich nichts verändert .Drei Monate später eine Maschine , die Knochen völlig reanimieren konnte , ein neues Gate , neue Schiffmodelle , Modedesigner . Alles war normal . Aber es schien , als sei mit Spike auch etwas von ihnen gestorben . Von Jet die Seelenverwandtschaft , von Ed der Freund und Faye ? Tja , das konnte niemand beantworten . Sie war noch brutaler bei der Arbeit und noch zurückgezogener in Bezug auf sich selbst . Aber freundlicher und herzlicher zu ihm und zu Ed . Er wusste nur eines über sie : Einige Tage vor Spikes Tod hatte sie ihre Erinnerung wiederbekommen . Aber das schien für sie nicht mehr von Bedeutung zu sein . 

"Was ist denn das da auf deinem Arm ?"

Erstaunt blickte sie auf die Stelle in der Ellbogenkehle . Der Fleck war nun nicht angeschwollen und rot , nein , er war nun eher blau mit roten Punkten . 

Jet warf ihr die Dose mit den Tabletten zu . 

"Nimm das ein , wenn du nicht umkippen willst ." , meinte er . 

"Bist du sicher , dass es kein Gift ist ?" , fragte sie zweifelnd . "Immerhin stand nichts drauf ."

"Nein , nein ." Jet schüttelte den Kopf . "Ich bin mir sicher , dass es keins ist . Erstens , weil Eniak kein Geld für Gift hat . Zweitens , dass wenn es doch eins war , dann es dafür ein Gegenmittel gibt . Du weist doch : Die Antibiothiker – Kur . Und drittens ." Er holte Luft . "Passt es nicht zum Red Dragon Syndikat , diese Gifttour . Die sind brutaler . Und –"

"Hunger , Hunger , Hunger , HUNGER !" Die Stimme kam immer näher . Ed rannte um die Ecke , die Arme zur Seite ausgebreitet , wie ein Flugzeug . In einem gelben T- Shirt und einer kurzen Hose . Hinter ihr rannte Ein . "Was gibt's zum Essen , Kapitän ?" , fragte sie und salutierte , was Faye zum schmunzeln brachte . Jet seufzte . 

"Rührei mit Speck ." 

Ed brach in Jubelgeschrei aus und raste an ihm vorbei in die Küche . 

" Kommst du ?" , fragte er Faye , die immer noch auf die Dose starrend im Wohnzimmer stand .

"Klar."

***

" Das ist eine zu große Gefahr ." Die Stimme hallte in dem Diskussionsraum wieder . "Wir können sie nicht benutzten . Selbst das Syndikat kann nicht verhindern , dass es ein Leck geben könnte , der die Informationen _darüber_ weitergibt ."

"Richtig ." , mischte sich eine andere Stimme ein . "Was , wenn unsere Feinde _sie _benutzten ?"

"Aber niemand weist dem Roten Drachen mehr den Weg ." , entgegnete ein Mann . "Wir haben im Moment ein Chaos aus Anarchie und Demokratie . Was wir brauchen, ist ein Direktor des Syndikats."

" Warum machen wir es dann nicht Demokratisch ?" Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören . "Warum wählen wir nicht einfach einen neuen Direktor ?"

"Unmöglich ." Kein Sarkasmus . Nur Kälte . "Wir alle wissen , was vor Monaten passiert ist . Die Situation darf nicht noch einmal dermaßen schwanken . Und wir wissen auch , dass jeder von uns der Direktor werden will ."

"Korrekt ." Der erste , der widersprach . 

Der Raum war ganz aus weißem Marmor und die Bankreihen zogen sich wie in einem Stadion treppenartig nach oben . Nur war in der Mitte kein Stadion und auch keine Bühne – sondern ein roter Kreis und in der Mitte der Drache . 

"Jeder will der Direktor werden , aber das ist ausgeschlossen . Nur zwei hatten die Kraft , den roten Drachen zu führen und uns ist das allen klar . Und die zwei sind nun tot . Wir müssen _sie _benutzten !"

"Wie der Kämpfer , als auch der Gefallene haben Anhänger ! Wie sollen wir uns denn entscheiden ? Oder –"

"Vielleicht sollten wir beide aufwecken ."

"In dem Fall bleibt uns nichts anders übrig , als abzustimmen ." Die Kälte . "Wer ist dafür und wer dagegen ?"

An den Bildschirmen der Mitglieder des Syndikats erleuchtete eine Tabelle . 

"Es ist entschieden ." Der Mann , der als dritter gesprochen hatte , erhob sich . "Das Syndikat hat abgestimmt ."

***

"Komisch ... Leute , seht euch das an ." Ed hatte sich mal wieder ins Netz gelinkt . " Grabräuber wüten auf allen Planeten rum ."

"Was ?" Jet kam näher . "Gibt's eine Prämie auf die ?"

"Aber sicher ." Ed hämmerte so stark auf der Tastatur , dass man Angst bekam , sie könnte brechen . "Und zwar – HUI !" Sie fiel nach hinten . "Glatte hundert Millionen ! Das gibt satt Beute ! Und wieder was leckeres zum Futtern !"

Ein bellte sehnsüchtig .

"Grabräuber ? Buddeln sie die Leichen aus ?" Jet kratzte sich am Kopf , aber Ed schüttelte sich energisch . 

"Nein , nein ! Bei der Kontrolle der Särge hat man festgestellt , dass einige Leichen nicht vorhanden waren ." Sie wandte sich um . "Wo ist denn Faye ?" 

"Die nimmt gerade diese Kopfschmerztabletten ." Jet beugte sich mehr über den Computer . "Ihr geht's nicht gut . Also hundert Millionen ? Den schnappen wir uns ."

"Beziehungsweise die ." , meinte Ed und ließ sich in drei Purzelbäumen nach hinten kugeln .

Faye sah etwas gesünder aus , als am Morgen , währen der Fleck auf ihrem Arm wie verrückt juckte .

"Wo sind die letzten Leichen verschwunden ?" , fragte sie . "Und wie lange geht das nun so ?"

"Das wissen wir nicht genau ." , meinte Jet . "Der erste , bei dem es auffiel , hieß Ip . Dann folgten noch weitere : Lord , Fatigua , Willinson , Davis , Drague , Hein , Teria , Van Wo ." Er atmete tief ein. " Und es geht noch mit ungefähr zwanzig weiter . Der erste leere Sarg wurde vor fünf Monaten gefunden ."

"Aber wie das denn ? Kontrolle der Särge ? Wofür ?"

"Man hat an manchen Friedhöfen komische Leute gesehene oder ähnliches . Vielleicht Penner und viele werden noch mit Schmuck begraben ." , erklärte Jet . "Und da hat man eben mal genau nachgeguckt , ob alles noch da ist und da war eben nix ." Er zog die Schultern hoch .

"Aber für was denn ?" Ed kratzte sich am Kopf . "Das verstehen Eddie und Ein nicht !" Sie schnappte sich den armen Hund und knuddelte ihn heftig .

"Ich weiß noch ...Das hat man uns in der Schule erzählt ..." , begann Fay . Sie stockte , als sich ihre Gedanken der Vergangenheit näherten und sie schien Schmerzen zu haben , redete aber weiter . "Im Mittelalter haben Grabräuber Leichen ausgegraben und sie an Universitäten verkauft – für den Anatomieunterricht ."

"Angriff der Supermenschen ! Beng ! Beng !" Ed hing wieder am Computer und hämmerte auf die Tastatur , wobei sie immer wieder unidentifizierbare Laute von sich stieß , die Faye Kopfschmerzen bereiteten . Sie schluckte noch drei Tabletten .

Nach drei Tagen ging es ihr richtig mies . Sie konnte es nicht erklären . Sie litt an schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen , ihr war ständig Übel und ihre Augen schmerzten . Das konnte aber auch sein , dass sie ständig vor dem Computerbildschirm saß . Und dieser unheimliche Fleck auf ihrem Arm , der jeden Tag die Farbe zu wechseln schien .

"Faye ..." Hörte sie eine Stimme von fernem sagen ... Es war Ed . "Faye , hey , Faye ! Was hast du denn ? Was ist los mit dir ?"

"Mir fehlt nichts ..."

Und dann wurde alles schwarz . 

***

Als sie wieder zu sich kam , sah zuerst eine weiße Decke . Sie war ganz sicher nicht mehr auf der Bebop . Dort gab es solche Decken nicht . Mühsam wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite . Ein Fenster . Ein Planet . Blauer Himmel . Wo war sie denn jetzt ?

"Faye , mein Schatz . Bist du endlich wach . Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht , mein kleiner Engel !"

Diese Stimme ... Das war unmöglich ..

"Mum ?"

"Und was ist mit mir ?"

"Dad ?"

Es war so schön , dass ihr die Tränen kamen . Aber es war unmöglich . Ihre Eltern waren tot ... Die Fenster waren geplatzt ... und ihre Adern sind im All zerrissen ..

"Faye , was ist denn , mein Schatz ? Warum weinst du denn ? " Ihre Mutter . Endlich sah sie sie richtig . Von ihr hatte Fay die schwarzen Haare . Aber die von Ann waren gelockt . Und grüne Augen . Ihr Vater war dunkelblond und hatte schwarze Augen ... Sie hätten tauschen sollen .  
"Mum ." , schluchzte sie und streckte die Hände aus . "Dad ..."

"Faye !" Sie nahmen sie in die Arme . Sie spürte den Druck . Sie waren echt . "Faye !"

Der Druck auf ihrem Arm wurde stärker . 

"Hey , Faye !"

***

"Mum ! Dad !" 

Sie schlug die tränenden Augen auf . Die weiße Decke ! Das Fenster an der Seite . 

"Nein !"

Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf und der Druck auf ihrer Hand hörte auf . Neben ihr standen Jet und Ed und ein anderer Mann , der wie ein Arzt aussah . Erst jetzt erkannte sie , dass sie sich in einem Krankenhaus befand . Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und Medikamenten . Gott sei dank hing an ihrer Nase kein Schlau mit irgendeiner chemischen Infusion .

"Faye , ganz ruhig . Wir sind in einem Krankenhaus auf dem Mars .", versuchte sie Jet zu beruhigen , denn auf Grund ihrem verstörtem Blick hatte er das Gefühl ,dass sie ziemlich verwirrt war . Aber das war die falsche Methode . Sie zuckte zusammen und wich bis an die Wand zurück .   
"Auf dem Mars ? Mars ? Was wollen wir hier ? Warum auf dem Mars ?" Ed fand das Herzmessgerät sehr interessant und fummelte daran herum , darum galt Fays Blick Jet . " Warum auf dem Mars ?" Er wirkte ernsthaft schüchtern ,wie er so da stand und nichts sagte . 

"Das Krankenhaus hier ist eines der besten ." , versuchte er zu erklären . " Du bist umgefallen und wir waren gerade in der Umlaufbahn ."

"Was für ein Krankenhaus ?"

"St. Durianguons ..." , antwortete er seufzend . 

"St. Duria ?" Sie schluckte schwer , beschloss aber , nichts dazu zu sagen . Wenigstens war der Arzt ein anderer . 

" Was fehlt mir ?" , fragte sie selbstsicher . Was sollte ihr schon fehlen ?

"Nun ." Der Doktor räusperte sich unsicher . "Wir haben bei Ihnen im Blut AB festgestellt ."

"AB ?" , fragte Ed interessiert und ersparte Fay damit die peinliche Frage . " Was ist das denn komisches ?"

"Antiblutkörper ." Er räusperte sich wieder . "Das ist ein Gift . In so kurzer Zeit , sie sind seit fünf Stunden hier , konnten wir nicht feststellen ,wieviel sich davon in ihrem Körper befindet .

Es herrschte tödliche Stille und das Wort hallte immer noch in den Köpfen nach . Gift ...AB...Gift...

"Was bewirkt das Gift ?" Faye konnte es kaum glauben . Ihre Augen weiteten sich unbewusst auf . 

"Nun , im Anfangsstadium , das sind circa drei bis fünf Tage , löst es Bauch – und Kopfschmerzen hervor . Dann kommt eine Phase , die wir als Running Time bezeichnen und es kommt nicht bei allen vor , die mit dem Gift infiziert wurden , denn sie wird von den Gehirnströmen beeinflusst ."

"Können Sie sich mal deutlicher ausdrücken ?" , verlangte Jet genervt . 

"Es kommt aufs Gehirn an ." , wiederholte der Arzt und tippte sich dabei an die Schläfe . "Die Running Time kann sich Tage , Wochen oder sogar Monate hinziehen . Das größte Problem darin ist , dass sie manchmal Halluzinationen auslösen kann , wie es bei ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich der Fall ist.

Die Halluzinationen sind unterschiedlich stark und können sehr realistisch wirken ." Warum räusperte er sich ständig , als hätte er Angst , an seiner eigenen Spucke zu ersticken ? " Bis dann der Tod eintrifft, wenn die Giftdosis hoch genug war . Es kann außerdem passieren , dass alte Wunden aufreißen . Vergessen sie nicht : Das Gift verdrängt das Blut oder besser gesagt : Es rennt vor dem Gift weg . Oder die Halluzinationen hören auf , die Wirkung lässt nach und es war alles wie vorher ."

"Was ist – bei mir ?" , fragte Faye tonlos . 

"Das wissen wir eben noch nicht ." , wiederholte der Arzt es fast ärgerlich . " Sie können auf Ihr Schiff zurückkehren , und ich schicke Ihnen dann die Ergebnisse . Einen schönen Tag noch ."

Faye lag auf ihrem Bett auf der Bebop und konnte nicht schlafen . Ihr spuckten so viele Dinge im Kopf herum . Das Gift , die Halluzinationen , Ihre Eltern , das Syndikat . Und immer wieder sah sie Blut . Und allmählich begannen die Halluzinationen wirklich . Sie träumte ständig von Spike , von Vicious , von ihren Eltern und sah sie auch ständig unter den Menschen auf der Straße , wenn sie mal eine im Fernsehen sah . Und alles kam ihr wirklich und so _echt_ vor . Jet würde sie es nicht verstehen und selbst wenn . Sie wollte es nicht . Sie wollte alleine sein . Tod sein , bevor das Gift sie quälend dahinleiden lassen würden . Dann wäre sie vielleicht woanders . Bei Mum , bei Dad , bei Spike . 

Das Telefon würde bald klingeln .

Sie konnte es nicht glauben ... St. Duria hatte über Spike ihr Todesurteil gesprochen . Sie haben ihn einen Monat lang untersucht , ihn auseinandergeflickt und ihn wieder zusammengenäht . Er war hier gewesen . Seine Leiche war dort gewesen .. auf dem Mars , dem Planeten des Syndikats ...

***

"Sind Sie sich sicher , dass Sie das wollen ?" Dr. Martins sah sie und Jet prüfend an . Er wirkte fast wie ein Kind , unsicher und zapplig , während in ihr nur gähnende Leere herrschte . 

"Ja , machen Sie schon ." , meinte sie nur tonlos , bereute diese Worte einige Sekunden später wieder . Martins zog die Leichenbare aus dem Metallkasten und schon fing es an , bestialisch zu stinken . Nach faulen Eiern oder Fäkalien oder nach beiden zusammen . Ein Zeh lugte aus der grünen Decke hervor . Er war grau , die Haut eingerissen , Adern waren geplatzt und das ganze schien etwas aufgeblasen zu sein . 

"Totendämpfe ." , erklärte der Arzt ruhig , fast gelangweilt , als er Fayes Blick folgte . "Die Leichen sondern einen Geruch ab , um Assfresser zu verdrängen . Wenn es zuviel wird , bläht sich der Körper auf , die Adern platzten –"

"Scheiße ."

Jet stürmte aus dem Raum und rannte Richtung Toilette . Faye blieb noch einen Moment unter den prüfenden Blicken des Arztes stehen und rannte ihm dann hinterher . Seufzend schob Dr. Martins die Leiche den Gang entlang in einen anderen Raum .

***

Das Handy klingelte und Faye ging ran .

"Faye Valentine ."

"Hier Spricht Dr. Harrison , Ihr Arzt aus St. Durianguos ." , stellte sich der Anrufer vor . " Die Ergebnisse sind da ."

Sie schluckte schwer . 

"Ja ?"

"Es tut mir Leid . Wir kennen kein Gegenmittel . Die Dosis war zu hoch ." Er seufzte . "Wo haben Sie das bloß her ? Dieses Gift ist nur auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu kaufen . Für Selbstmord gibt es noch andere Lösungen ..."

"ICH HABE KEINEN SELBSTMORD BEGEHEN WOLLEN !" , brüllte sie in das Telefon und schaltete es anschließend aus . Doch bevor sie sich auf die Couch setzten wollte , stockte ihr der Atem. Dort , in der Atmosphäre des Mars flog ein rotes Kleinschiff mit einer Waffe in Form einer Laserspitze . 

Und soweit sie es in der unendlichen , düsteren Weite erkennen konnte , waren da Beulen dran , und Kratzer und Schusslöcher .... Um einen Namen ..._Swordfish II_ stand dort in großen , schwarzen Buchstaben . 

"Jet !" Faye brüllte so laut , dass er gleich aus der Küche angerannt kam .   
"Was denn , verdammt noch mal ?"

"Jet !" Sie hechelte , als wäre sie Meilen gerannt . "Sieh nur ! Sieh aus dem Fenster ! Es ist Spikes Schiff !"

Jet trat an die Scheibe und sah gerade noch die Bremswerke des Schiffes , als es in die Atmosphäre eindrang . 

"Faye ... Es ist nicht Spikes Schiff . Und selbst wenn – jemand wird es gekauft haben ." Er seufzte und ging in die Küche . "Langsam solltest du dich damit abfinden . Er ist tot , Faye . Tot ..."

"Ich weis !" , schrie sie ihn an . "Ich weis ! Ich hab ihn gefunden ! Ich habe seine Leiche gesehen ! Ich hätte früher dasein müssen ! Viel früher !" Ein einzige Träne tropfte aus ihrem Augenwinkel . "Dann hätte ich ihn retten können !"

Verschämt darüber , von ihm so aus der Fassung gebracht worden zu sein , rannte sie in ihr Zimmer . 

In diesem Moment wusste sie , dass er meinte , dass sie ihre Halluzinationen hatte und sie sollte denken , dass sie es auch hatte . Aber sie war sich absolut sicher , Spikes Schiff gesehen zu haben . 

TRUST THE THINGS PEOPEL SEE , SPACE COWBOY

Und , wie hat's euch gefallen ? Übrigens , das Lied , dass in der 5. Oder 6. Episode gespielt wird , als Spike mit Vicious kämpft und aus dem Fenster fällt , weis jemand zufällig , wie das heißt ? Es hat nämlich eine superschöne Melodie ! Julia ( Julia2day@AOL.com)


	3. Ghost's of the past part one

Irgendwie erscheint bei mir nicht so ein Reviewbutton . Liegt's daran , dass es niemand liest oder bin ich schuld ? Naja , auf jeden Fall geht's weiter . Meine Freunde haben die Geschichte gelesen und finden sie ( Zitat ) Ganz cool :-)

****

3. Ghosts of the past ( part one )

Geheimnisse der Nacht

"Sind die Ergebnisse aus der Klinik schon da , Faye ?" Ed futterte so , als hätte sie drei Wochen im Wald verbracht . " Was hat der Arzt gesagt ?"

Sie sah auf . Sollte sie die Wahrheit sagen ? Nein . 

"Es ist alles gut . Es waren diese Scheißtabletten , die ich genommen habe , wegen den Kopfschmerzen ..." Sie aß seelenruhig weiter und schämte sie fast , dass sie die Lüge so leicht über die Lippen brachte . "Es wird alles bald vorbei sein ... schon bald ..." Sie nahm einen kräftigen Bissen von dem Hummerfleisch , um auf keine Fragen antworten zu müssen . Allerdings fragte sie sich , wo die restlichen Tabletten waren und ob sie es wirklich gewesen sind , die sie infiziert haben . 

"Die Bullen haben wieder angerufen ." , meinte Jet , um ein Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten . "Man sagt , dass beim Syndikat bald ein neues , hohes Tier sein wird . Alles Top – Secret natürlich ." Er seufzte . "Und was hast du ?" , und wandte sich an Ed . 

"Nichts neues , nur , dass wieder leere Gräber entdeckt worden sind . Die meisten auf dem Mars . Jetzt wird fast jedes Grab kontrolliert ."

Faye war ganz leise . Es gab nur einen Grund , warum die Bebop sich noch auf dem Mars befand . Morgen mussten sie zu Spikes Grab . Gedenken .

Nach dem Essen setzte sie sich an den Computer und suchte nach neuem Kopfgeld , dass sie vielleicht wieder aufmuntern konnte , als sie plötzlich auf etwas stieß . 

__

Shin , 100.000 , Mars . Shin war der Name und die hundert Tausend war die Summe auf seinen Kopf . Er befand sich auf dem Mars . 

Faye konnte sich nicht helfen . Sie hatte das Gefühl , den jungen Mann zu kennen , dessen Augen groß und zugleich Japanisch wirkten , der kurze Haare hatte und diesen Blick ... diesen kühlen Blick ... Shin. Der Name sagte nicht viel . Es konnte gut sein , dass man einen _Big Boss_ verhaftete und am nächsten Tag sich einer genau so nannte . Shin . Woher kannte sie diesen Namen ?

Mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen und bunten Punkten vor den Augen ging sie ins Bett . 

***

Es wirkte wie ein Film . Ein schlechter Film . Eine Geschichte nach der anderen drangeklebt . 

Er hob die Waffe , als sich ein Junge dazwischen stellte . 

"Shin !"

Der Junge war kaum älter als achtzehn , vielleicht noch siebzehn . Die Stimme kamen ihr bekannt vor, aber es schneite und sie konnte nur drei Umrisse von Personen erkennen . 

"Geh da weg , Shin ." , bat die eine Stimme . 

"Nein ."

"Shin !" Jetzt rief sie . "Hör auf deinen alten Meister ! Vertrau mir !"

Ein Schuss und er viel zu Boden . 

"Vertrauen ist etwas für Anfänger ." , sagte eine kalte Stimme und sie drehten sich um . Auf einmal ertönte noch ein Schuss . Der Junge viel zu Boden . "Du warst auch ein Anfänger ..."

Sie hörte nur noch ein Schiff davonfliegen , als sich die Düsenantriebsgeräusche mit Schüssen vermischten . Feuer ... Überall wurde das Feuer freigegeben . Die Stimme lebte noch . 

"Shin ?"

"Nein , Lin , sein Bruder ..."

Es war , als würde sie in einem Farbstrudel stecken . Alles um sie verschwamm und sie hörte nur noch eine Stimme . 

"Töte dieses Schwein , räche meinen Bruder ." , sagte sie . "Töte Vicous . Dieses Schwein hat ... nichts anderes ... verdient ...."

***

Sie war als erste wach . Faye konnte sich nicht erinnern , sich jemals so schnell angezogen und geschminkt zu haben . Sie stürzte so schnell aus ihrem Zimmer , dass die Tür mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand flog , was unweigerlich jeden im Haus aufweckte . Ed hing schon von der Decke . 

"Was bist du denn so laut ?"

Aber sie achtete nicht auf sie , sondern stürzte zum Computer . Auch Jet kam angerannt . 

"Kannst du mir mal verraten , warum du so einen Radau veranstaltest ?" , fragte er genervt . "Und uns nicht schlafen lässt ?"

"Jet ." Sie ging nicht darauf ein . "Kennst du den Namen Shin ?"

"Shin ?" Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf . "Ja , kommt mir bekannt vor . Hatte der nicht einen Bruder , der Lin hieß ? Sie kannten Spike , glaube ich , ja ... und ihre Gräber wurden ausgehoben ."

Fay nickte .   
"Shin war , wie Spike , bei dem Roten Drachen auf dem Mars . Er war Spikes Schützling , aber als er ging , blieb Shin und war nun seitdem in Vicious' Obhut . Er wurde von ihm umgebracht . Sein Bruder Lin war seitdem gegen das Syndikat des roten Drachen ." Sie tippte auf der Tastatur herum und blickte dabei konzentriert auf den Bildschirm . " Als Spike... als er _dorthin _ging , half ihm Lin und starb dabei. Sie sind nun schon so lange tot , wie Spike ."

"Was willst du uns eigentlich damit sagen ?" Jet kapierte es einfach nicht . 

"Ip , Lord , Fatigua , Willinson , Davis , Drague , Hein , Teria , Van Wo , Shin und Lin ." , zählte sie auf . 

"Alles nahmen von denen , deren Leichen verschwunden sind ! Alle die , die bei dem großen Kampf zwischen Spike und Vicious starben !" , erriet Ed . " Alle- aus dem Syndikat ."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille . 

"Aber was ist denn jetzt mit ihnen ?" , fragte Jet weiter . "Und ? Vielleicht wollte das Syndikat ja nur ihre besten Leichen zurückhaben ."

"Nein .." Faye und drehte den Bildschirm zu ihnen . Darauf war eine Kopfgeldliste zu sehen . 

__

Shin /Lin , Brüder , 100.000 x 2 , Mars . Noch LEBEND ! 

Wieder diese mörderische Stille . Und jeder dachte das Selbe . 

Jet strich zuerst über die Stirn , dann über den Kopf , als wüsste er nicht , was er sagen sollte . Wahrscheinlich wusste er es wirklich nicht . Shin und Lin waren kurz nacheinander gestorben . Der eine für Vicious , der andere für Spike . 

"Wir müssen heute zu Spike , hab ich recht ?" , fragte Ed in die Stille hinein . "Ja, ja ... müssen wir schon , nicht war , Ein ?" Er bellte . "Aber vorher muss ich noch Philipe sagen , dass ich weggehe ."

"Philipe ?" Jet kratzte sich am Kopf . "Wer ist Philipe ?"

Aber Ed hing wieder am Computer . Sie ging sowieso nie dorthin und Jet auch nicht . Nur Faye . Immer, wenn sie in der Marsumgebung waren . _Wegen dir verlieren wir Massenhaft Benzin !_ stöhnte Jet immer , brachte die Bebop aber immer auf den Boden . Er wandte sich jetzt um . 

"Wir reden später weiter ."

Faye schien das gar nicht wahrzunehmen . Sie spürte nicht einmal den Abfallenden Druck , als sie landeten . Sie starrte nur die ganze Zeit auf den Bildschirm . Was stimmte da nicht ? Waren es nur die selben Namen ? Aus den Gesichtern konnte sie es nicht erkennen . Sie hatte die Brüder nie gesehen . Die einzigen , die sie gesehen hatte und die etwas mit Spikes Vergangenheit zu tun hatten , waren Vicious , Julia und Gren . Gren .

"Wer seid ihr eigentlich ?" , flüsterte sie und blickte in die Gesichter und dann wieder auf die Namen . "Wer zum Kuckuck seid ihr eigentlich ?"

Und dann kam ihr ein Gedanke , der absurd und vielleicht absurd genug war , um wahr zu sein . 

***

"Finden Sie das richtig , dass wir nun_ beide _haben ?"

"Es war die einzige Entscheidung ."

"Die einzig Richtige Entscheidung ."

Wieder diese hohen Wände , wie in einem Stadion . Stimmen dafür und Stimmen dagegen . 

"Sie haben beide die Qualitäten dazu ."

"Was sagt der Älteste ?"

"Er ist noch nicht anwe-"

Ein Tür schwang geräuschvoll auf .

"Ich bin da ." Die Stimme klang krächzend , rau und alt . Er setzte sich in die Mitte , oder dorthin , wo man bei einem Kreis die Mitte finden konnte . 

"Ihr habt völlig richtig entschieden . Der rote Drache braucht einen Wegweiser und dafür kommt nur der Stärkste in Frage . Wer das sein wird , hält die Zukunft noch offen ."

"Woher werden wir es wissen ?"

"Die Sterne des roten Drachen , welche über seine Schützlinge wachen , sind wieder auferstanden . Zwei davon größer und heller als alle anderen . Einer von ihnen wird fallen ."

"Das ist ja wundervoll ." Die kalte Stimme klang voller Ungeduld . "Und woher werden wir es nun wissen , wann der eine Stern fallen wird ? Wer wird es uns sagen ?"

Einen Moment herrschte Totenstille im Raum und dann hallte die Stimme in dem Raum gespenstisch wieder . 

"Nur der Tod ."

***

"Kannst du mir mal verraten , warum du es heute besonders eilig hast ?" , fragte Jet genervt , als die Bebop mit ziemlich starker Geschwindigkeit auf dem roten Boden des Mars aufschlug und noch einige Meter schlitterte . Kaum hatte er den Motor eingestellt , sprang Faye an seine Seite und zerrte ihn raus. Stürmisch hatte sie ihn dazu bewegt , genau neben dem Friedhof zu landen . Aber man konnte schon die rote Wüst sehen . Friedhöfe standen meist am Stadtrand und am Stadtrand war der echte Planet . Selbst Ed überwand sich und setzte einen Fuß auf den Boden , Ein hinterher . Faye rannte und den anderen blieb nichts übrig , als hinterher zu hasten . 

Sie rannten an Gräbern vorbei , die frisch zugedeckt waren , aber nicht , weil hier jemand frisch beerdigt wurde . Eher , als wollte man keine leeren Löcher hinterlassen . Sie rannten bis in die Mitte hinein , als Fay stehenblieb . _Spike Spiegel , 22.Mai 2036 – 20.April 2064 . _Mehr stand da nicht . Fay hätte Tausende von Worten hinschreiben können ._ Für seine Vergangenheit gestorben ,_zum Beispiel wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen , etwas hinzuschreiben_ ,_oder_ Ein Engel – gestorben im Kampf mit dem Teufel_ eine andere . 

Sie atmete tief ein und aus . Nicht unbedingt vom Laufen , das war sie gewohnt . Nein , vor Entsetzten. Sie waren zu spät . _Grab leer , 873489X . Ihre regierungsbeauftragten Grabkontrolleure _  
"Wo ist denn Spike ?" , fragte Ed verblüfft . "Ist er nicht hier ?"

"Verdammt , was geht hier nur vor ?" Jet trat näher .

Fassungslos starrten sie auf das frisch zugeschaufelte Loch vor dem Grabstein . 

"Wer hat das getan , Jet ?" , fragte Ed traurig und sehr kindisch ,als würde sie nicht verstehen , was da vor sich ging . Tat sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht . Faye suchte schon den Boden ab und fand anscheinend , was sie suchte . Sie stand auf und öffnete ihre Hand . Darin lag , ganz dreckig und verrostet , aber noch erkennbar , ein Manschettenknopf . Und darauf war das Siegel des roten Drachen.

Sie ging durch die Straßen . 

Das Syndikat raubte Leichen ihrer Mitglieder aus den Gräbern , um ... Tja, was wollten sie eigentlich mit ihnen ? Den Supermenschen , wie Ed es nannte , zu entwickeln ? Zudem passte Spike nicht ins Bild . Faye lächelte bitter . Ja , Spike _musste_ immer herausstechen . Und tat dann das auch noch unschuldig und unbewusst . Sie war seit dem Ereignis am leeren Grab am Mittag nicht mehr zur Bebop zurückgekehrt und langsam wurde es dunkel . Sie war wütend . So wütend , dass sie auf jeden schießen würde , der ihr über den Weg laufen würde . Es lief ihr auch manchmal jemand über den Weg , aber natürlich schoss sie nicht , bis ihre Entschlossenheit auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde . 

Unmerklich war sie vor ein Gebäude gelaufen . Das Hauptgebäude des Syndikats . Es war wieder vollständig aufgebaut worden und es lächelte fröhlich in der Sonne . Das hier , dachte Fay und unglaubliche Wut stieg in ihr hoch , dass hier war eigentlich Spikes Grab . Vielleicht war es jetzt ja wirklich . Vielleicht war seine Leiche wirklich in diesem Gebäude . Sie blickte einen Block weiter . Das St. Duria . Wie komisch , dass es ausgerechnet neben dem Syndikat stand .

Sie wollte schon ihre Pistole zücken und ein paar Fenster einschießen , aber dann würde sie hier nicht wieder lebendig herauskommen . Und wenn doch , wenn sie auch die Bebop zurückkehren würde , wären Jet und Ed auch in Gefahr . Das konnte sie nicht tun . Die Pistole blieb stecken . 

Auf einmal ging die Tür des Syndikats auf und jemand ging langsam heraus . Fay ging vorsichtig hinterher . Es war ein junger Mann . Er ging ganz normal die Straße entlang und bog schließlich in einer Gasse ab . Dort fing er an zu rennen . Gut , dass Faye Turnschuhe anhatte , sonst hätte er sie beim Laufen gehört . Er blieb erst stehen , als er sicher war ,weit genug weg zu sein . Faye stellte sich hinter einen aufgestapelten Haufen Kisten und Kartons und beobachtete . Fast hätte sie aufgekeucht , als sich der junge Mann umdrehte . Es war also wahr . Shin war am Leben .

SEE YOU LATER , SPACE COWBOY

Und wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig ! Immer schön im Zwei – Tage – Takt , wenn's sich einrichten lässt . Bis dann also ! ( Julia2day@AOL.com)


	4. Bitter sweet life

****

4.Bitter sweet Life

Sand in der Wüste

__

"Ein Windiger Wind durchweht die Welt , Großvater ." 

"Ja , ich weis . Das Licht wird erbarmen haben mit der Finsternis . Der Mond der Geister zieht sich zurück . Die Sonne erzittert unter dem heiligen Geist ."

***

Faye regte sich nicht , während Shin in seiner Tasche kramte und zwei Sachen rausholte . Ein Handy und ein Stück Papier , das sich als Photo herausstellte . 

Die Gasse war einsam , verlassen und sie konnte alles hören , was der Junge am Telephon sagte . Er wählte eine fünfstellige Nummer und hielt es sich dann ans Ohr , während sein Blick immer noch auf dem Photo ruhte . Es gab einen Moment eine Pause und dann hörte Fay einen Klick . 

"Lin ? Ich bin's."

Sie atmete ein . Er telephonierte mit seinem Bruder . Ein angeblich vor langer Zeit _Gestorbener _telephonierte mit seinem ebenfalls _totem _Bruder . Aber anscheinend lebten beide noch . Oder lebten schon . Oder lebten wieder . Sie konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen . 

"Warum musste ich rausgehen ? Ist es etwas geheimes ?"

Pause . Anscheinend ja . 

"Du weist , dass wir Probleme kriegen können ."

Faye hörte , wie Shin stark die Luft einzog und sah , wie sich die Hand um das Photo klammerte . Sie konnte aus ihrer momentanen Position nicht erkennen , wer darauf abgebildet ein . Nur wuschelige Haare , aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt , um Wer-ist-es-? zu spielen . 

"Sie haben _beide_ zurückgeholt ?" Er zitterte . "Bist du dir sicher ?"

Pause . Wieder ein ja . 

"Aber warum nur ? Warum nicht nur einen von beiden oder keinen ?"

Nun redete Lin sehr viel , denn Faye wartete zwei Minuten , was sehr lang sein kann , wenn man wartete . 

"Ich verstehe ." , sagte Shin schließlich . "Wir wussten , dass es soweit kommt . Eigentlich wussten es alle . Immerhin hat man beide behalten .Nun , wir sind auf seiner Seite , kleiner Bruder , nicht wahr?"

Pause . Ja. 

" Aber was ist mit seiner alten Crew ?"

Faye horchte angestrengt auf . Sie musste Ed sofort fragen , wenn sie zurück auf der Bebop war , welches Syndikatsmitglied früher eine Crew hatte und was sie damit zu tun hatten . 

"Sie denken doch nicht wirklich , dass es klappt ?"

Seine Finger entspannten sich kurz , zuckten aber wieder im Minutentakt . 

"Gut , wir werden ihn schon treffen . Pass auf dich , Lin , ja ?" Pause . Aufgelegt . 

Nun zögerte Fay keine Sekunde . Eine leere Gasse war wie geschaffen dafür . Sie lief um die Ecke des Stapels und zog ihre Pistole . Es klickte , als sie den Lauf zurückzog . Shin erstarrte . Das Photo segelte ihm aus der Hand . 

"Umdrehen , aber langsam ." , sagte Fay drohend . "Eine falsche Bewegung und dir geht es nicht gut , Shin Tao ."

Sie hatte nicht vor auf den Jungen zu schießen , aber ihre Sicherheit ging vor die eines Mitglieds des Syndikats . Er wandte sich langsam um . Er schien nicht nervös , auch nicht verängstigt , wütend oder gleichgültig . Es war ein ganz normaler Blick , den er ihr zuwarf . 

"Faye Valentine ." , stellte er fest , aber ihre Augen waren auf das Photo gerichtet . Darauf war ganz deutlich ein lachender Spike zu sehen und er hatte seinen Arm rechts um jemanden gelegt , der Faye sehr bekannt vorkam . 

Es war ein altes , schon vergilbtes Photo , aber alles war ganz deutlich zu sehen, Die hellen , halblangen Haare und die Augen , die nun zu zwei kalten Steinen geworden waren . Vicious . Er sah so glücklich aus .Keine Mordlust und Gefühlslosigkeit in seinen Augen . Er lächelte in die Kamera , als hätte er gar keine Probleme . Faye konnte sich nicht erinnern , jemals gehört zu haben , ganz abgesehen davon , es selbst erlebt zu haben , dass Vicious mal glücklich gewesen ist. Seine linke Hand ruhte auf Spikes Schulter und seiner rechte auf Lin . Und Spike . Kein bisschen Melancholisch , wie es sonst seine Art war . In der rechten Hand Shin . Ihre Schützlinge , ihre Freunde. Die Brüder schienen auf diesem Photo keine fünfzehn zu sein . Und sie waren bereits dem Syndikat verpflichtet . Sie bekam Tränen in die Augen . Unten stand eine kleine Zahl –4. Wie oft das Photo gemacht wurde . Eins für Shin , eins für Lin und eins sicher für Spike . Sie zweifelte daran , dass Vicious das Photo noch hatte . Als sie wieder aufsah , hatte er einen anderen Blick in den Augen . Einen entschuldigenden , der hinter sie zurückwich . Und dann wurde es schwarz . 

"Faye ! Faye ! Aufwachen !"

Jemand zerrte an ihrer Hand und etwas rauhes und feuchtes ging über ihr Gesicht . Ihre Lider flatterten langsam . Ins Blickfeld kam ihr Ed mit ihren roten Haaren , hinten zu einem kurzem Schwänzchen zusammengebunden und sie entdeckte auch die Quelle der Feuchtigkeit in ihrem Gesicht . Eins Zunge, die ihm aus dem Mund hing . Sie zitterte kurz und wischte sich mit der Decke das Gesicht ab , als auch schon Jet aus der Küche kam , in der Hand eine dampfende Tasse Tee . Er stellte sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich Fay gegenüber . 

"Kannst du mir mal verraten , was du getan hast ?" , fragte er streng . " Warum bist du weggelaufen ? Mit deinen Halluzinationen ?"

Auf einmal war sie hellwach . 

"Jet !" , rief sie aus und ihre Augen weiteten sich . " Ich war spazieren , in der mittleren Hauptstadt !"

"Was hast du denn dort gemacht ?" Ed blinzelte verständnislos mit den Augen . "Häh ?"

"Ich bin also so gegangen und bin vor dem Syndikatshauptgebäude angekommen . Und dann ging da so ein junger Typ raus und ich bin ihm gefolgt . Zuerst ist er so ganz normal gegangen , bis er in eine Gasse eingebogen ist , wo er angefangen hat zu rennen . Weit weg von der Straße ist er stehen geblieben und hat Telephoniert . Jet ! Es war Shin und er hat seinen Bruder Lin angerufen ! Sie sind doch eigentlich schon lange tot !" Sie keuchte . "Sie haben über etwas geheimes gesprochen , was ihnen Probleme bereiten könnte . Über zwei Typen die sich das Syndikat zurückgeholt hat und die anscheinend beide ein hohes Tier dort sind . Und einer von denen , auf dessen Seite sind sie , hatte eine Crew und mit der wird etwas geschehen , haben sie gesagt ." Sie sah Jet panisch in die Augen . Ed hing wieder am Computer , der auf dem Tisch zwischen Jet und Fay stand . "Wir müssen herausfinden , wer das ist und sie warnen , Jet ! Sie sind in Gefahr ! Und dann hat Shin noch dieses Photo in der Hand gehabt , ich hab zuerst nicht erkannt , wer darauf war , aber es war ein Photo ... Sehr alt und vergilbt ..." Sie schluckte schwer , um nicht vor Jet in Tränen auszubrechen . "Da waren sie zu sehen ... Vicious und Spike in der Mitte und Shin und Lin zu ihrer Seite ... Sie waren so glücklich ...Es wurde schwarz ...vor meinen Augen...jemand hat mich zu Boden geschlagen ..." Sie stockte und sah auf . " Jet , etwas stimmt hier nicht .."

Aber er stand auf , kniete sich vor ihr hin und legte seine Arme auf ihre Schultern .

"Faye ." , sagte er ruhig . "Das hast du nicht erlebt ."

"Was ?" Sie zuckte zurück . Ed hörte nicht hin . Sie sah sehr konzentriert aus . Was sagte Jet da . 

"Das hast du nicht erlebt ." , wiederholte Jet . "Das Gift zeigt seine Wirkung , verstehst du ? Du hattest eine Halluzination ." 

Fay stand auf und wich bis auf das Fenster zurück . 

"Woher willst du das wissen ?" , fragte sie . 

Er stand auf . 

"Weist du , wo ich dich fand , als ich mit Ein spazieren ging ?" Ein Kopfschütteln . "In der Wüste , ein Kilometer von hier . Das dich jemand geschlagen hat , ist mir aufgefallen , weil du bewusstlos warst . Du warst schon halb mit Sand zugedeckt und wärst fast erstickt . Wahrscheinlich Winde ." Er schüttelte den Kopf . "Verstehst du ? Du lagst da anscheinend den ganzen Tag !"

"Nein !" , schrie sie . "Nein , Jet ! Kannst du es beweisen , wie lange ich dort lag ? Nein ! Ich habe nicht halluziniert ! Das Syndikat heckt was aus und ich bin kurz davor zu erfahren , was es ist ! Wann hast du mich gefunden ?"

"Vor ungefähr einer Stunde ."

"Und wie spät ist es ?"

"Zehn Abends ."

"Zehn Abends." , wiederholte Faye wie ein Detektiv , der langsam Puzzleteile zusammensetzte . "Du hast mich folglich um neun gefunden . Und um acht stand ich noch in der Gasse bei Shin . Jemand hat mich auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen und mich hierher gebracht . Ganz einfach ." Sie sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen . "Ich habe nicht Halluziniert ."

Es entstand eine Pause , in der Jet nicht wusste , was er sagen sollte . Sollte er ihr jetzt glauben oder sie für verrückt halten . Er konnte zumal nicht leugnen , dass sie sich an die logischen Zeitabschnitte erinnerte und sich das Syndikat tatsächlich regte . Auf einmal fiel Faye ein .

"Jet , du hast Spikes Zimmer doch so gelassen , wie es war , als er –" Sie stockte . Sie konnte es immer noch nicht aussprechen . "Als er gegangen ist ."

"Ja."

"Komm ."

Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer , Jet hinterher . Aber Ed blieb vor dem Computer sitzen . Etwas machte ihr Sorgen . 

"Kannst du mir mal erklären , was du in Spikes Zimmer willst ?"

Jet sah ihr skeptisch zu , wie sie Spikes Sachen durchwühlte . 

"Ich habe doch gesagt , dass Shin ein Photo bei sich hatte ." , erklärte sie . Er nickte . "Darauf war er , Vicious , Shin und Lin zu sehen . Und die Zahl 4 , die bedeutet , wie oft das Photo gemacht wurde . Wenn ich mich nicht irre , dann müsste Spike auch so eins haben ." Sie nahm ein Ringbuch aus dem Regal . Es war ganz leer , aber schließlich fand sie , was sie suchte .   
"Hier ." , sagte sie und reichte es Jet . Er sah es sich an . 

"Unglaublich ." , murmelte er . "Du hattest tatsächlich recht . Hätte ich nicht gedacht ."

Er gab es ihr zurück und gähnte . 

"Gut , Faye ." Er sah sie mit verschränkten Armen an . "Etwas scheinst du wirklich zu wissen . Ich werde sehen , was ich rausbringe ."

"Danke Jet ."

"Klare Sache ."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen , ging er aus dem Zimmer , während Faye noch stehen blieb und sich umsah . Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf das Bücherregal . Dort , hinter _Der Herr der Ringe _und _Stephen Kings' Dreamcatcher _standen einige Bilderrahmen . Das eine Photo zeigte Spikes Eltern . Beide waren groß und sehr hübsch . Er hatte nie etwas über sie erzählt . Sie waren wahrscheinlich tot . Auf dem anderen waren er und Jet zu sehen lachend beim Essen . Und da die ganze Bebop mit ihnen und Ed und Ein . Und dann , hinter all den anderen , stand ein noch ein einziges Photo . Er und sie zusammen in Badehose und Bikini . Wo war das ? Wahrscheinlich auf Gaynmed , dachte sie traurig lächelnd . Wo Jet nach seiner alten Liebe gesucht hat . 

Sie konnte nicht anders . Sie setzte sich auf Spikes Bett und fing an zu weinen . Leise , still . Und es gab keinen Ort , kein Grab , wo sie hätte um ihn offen weinen können . Wie konnte er sie nur verlassen ...

Sie wachte auf und bemerkte , dass sie auf Spikes Bett eingeschlafen war . Es war sehr angenehm gewesen . Warm und frisch und obwohl es schon mehr als ein Jahr her war , roch es nach ihm . Doch sie war nicht aufgewacht , weil sie ausgeschlafen war . Nein . Sie hatte ganz deutlich Schritte gehört . Leise , schnelle Schritte . Und die Tür zum Zimmer stand weit offen . Hatte Jet sie nicht letzten Abend angelehnt ? Die Schritte verschwanden aus der Bebop . Es war noch sechs Uhr . Alle schliefen noch . Faye sprang sofort auf und ließ das Photo fallen , welches ganz nass vor Tränen war . Jemand war in der Bebop gewesen . 

Sie rannte aus Spikes Zimmer , in den Wohnraum , wo Ed schon oder immer noch am Computer saß . 

"Ed , hast du jemanden hier gesehen ?" , fragte Faye atemlos . 

"Nein , nein ..." ,murmelte das Mädchen und bückte sich weiter zum Bildschirm . " Aber ich hab jemanden am Hinterausgang gehört . Ich dachte , es wär' Jet ."

Und dann war sie wieder in ihrer virtuellen Welt verschwunden . Faye drehte sich um und rannte heraus. Es war ganz sicher nicht Jet gewesen . Der schläft sehr lang . Sie stand vor dem Schiff und rannte weiter , über die beatmete Stadtgrenze bis in die Wüste hinein . Es war jetzt schon sehr heiß und alles war verschwommen . Doch sie sah ganz deutlich einen Schatten auf einer Düne . Dort rannte sie hin . Der Schweiß tropfte ihr von der Stirn und ihre langen Haare , die zum Glück zusammengebunden waren , klebten ihr im Nacken . Bis sie auf der Düne stand , war der Schatten verschwunden . Sie blieb keuchend stehen und ließ sich schließlich erschöpft auf die Knie fallen . 

"Verdammt !" Sie schrie es so laut , dass es noch nachhallte , was sie komisch fand , wo es doch in der Wüste keine Grenzen gab . "Ich weiß , dass ihr hier seid ! Was wollt ihr von uns ? Was habt ihr schon wieder vor ?" Sie schlug mit der Faust in den Sand . " Was ist das für ein Spiel ?"

Auf einmal wurde ihr schlecht und sie musste sich in den Sand übergeben . Blut , stellte sie entsetzt fest und starrte auf das Erbrochene , mit vereinzelten , roten Flecken drin . Das Gift begann zu wirken und plötzlich wusste sie auch , woher sie es hatte .

YOU WILL FIND ADVENTURE OR ADVENTURE WILL FIND YOU 


	5. Gossip and Truth

****

5.Gossip and Truth

Geständnisse

Autor's Note : Ja , ich weis , dass es beim letzten Schluss etwas eklig war , aber man muss auch an die Folgen von CB denken : Frauen , die ihre Männer erschießen oder im All geplatzte Glascheiben und den Typen hängen die Augen aus den Höhlen ...Also war meins noch im Bereich des normalen ;-)

Ich arbeite gerade an einer Story für _The Vision of Escaflowne_ und _Harry Potter_ ( Schnell was hochladen , bevor das neue Buch da ist *lol* ) , aber die CB-Story wird darunter nicht leiden ! *DenFanszuwink* 

***

Als sie wieder zurück auf der Bebop war , saß Jet bei Ed und starrte auf den Bildschirm . 

"Wo warst du denn ?" , fragte er und starrte auf ihre Kleidung , aus der immer noch der Sand rieselte . 

"In der Wüste ." Sie ließ sich auf der Couch nieder . Es entstand eine kurze Pause . "Ich habe gelogen." , sagte sie schließlich .

"In wie fern ?" Jet sah sie weiterhin an . 

"Das Gift war zu hoch dosiert ." Sie stockte und sah auf ihren Arm . Der Fleck , den sie schon vergessen hatte , war rot und blau mit grün . " Eniak hat sich gewehrt , als ich ihn einsperren wollte und da hat er mir was hierhin geklatscht . Ich dachte , es hat mir nur einen Nerv getroffen , aber er hat mir dieses Zeug in die Blugefäße gebracht . Am Anfang dachte ich , es waren die Tabletten ."

Jet räusperte sich . 

"Die waren es nicht , die hab ich nämlich auch eingeworfen und mir geht's körperlich prima ." , sagte er . "Ed hat etwas gefunden , Faye . Wie lautete die Erkennungsnummer von Spikes Schiff ?"

"S2205036S." , kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen . " Warum ?"

Wortlos winkte er sie zu sich her und ließ sie auf den Bildschirm starren . _S2205036S_ ; _Marsumgebung; Umgebung : Mittlere Hauptstadt ; Genauere Daten verweigert . _Da stand es ganz genau . 

"Unsere Ed hier sitzt seit gestern hier am Bildschirm ." , sagte Jet und wuschelte dem Gör durchs Haar. 

"Ja ja .." Ed sah hoch , machte einen Purzelbaum nach hinten , zurück nach vorne und blieb schließlich im Schneidersitz . "Jep ."

"Und hat die ganze Zeit versucht , Codes zu knacken . Codes vom Syndikat . Und das steckte dahinter. S2205036 Umgebung Mittlere Hauptstadt des Mars . Weiter ist sie noch nicht , aber du hattest Recht . Es war tatsächlich Spikes Schiff , das du gesehen hast ."

Er stand auf , ging zu Treppe und lehnte sich an das Geländer . 

"Wir müssen der Sache auf den Grund gehen . Vielleicht springt auch die Kohle raus , wenn wir die Grabräuber Dingfest machen ." , meinte er . 

"Wie willst du vorgehen ?" Faye sah ihn an . Endlich war sie nicht allein auf der Suche . Wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund . 

"Ich weiß nicht . Ed kriegt am besten raus , wer von der Kopfgeldbeute im Syndikat drinhängt oder mal drin war . Die müssen wir checken und dann –"

Aber weiter kam er nicht , denn es biepte plötzlich . Eine Anflugerlaubnis eines Fremden Schiffes . 

"Soll ich ?" , fragte Ed . Wieder merkte man , dass sie kein alter Computerfreak war , sondern ein kleines Mädchen , dass ein besonderes Talent hatte . Jet nickte und das Telephon sprang an . 

"Hier ist Shin ." , ertönte eine Stimme . "Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden . Es ist wichtig ." 

Fay sah Jet an . 

"Sieh einer an ." , meinte sie zu ihm . "Kaum haben wir einen Plan , geht auch die Beute ins Netz ."

Das Schiff war ganz schwarz , aber nirgendwo war das Zeichen des Syndikats zu sehen . Es flog in ihren Abstellraum , die Luke schloss sich und Fay und Jet kamen herein . Jet ganz ruhig ,abwartend und Fay mit einer Pistole . Das Glas des Schiffes öffnete sich langsam , er stieg aus , stieg die Leiter hinab und sprang auf den Boden , was sich als größter Fehler seine Lebens herausstellen konnte , denn schon spürte er etwas kaltes an seiner Schläfe . 

"Du traust dich ja was , Bürschchen ." 

"Ich hatte gehofft , normal mit Ihnen reden zu können ." Faye zuckte etwas zurück . Es war schier unfassbar , dass dieser Junge gerade zwanzig war . Er schien ganz ernst zu sein , voll bei der Sache und kein bisschen ängstlich bei den Gedanken , man könnte ihn jeden Moment erschießen . Er hat für Vicious gearbeitet , schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf und ließ ihre Hand mit der Waffe wieder heben . Aber auch für Spike . Diese Tatsache überwog die andere . Sie würde nicht auf Spikes ehemaligen Schützen schießen . Obwohl Shin bei der Pistole nicht verängstigt wirkte , entspannte er sich , als diese weggesteckt wurde . 

"Setzt dich ." , meinte Faye , kein Befehl , kein Bitte . Ein Vorschlag , den Shin befolgte . Er ließ sich auf der Couch im Wohnraum nieder , Faye und Jet gegenüber . Ed saß immer noch am Computer . 

"Du bist mutig ." , sagte Faye . "Du tauchst einfach so bei Kopfgeldjägern auf , obwohl du auf der Abschussliste stehst . Zumal eigentlich tot bis und ich bewusstlos geschlagen wurde , als ich dich das letzte Mal traf ."

"Nun , es ist eigentlich alles ganz einfach ." , meinte Shin nur dazu . "Ich darf Ihnen nicht alles erzählen . Ich bin nicht hier , weil mich das Syndikat geschickt hat , sondern weil ich Sie warnen will und was ich nicht erzähle , ist zum Schutz vielerlei Menschen , nicht zuletzt zu Ihrem eigenem ."

"Du bist nicht mehr beim Syndikat ?" , fragte Jet . "Warum stehst du dann auf der Abschussliste ?"

"Äh , äh !" , meinte Ed . "Hab ich schon gecheckt . Kein Shin und kein Lin mehr da . Und keine anderen aus dem Syndikat . Alle , alle weg !"

Shin lächelte .   
"Ja , sie haben mich rausgelinkt . Ich bin schon noch beim Syndikat ." , meinte er . "Oder besser gesagt , wieder beim Syndikat . Aber es hat eher persönliche Vorteile für mich ." Er wandte sich an Fay . " Ich bin auch hier , um Sie , Ms. Valentine , über das Gift aufzuklären ."

"Du weißt davon ?" 

"Ja . Und Ich muss leider sagen , dass – es kein Gegengift dafür gibt . Noch nicht . Und bis es soweit ist , sind Sie tot ." Diesmal schwang etwas Trauer in der Sachlichkeit mit . "Es ist ein reines Gift , es löst keine Halluzinationen aus . Sie sollten _glauben_ , dass es soetwas auslöse , aber das tut es nicht . Sie waren in St. Duriaguons , nicht wahr ?"

"Du weist sehr viel , Shin ." , meinte Faye kühl . War er nur hier , um ihr zu sagen , dass sie bald sterben würde ? " Was hat das denn mit dem Gift zu tun ?" Leise Wut schwankte in ihrer Stimme mit . "Hat sich der Arzt eben geirrt , mit den Halluzinationen ."

"Der Arzt hat gelogen ." 

Es entstand eine Pause . 

"Es ist kein Zufall , dass St. Duria genau neben dem Syndikat steht ." , fuhr Shin fort . "Alle Ärzte sind rote Drachen . Sie haben mit Absicht gelogen . Sie sollten eben glauben , dass sie Halluzinationen haben . Denn Sie sollten nicht glauben , was sie sehen ."

"Warum ?" 

"Nehmen sie das D-r-a-g-o-n-s aus dem St. Duria und schon haben sie Dragons , das Wort Drache ." Er ging offensichtlich nicht auf das warum ein . "Sie haben alles richtig gesehen ."

"Und die Person vor kurzem in der Wüste ?"

"In der Wüste ?" Shin schien überrascht aufzumerken . "Das Syndikat hat hier in der Nähe Geheimgänge , aber ich war es nicht ... Es könnte sein , dass ...." Aber er stockte und stand schließlich auf . "Halten Sie die Augen auf , Ms. Valentine , Mr. Black ." , meinte er . "Sie werden es noch erfahren , was vor sich geht . Sie werden gar nicht darum herum kommen ."

Faye stand auf .   
"Du warst tot und dein Bruder auch . Wie ist das möglich und wo ist Spikes Leiche ?" 

Der Junge sah auf . 

"Ich kann es Ihnen leider nicht sagen , Obwohl ich es gerne würde ,aber zu viele Leben hängen davon ab ." Er ging auf sein Schiff zu . " Schon bald werden Sie alles wissen . Alles . Er wird zu Ihnen kommen , er redet sehr oft von ihnen ."

Er kletterte die Leiter hoch . 

"Übrigens war ich der Priester auf der Beerdigung ."

Und weg war er . 

"Hey !" ,schrie Jet . "Stehen bleiben ! Sagen Sie uns , verdammt noch mal , was da los ist !"

Aber die Glasplatte schloss sich und ihnen blieb nichts anderes . Übrig , als ihn rauszulassen . Wenigstens wussten sie jetzt , dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war . 

"Es ist offensichtlich , dass sie etwas mit Spikes Leiche in St. Duria gemacht haben ." ,meinte Faye . "Er war dort über einem Monat und –"

"Ui !" Ed sah auf . "Guckt mal her , Leute ! Alle , deren Gräber ausgeraubt worden sind , waren nicht nur vom Syndikat , sondern auch noch bei St. Duria ."

Faye überkamen plötzlich Kopfschmerzen . Das Gift zerfraß ihr Gehirn , so kam es ihr zumindest vor . Sie lag auch nicht in ihrem Bett , sondern erneut in Spikes und Ed schlief mal wieder eine nacht richtig durch , während sie selber kaum ein Augen zukriegen konnte . Sie starrte auf Spikes Sachen und vor allem auf das Photo , welches immer noch neben dem Bett lag und darauf wartete , dass man es hochhob und ansah . Aber sie konnte es nicht anfassen , als hätte sie Angst sich zu verbrennen . 

Wie traurig die Welt doch ist . Sie setzte sich auf das Bett , mit dem Rücken zur Tür ,als wolle sie die Welt hinter sich lassen und abhauen . Abhauen war schon immer ihr Spezialgebiet gewesen , aber diesmal nicht . Diesmal nicht . 

Sie nahm das Bild von Boden in die Hand und verbrannte sich nicht . 

"Spike ." , sagte sie leise , obwohl sie wusste , dass sie niemand hörte . Nicht einmal Ed oder Ein. Alle hatten einen tiefen Schlaf . "Du hast gesagt , dass du nicht in der Vergangenheit lebst . Und ich habe es auch nicht getan , aber jetzt . Warum tust du mir das an ? Du weißt doch , dass ich dich nicht vergesse ."

Sie stand auf und erneut segelte das Photo zu Boden . Spike war Vergangenheit . Das Einzige , was sie jetzt zu kümmern brauchte , war seine Leiche und die Pläne des Syndikats . Und die Kohle , die sie bekommen würde , wenn sie die Grabdiebe Dingfest machen sollte . Sie sah in den Spiegel , der über Spikes Schreibtisch hing und erstarrte , als sie sah , wie ein Schatten sich hinter der Tür bewegte . 

Zuerst bewegte sie sich nicht und zog vorsichtig ihre Pistole aus der Tasche . Die Schritte verhallten , sie durfte nicht zögern . Es war halb fünf Morgens und auf dem Mars ging die Sonne innerhalb weniger Minuten auf . 

Sie rannte hinaus , hörte die Schritten bereits draußen im Sand knirschen . Sie hastete durch den stillstehenden Gravitationskomplex , den sie so sehr hasste . Es war dunkel und unheimlich . Sie erinnerte sich noch an die Mutierten Essensreste , die sie alle einen nach dem anderen anfiel . Schnell zur Hintertür und schon schlug ihr der warme Wüstenwind ins Gesicht . Sie rannte durch die Straßen auf die Stadtgrenze zu , aber der Schatten war nirgendwo zu sehen . Sie wollte schon schreien , aber hier wimmelte es in der Nacht in den Häusern von den Syndikatsleuten und sie verkniff es sich . Sie rannte durch die Stadtgrenze und die Luft verschlechterte sich mit einem Mal . Wieder diese Düne und wieder dieser Schatten . Sie rannte . Wieder war sie außer Atem und fing an zu straucheln . Alles wurde schwarz und der Boden brach unter ihren Füßen weg . Sie fiel in den Sand .

Sie wusste nicht , wie lange sie schon so dalag . Bewusstlos war sie nicht gewesen , nur müde . Sie rappelte sich auf . Vielleicht waren es nur drei Minuten gewesen . 

Als sie zu der Düne sah , stand der Schatten nicht mehr dort , er war näher dran . 

"Warte ..." , sagte sie zu ihm und war sich sicher , dass er sie in der Gespenstischen Stille verstanden hatte . "Wer bist du ? Was hattest du auf der Bebop zu suchen ?" Sie spuckte etwas Blut auf den Boden , wischte es aber dann energisch weg . " Was ist das für ein krankes Spiel ?"

Schwankend hob sie die Waffe vom Boden auf und richtete sich gerade . Es ging ihr etwas besser . Sie zielte und schoss . Verfehlt . Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne und noch einen . Nur noch fünf Meter ... Vier und halb...

"Bleib stehen , Faye . Tu dir durch mich nicht weh ." Die Stimme klang nicht bittend , nicht fordernd . Eher besorgt oder sanft oder eher verbittert . Alles zusammen oder keins davon . Unidentifizierbar . Aber bekannt . In Fayes Augen schien alles wieder verschwommen . Als sich das ganze wieder gelegt hatte , erkannte Fay einen schwarzen Umhang , der an den Rändern rot bestickt war . Ein Umhang aus dem Syndikat des roten Drachen . 

"Was habt ihr mit Shin und den anderen gemacht ?" , fragte sie müde und schwankte auf den Schatten zu . "Was habt ihr mit – Spike gemacht , ihr Schweine ...." Sie spuckte noch mal . Wieder Blut . War es bald soweit . "Ihr Mistkerle habt mir dieses Zeug verpasst , aber ich werde euch alle auslöschen ..."

Der Schatten wollte einen Schritt auf sie zu machen , als sie schwankte , drehte sich aber um und lief die Düne hoch . Statt hinterher zu laufen , lief Faye in die andere Richtung . Ihre Drohung würde sie , bei Gott , wahr machen . 

Sie rannte zurück zur Bebop . Ihre Beine gaben des öfteren nach und sie fiel auf die Knie . Sie polterte die Stufen hinauf , riss die Tür und knallte sie zu . 

"Jet !" , brüllte sie . "Ed ! Aufstehen ! Ed ! JET !"

Es dauerte gute fünf Minuten , bis sie alle beide überrascht im Wohnraum auftauchten . Jet durch die Tür und Ed wie immer durch den Lüftungsschacht . 

"Was ist denn ?" , maulte er und sah aus dem Fenster , wo die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu sehen waren . "Was brüllst du denn so , Faye , Scheße und verdammt noch mal ?" Ed hing interessiert von der Decke. 

"Ed , zapf dich in den Computer und wenn wir angegriffen werden , lass die Schiffe gegeneinander prallen , klar ?"

"Sicher , Cäptn !" Sie hüpfte freudig zum PC und kuschelte mit Ein . "Auf geht's !"

Jet blickte sie fragend an . 

"Und wir zwei werden uns jetzt mal mit dem Syndikat befassen ." , meinte Faye und rannte in den Abstellraum , wo sie in ihr rotes Schiff sprang und Jet in sein eigenes . 

Sie flogen hinaus , über den Friedhof , wo Spikes Grab war , über die Bruchbuden am Rand der Stadt , in die Wüste . Auf dem Bildschirm in Fayes Schiff erschien Jets Kopf .

"Was jetzt ?" ,fragte er ,anscheinend an ihrem Gehirn zweifelnd ,aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren . 

"Siehst du die erste Düne dort ?" , fragte sie und blieb genau darüber schweben . Die Sonne ging langsam auf . " Dort hab ich mal einen Schatten gesehen . Und heute Morgen war jemand in der Bebop und er hat mit mir gesprochen . Er war aus dem Syndikat und –" Sie zögerte , wusste nicht , was sie dazu noch sagen sollte . "Schieß einfach auf die Düne !"

Und eröffnete das Feuer . 

Zuerst schien es gar nichts zu bewirken , außer dass der Sand aufgewirbelt wurde , aber dann sah man etwas glänzendes Metall und sie feuerte eine Rakete ab . 

Hat man jemals Sand brennen sehen , außer bei der Glasproduktion ? Nein , dachte Jet , als die Düne explodierte . Faye war nicht verrückt , sie war aber ständig müde ... Sie würde bald sterben . Erst Spike, dann sie . 

Sie schoss wie besessen in den Sand , der immer wieder explodierte und in Rauch aufging . Und darunter flogen viele Metallteile durch die Luft . Auf einmal , sie sahen gebannt hin , fing der Sand an, an einer Stelle hinter der Düne , in ein großes Loch zu laufen , dass sich im Boden auftat . Und auf einmal flogen daraus fünf schwarze Schiffe , die sofort das Feuer eröffneten . Eds Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm . 

"Jetzt ?" , fragte sie grinsend und hielt eine kleine Frnbedienung hoch . 

"Ja !" , rief Jet . "Mach schon , verdammte Scheiße noch mal !"

Er und Faye hatten keine Chance , die Schiffe anzugreifen , sie waren deutlich in der Überzahl und konnten nur noch ausweichen und hoffen , dass Ed sich beeilte . Aber das freche Gör war schlau . Sie hatte sich das größte Schiff vorgeknöpft und streifte damit ständig die anderen . Man flog ein Flügel weg , mal der hintere Teil des Schiffes . Langsam segelten alle zu Boden und nun waren Fay und Jet an der Reihe . Sie schossen sie ab , bis es nur noch fünf Flammende Hügel gab . Die Sonne war aufgegangen . 

"Faye ?" Sie schwankte , als sie aus dem Schiff stieg und wäre auch hingefallen , wenn Jet sie nicht aufgefangen hätte . Er stützte sie beim gehen . Würde er sie tragen , würde sie wahrscheinlich einschlafen . Sie gingen in den Wohnbereich , wo Ed wieder mal mehr als nur angestrengt aussah .

"Leute ," , meinte sie . "Objekt S2205036S bewegt sich auf uns zu . Wir werden es wahrscheinlich gleich sehen .."

Mit einem Mal war Fay hellwach und stürzte zum Fenster . 

"Fünf ..." , zählte Ed . "Vier ... drei ....zwei ... eins ...Sichtkontakt ."

Und es gab keinen Zweifel , dass es Spikes altes Schiff war , aber es war nicht Spikes Flugweise . Er war immer riskant geflogen , immer mit Loopings , der Pilot aber war ganz eindeutig vorsichtig und er landete auf der Bebop . Fayes Herz zerriss es fast , als sie sah , wer ausstieg . 

A HEART HAVE TO GO ON , COWGIRL


	6. A wish in the rain

Autor's Note : So *tralalalala* , da bin ich wieder ! Die VOE – Story kann noch etwas dauern , da ich nächste Woche so einen Französischtest schreibe , aber nicht mehr lange . Vielleicht eine Woche oder so ! Naja , erstmal hier weiter . Read & Enjoy !

****

6.A wish in the rain

Träume im Regen

Es war Shin . Sie hatte es im Stille gehofft , hatte gebetet , hatte _geglaubt_ ... Aber es war unmöglich . Er war tot und Shin hatte jetzt sein Schiff . Ed öffnete die Tür und er trat ein . 

"Es war sehr unklug , Ms Valentine ." , meinte er . " Das Syndikat ist außer sich , dass drei Leute , darunter ein Kind , ihr Außenlager zur Hälfte zerstört hat ."

"Sie spielen mit uns ..." , meinte sie nur kühl , schnappte ein Taschentuch und hustete hinein . Es verfärbte sich rot . "Warum quälen sie mich so ? Haben sie mich nicht einfach erschießen können ?"

Aber Shin schüttelte den Kopf . 

"Sonst würde er nicht mehr für den roten Drachen sein ."

"Er ?" , fragte Jet , und Faye zückte ihre Pistole . 

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu , Shin ." , meinte sie und zielte . " Ich wollte dich nicht umbringen und das aus zwei Gründen . Der erste war , weil du noch so jung bist . Der zweite , weil du mal Spikes Schützling warst ." Sie hustete wieder in ihr Taschentuch . " Aber wenn du uns nicht sagst , was los ist , dann werde ich dich zuerst umbringen , dann zum Syndikatsgebäude fliegen und es in die Luft sprengen , alles klar ?"

Shin reagierte zuerst verblüfft , dann wieder ganz kühl . 

"Ich weis ." , seufzte er . "Das habe ich schon erwartet . Das Syndikat kann sowieso nicht verhindern , dass sie sich in der nächsten Zeit über den Weg laufen ."

"Wer ?" , rief Faye wütend . "Von wem redest du die ganze Zeit ?"

"Von Master ." , meinte Shin . "Von Master Spike ."

Es entstand eine Pause . Selbst Ed sah vom Bildschirm auf . 

"Was .. meinst du damit ?" Fay ließ die Waffe sinken . "Was meinst du , wir werden uns demnächst über den Weg laufen ? Erzähl schon ! Los !"

"Es ist so ." , begann Shin . "Kurz nach dem ich gestorben war , hat man mich nach St. Duria verfrachtet und dort behandelt . Komischer Weise erwachte ich wieder zum Leben . Es war ein langer Prozess . Soviel ich weis –"

"Komm zum Punkt !" , forderte Fay .   
"Es gibt keinen Punkt ." , entgegnete Shin und fuhr fort . "Soviel ich weiß , lag ich im Koma . Man hat mir komische Antibiotika gegeben und ich war wieder da und wollte zu Master Spike , mich entschuldigen , dass ich auf ihn geschossen habe , dass ich mich geirrt hatte ... Aber es war zu spät . Er war tot und hatte das halbe Syndikat mit sich gerissen – auch Vicious . Für eine Reanimation war es zu spät ." Er seufzte . "Aber man hat es nicht aufgegeben . Das Syndikat ist eine eigene Regierung und haben auch eigene Forscher ... Sie haben Master Spike nicht umsonst ein Monat lang behandelt ... Sie haben ihn _vorbereitet_ ."

"Vorbereitet ?" Ed ließ baumelte von der Decke . "Auf was denn ?"

"Auf die Reanimation . Erinnern sie sich an die Maschine , die Knochen wieder aufbauen konnte ? Echte Knochen ohne Schmerzen ?"

"Ja ..." , murmelte Jet . "Das müsste kurz nach Spikes Tod gewesen sein ."

"Ja ." , bestätigte Shin . " Und die Antibiothiker – Kur , die es angeblich geben soll . Es gibt sie . Es war nur ein kleiner Auszug aus der Reanimationsmaschine RD – roter Drache . Es wurde lange gerätselt und abgestimmt , ob man sie jetzt benutzten sollte oder nicht ... Die Feinde hätten es ja in die Hand bekommen können ! Und dann könnte jeder Mensch wieder auferweckt werden !"

"Wie funktioniert das denn ?" Ed sprang runter und Shin lächelte sie freundlich an .

"Es ist keine Echte Maschine . Man legt den Mensch in eine Röhre . Dort wird er eine Woche lang ständig mit desinfiziertem Wasser besprüht und nur mit destillierter Luft beatmet . Währenddessen wird er mit sehr hoch dosierten Antibiotika vollgepumpt . Es ist sehr riskant , der Körper könnte es als Virus annehmen , aber dieser Prozess ist nötig , damit die Leiche aufhört zu verwesen ..."

"Aber Spike war ein halbes Jahr tot ! Er war völlig aufgefressen ! Ich – Wir haben seinen Körper in St. Duria gesehen , er war völlig aufgelöst !"

"Sind Sie sich sicher , dass sie seinen Körper gesehen haben , Ms Valentine ?" Shin sah sie prüfend an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte , dass er es besser wusste . "Sie haben nur einen kleinen Teil des Körpers gesehen , der besonders häßlich zugerichtet wurde , damit ihnen die Lust vergeht , sein Gesicht zu sehen ."

"Soll das heißen , dass es nichts Spikes Fuss war , den wir gesehen haben ?", fragte Jet . 

"Und wie bringt man ihn dazu , wieder zu leben ? Nur durch Antibiotika ?" , schrie Faye . Das ganze machte sie wütend . All das war unmöglich . 

"Nein ." , gab Shin zu . "Nach diesem einwöchigem Vorgang wird jedes Organ an eine spezielle Maschine angebracht , die die Aufgaben übernimmt . Durch Elektrostöße kurbeln wird das Herz und das Gehirn an , durch Druck die Lungen und so weiter ... Natürlich _lebt_ die betreffende Person zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich . Es fehlen zum Beispiel Körperteile , die verwest sind und die Haut ... Da nimmt man Zellen her und lässt Muskeln , Sehnen , Blutgefäße und Haut wachsen , die man dann inplantiert oder annäht ."

Das ist wie in einem Horrorfilm , dachte Faye . Das ist wie in einem Film . Shin fuhr fort . 

"Irgendwann fängt der Körper selbst an zu arbeiten , so ist das . Und dann lebt der Mensch wieder wie vorher und _gar nichts _deutete darauf hin , dass man tot war . Ich bin anderes zurückgeholt worden , aber Lin so und man merkt es nicht . Außerdem war Spike erst ganz kurz gestorben , so , dass der Reanimationsprozess nicht so lange Zeit in Anspruch nahm ."

"Aber warum sehen wir ihn dann erst jetzt ?" , fragte Ed , schlug ein Salto von der Decke und landete neben Shin . "Warm will uns Spike nicht sehen ?"

"Er war in einen künstlichen Eisschlaf versetzt , wie Ms Valentine ."

"Wen haben sie wiedererweckt ?" , fragte Jet . 

"Alle , die bei Spikes Angriff auf das Hauptgebäude starben ." , erklärte Shin . "Wie gesagt gab es Streit zwischen dem Syndikat . Und man beschloss alle wiederzuerwecken und alle Pläne darüber zu vernichten . Das ist vor drei Tagen geschehen ."

"Und was ist mit Spike ?" , hackte Ed weiter nach . "Können wir ihn bald sehen ?"

"Ja , wahrscheinlich ."

"Aber warum?" , fragte Faye . "Warum hat man Spike wiedererweckt ?" Jet und Shin sahen sie an , als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank . "Ich meine , er ist doch kein roter Drache mehr ."

"Jetzt ist er es wieder ." , erklärte Shin . "Als er gegen – gegen Vicious kämpfte , brachten sie sich gegenseitig um und haben somit beide Anspruch auf den Direktorensitz im Syndikat . Und man will , dass das Schicksal nun entscheidet , wer das sein wird ."

"Du willst damit sagen ..." , folgerte Fay . "Dass sie beide wiedererweckt haben , damit der eine stirbt und der andere das Syndikat anführt ?"

Shin nickte . 

"Und was ist mit mir ?" Sie stand auf , strauchelte und hustete erneut in ihr vollgeblutetes Taschentuch. "Warum haben sie mir das angetan ?"

"Man wollte vermeiden , dass Master Spike Ihnen zu früh über den Weg läuft und falls das dann doch eintreffen sollte , wollte man , dass Sie glauben , sie hätten Halluzinationen ." Er seufzte . "Ich habe versucht , Sie zu warnen , Eniak nicht hinterher zu jagen . Auch wenn es nicht so aussah : Er hat sich absichtlich fangen lassen und man hoffte , dass sie einige Pillen nehmen würden , was Sie auch taten . Sie gingen wie vorhergesehen in das St. Duria , der Arzt log sie an und sie glaubten nicht , was Sie sagten . So einfach ist das . Und am Ende wollte man Sie tot sehen ."

"Aber ..." Fay zitterte und zündete sich eine Zigarette an . "Warum ich ? Warum nicht , nicht dass ich es wünschte , aber warum nicht Jet ? Sie sind länger befreundet , als ich mit Spike und er würde doch sicher eher zu ihm wollen , als zu ihm ."

Jet sah Shin an , der mutig den Kopf hochhielt und ihnen in die Augen sah . 

"Es ist nicht zu leugnen , dass Master Spike gefallen an Ihnen gefunden hat ."

Pause . Stille . Auf dem Mars begann es zu regnen .

Vielleicht saßen sie noch fünf Minuten so beisammen , ohne etwas zu sagen oder sich anzusehen . Dann hatte sich Ed wieder ins Netz gelinkt und Jet hatte Shin mit Fragen bombardiert . Diese Atmosphäre hielt Faye nicht mehr aus . Sie stand auf , ohne eine Entschuldigung zu murmeln , hustete Blut , nahm sich ein neues Taschentuch und stolperte nach draußen . Der rote Sand der Wüste hatte sich in dunkles braun verwandelt und der Himmel wirkte grau in grau , traurig und leer und er vergoss viele , viele Tränen . Wie Faye .

Sie lief durch die Straßen . Warum freute sie sich nicht ? Spike war am Leben ! Er lebte ! Er war zurück ! Sie rannte in den Park und ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder , schluchzend und verzweifelnd . Natürlich wusste sie , was sie störte , dass Spike am Leben war . Spike – den sie seit Wochen am Grab besucht hatte , den sie vergessen zu versuchte , ja gar zu verdrängen , was nicht geklappt hatte . Er hatte Julia geliebt . Für Julia war er gestorben . All sein Leben basierte auf Jet , Vicious und Julia und nichts weiter . Ihm war alles andere egal gewesen , auch sie . Aber er war ihr nicht egal gewesen , ganz und gar nicht . 

Sie hatte sich damals so gewundert , als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte . Er hatte sehr schläfrig gewirkt , gar nicht so kämpferisch , so tempramentvoll . Ja , da hatte sie sich noch gewundert ...

Wie sie so da saß , in dem heftigen Regen , der all ihr Kleider inzwischen so nass werden ließ , als wäre sie in einen See gesprungen , überkam sie die ganze Traurigkeit , wie sie sie noch nie erlebt hatte. 

"Scheiße!" , flüsterte sie , rief es aber dann aus , schrie es fast . "Scheiße !" Dabei platschte sie mit dem Fuß in eine riesige Pfütze und ihre Turnschuhe waren plötzlich voll von Wasser . Alles veränderte sich , Jet veränderte sich und Ed und nicht zuletzt sie selber . Die Haare waren so lange geworden und Gott sei Dank ein Make – up , dass bei Regen nicht verwischt wurde , andere Kleidung, Richtung sportlich , damit man besser laufen konnte und anderer Charakter . Oder war es der selbe geblieben ?

"SCHEIßE !"

Ihre Schulfreunde , die jetzt alle tot waren und ihre Familien , ihr Haus , ihr Wohnort , ihre Eltern ... Wie sie schrien , konnte sie noch ganz deutlich hören , obwohl sie schon halb bewusstlos gewesen war, als der hintere Teil des Schiffes explodierte , die Fenster brachen und die Luft ausströmte ..._Meine kleine Faye !_ , hörte sie ihre Mutter schreien ...Und als sie aufgewacht war und diesem Anwalt begegnet war , diesem Lügner , dem sie nicht bis zuletzt geglaubt hatte ... Die Mafia , die Bebop , Spike , Jet , Ed ... Und wie sie ihn damals gefunden haben , wie er aus der alten Kirche gefallen war und überlebt hatte ... welche Schmerzen er gehabt hatte ....Und dann er starb , wie sie die Bebop verließ , die Beerdigung .... 

Die Tränen rannten unaufhörlich über ihre Backen , vermischten sich mit dem Regen und erschrocken stellte sie fest , dass die Tränen ab und zu blutig waren . Ihre Haare würden ihr jetzt klitschnass ins Gesicht hängen , wenn sie offen wären , waren sie aber nicht . Die Tränen wurden klar . 

Und zuletzt fiel ihr ein , dass sie selber bald sterben würde ...An einem Gift , dass man ihr wegen Spike gegeben hatte . Wie auch er würde sie für ihre Gefühle sterben ...für ihre Vergangenheit ...

Sie hörte Schritte , blickte aber nicht auf . Sollen die Leute ruhig denken , was sie denken wollen ... Aber die Person blieb neben ihr stehen , setzte sich schließlich neben sie . 

Fay sah auf , in den Augen blankes Entsetzten . 

"Hallo , Faye ." Spike sah sie ruhig an . 

A DRAM COMES TRUE , SPACE COWGIRL

PS : Tja , ich könnte den weiteren Verlauf etwas hinauszögern . Für den Spannungsaufbau :-) .. Mal sehen ....


	7. Red Dragon

Autor's Note : Nun gut , ich habe mich entschieden , euch nicht auf die Folter zu spannen , da ich selbst weis , wie schwer es ist ;) Ich hatte hier wirkliche Probleme mit meinem Computer , der mir das 7K nicht öffnen wollte . Ich hoffe , das alles wieder klar ist ! Wenn etwas nicht stimmt , meldet euch !

****

7. Red Dragon 

Im Auftrag des Syndikats

Sie starrte ihn an und merkte nicht , dass immer noch Tränen über ihre Wangen rannten . Sie hoffte , sie waren nicht blutig . 

"Willst du nicht langsam zurück ?" , fragte er . "Es ist schon drei Stunden her , seit du weg bist . Jet und ich haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht ."

"Du hast ihn ....schon gesehen ?" , brachte sie nur heraus . 

"Ja ." Er nickte . "Mensch , Faye . Reden wir doch , wo es warm ist ."

"Mir ist warm ." , murmelte sie und sah wieder zu Boden . 

Er sag genau so aus , wie sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte . Blauer Anzug , weißes Hemd und immer noch diese wuscheligen Haare . Und natürlich die verschieden farbigen Augen . Und dieser Blick der sie mitleidig , vielleicht auch Verständnislos ansah .

"Shin ist zurück zum Syndikat ." , sagte er . "Jet hat mir darum von diesem Gift erzählt ."

"Hm...." , machte sie nur . "Schön für dich ." Der Regen prasselte immer noch auf sie nieder , als würde er nie wieder aufhören wollen . 

"Was soll denn daran schön sein ?" , fragte er . "Was ist daran schön , besonders für mich ?"

Sie versuchte es , wollte ihre Schwäche vor ihm nicht preisgeben . Und plötzlich brach sie erneut in Tränen aus . " Ich will nicht sterben ... ich will nicht sterben , Spike ...."

Er war zugegebener Maßen überrascht . Er kannte solche Ausbrüche von Faye nicht . Aber er nahm sie trotzdem zögernd in den Arm und wieder überraschte es ihn , dass sie nichts dagegen hatte . Sie klammerte sich fest an sein Hemd . 

"Ich will nicht sterben , Spike ..." , wiederholte sie immer wieder . "Man kann mich doch dann gar nicht zurückholen ... Und selber kann ich das auch nicht ... Ich bin doch nicht wie du ..."

Er spürte , wie die Hände ganz schwach wurden und das Hemd reflexartig hielten . Er spürte auch , dass ihre Stirn an seiner Brust erglühte und es schien , als würde sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden .   
"Komm jetzt ..." , meinte er und half ihr hoch . Nach drei Schritte brach Faye zusammen . 

Spike reagierte schnell . Er hielt sie fest und hob sie hoch . Sie war nicht sonderlich schwer und er trug sie zu seinem Swordfish II , das Shin ihm auf der Bebop gelassen hatte . Es hatte keine zwei Sitzplätze und so musste er Fay notgedrungen auf seinem Schoß unterbringen , was ihm , selbst in dieser deprimierenden Situation , angenehme Gefühle bereitete . Ruhig , sagte er sich selbst , zündete und hob ab . 

Aufgeweckt von den Geräuschen des Motors , öffnete Fay die Augen . 

"Wo fliegen wir hin ?" , fragte sie schwach . "Die Bebop ist an der Grenzwüste West ..."

"Sie ist jetzt woanders und wir müssen einen Bogen um die Stadt machen . Das Syndikat hat wieder Augen und Ohren offen ."

Sie atmete schwer . Zu schwer , sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf . Auf einmal zückte sie ein feuchtes Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche , hielt es sich vor den Mund und hustete – Blut . Er drückte sie noch mehr an sich , aus Angst , dass ihr jetzt etwas passieren könnte . 

"Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht , Faye ?" ,fragte er leise .

"Ich weis es doch auch nicht ..." 

"Hast du sie ?" , fragte Jet zögernd , als Spike landete und in den Wohnraum eintrat . Es war unheimlich , dass Spike wieder da war . Sehr unheimlich sogar . 

"Ja ." Er trug sie auf Händen durch die Gänge . "Wo ist denn Ed ?"

"Die ist wieder am PC."  
"Aha ."

Dann standen sie vor ihrem Zimmer , dass durch einen Zugangscode gesperrt war . Spike klopfte Faye sanft auf die Backe . 

"Hey , Süße , aufwachen ." Jet hob die Augenbraue . "Du musst uns den Code sagen ..."

Fayes Augenlider zitterte und klappten schließlich auf . 

" Ich ...2 2 ... nein 34 , nein ...Ich ..." Und wieder war sie weggetreten . 

"Leg sie in dein Zimmer ." , schlug Jet vor , um zu prüfen , wie er reagieren würde . 

"Gute Idee , Jet ." Spike ging weiter . "Da schlief sie gut ."

Jet musste nicht fragen , woher er das wusste . Er hatte erzählt , dass er öfter in der Bebop war und er wird auch Faye beim schlafengehen zugeschaut haben . Klingt leicht pervers , dachte er sich im stillen und wartete , bis Spike Fay auf das Bett gelegt hatte . Dann kam er raus und sie gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer . 

Sie saßen sich gegenüber , Ed in ihrem Zimmer , vielleicht ausnahmsweise mal beim Lesen , und sagten nichts .   
"Shin hatte vorhin so eine Bemerkung gemacht ." , fing Jet ein Gespräch an , das er selbst äußerst interessant fand . 

"Was für eine denn ?" Spike blickte überrascht auf . "Zitier's."

"Es ist kaum zu leugnen , dass Master Spike Gefallen an Ms Valentine gefunden hat ."

Spike blieb einen Moment stumm , lächelte dann aber plötzlich . 

"Hat er mich doch glatt durchschaut ."

"Es stimmt ?" Jet zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächele dann selber . "Wie passend . Und was ist mit –"

"Julia ?" , unterbrach ihn Spike und sein Gesicht zuckte kurz schmerzhaft zusammen . "Das ist so eine Geschichte ... Sie starb ... Und ich lebe noch ... so einfach , wie es klingt ist es nicht , aber ich hab mal selber gesagt Faye , hör auf in deiner Vergangenheit zu leben ." 

"Hältst du dich daran ?"

"Natürlich ." Spike stand auf . "Meine Vergangenheit hat mich umgebracht !" Er lachte kurz , als wäre es besonders witzig gewesen . "Und nun trachtet mir Vicious wieder nach dem Leben ."

Er bewegte sich Richtung Tür . 

"Du bleibst heute nicht da ?" , fragte Jet überrascht , fasste sich aber wieder . "Das Syndikat ?"

"Ja . Versuch mit Ed herauszufinden , wo sind Vicious aufhält . Ich bin gerade bei Kräften und ich glaube , es wäre besser , ich starte ihm früher einen Besuch ab , als später . Würde es dich stören , wenn ich Faye morgen zum Essen einladen würde ? Abends ?"

"Mich ?" Jet schloss lächelnd die Augen . "Nein , ich bin versorgt . Es ist gut , wenn sie noch Spass hat , bevor –" Er räusperte sich . 

"Ja . Bis dann , Jet ."  
"Ja . Pass auf dich auf , Ja ?"

"Ja ."

Und es klang ernstgemeint . 

"Sieh einer an , Master Spike ." Chaion trat zur Seite . "Sie warten schon auf dich , es gibt ein Problem."

Spike kaute auf seiner Kippe herum . 

"Aha ." , meinte er nur dazu . "Bin ich darin verwickelt?"

"Hoffentlich nicht , mein Lieber ." Er grinste schief . "Shin und Lin sind schon drin ."

Spike sagte nichts mehr , sondern öffnete die Tür . 

Das Gesumme , welches von den viele verschiedenen Stimmen kam , verstummte , als er den Raum betrat . Seine Schritte klangen leicht in dem großen Raum aus Marmor und alle Augenpaare , es waren mehr als ein Hundert , sahen auf ihn herab , tuschelten , und richteten unsichtbare Zeigefinger in seine Richtung . Ruhig spazierte er weiter , im Mundwinkel seine Zigarette . Die Treppe hoch , immer weiter , bis an die zehnte Reihe in die Mitte . Der schwarze Mantel mit rotem Muster störte ihn immer weniger . 

"Master Spike ." Shin rutschte zur Seite . 

"Hör doch auf damit ." Spike streckte sich und gähnte . Die Gespräche wandten sich dem ursprünglichem Thema zu , was eigentlich seit Wochen ein und das selbe war . 

"Mit was ?"

"Mit Master ."

"Dann fühlt er sich so alt ." , belehrte ihn Lin links von Spike und sah weiterhin angespannt in die Runde . Er zuckte zusammen , als die Tür sich plötzlich schloss und das Geräusch noch für einige mehrere Sekunden im Raum schweben blieb und in den Ohren dröhnte . 

"Ehrernwerte Syndikatsmitglieder ." McDoug erhob sich . "Wir sind hier , um über die weitere Leitung des Red Dragon Syndikates abzustimmen ."

"Abgelehnt ." Nilson verschrenkte die Arme . " Vicious ist nicht anwesend . Ohne ihn können wir de Verhandlung nicht eröffnen ."

"Das können wir nach altem Recht , welches wir wieder in Kraft gesetzt haben ." , widersprach McDoug .   
"Aber Vicious wird nicht kommen ." , meinte Spike leise , aber laut genug , damit ihn jeder in der Halle verstehen konnte . "Nach dem alten Recht übernimmt derjenige den Direktorssitz , der den Führenden beseitigt . Also muss entweder ich oder Vicious sterben , ist das korrekt ?"

"Völlig ." , bestätigte Nilson . "Aber warum sollte Vicious nicht kommen ? Aus Angst ?"

"Nein ." Spike drückte seine Zigarette am Marmortisch aus . "Vicious hat keine Angst . Er ist nur eben gerne in der einsamen Dunkelheit ."

"Belassen wir es dabei ." Der Älteste hob seine Hand . "Wir sind nicht aus dem Grund hier ."

"Aha ." 

Shin und Lin sahen sich an und dachten zur selben Zeit das Selbe : Es würde nicht gut gehen , mit so wenig Seriosität , mit der hier Spike arbeitete . Bald würde man ihn ausschalten ...Und Vicious lassen .

"Stimmt ." , fuhr McDoug fort . " Bevor wir unsere letzte Maschine zerstören konnten , wurde sie entwendet ."

"Entwendet ?"

"War ja klar !"

"Vom wem ?"

"Wann ?"

"Das haben wir doch gewusst , dass soetwas passiert !"

"Wie ist das möglich ?"

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich die Gemüter gelegt hatten .

"Sie wurde von Vicious' Leuten abtransportiert . Wir vermuten , er will sein eigenes Ding machen und braucht dafür seine alten Leute , die Spike bei ihrem letzten Treffen getötet hat ."

"Das glaube ich nicht ." Er zündete sich noch eine Zigarette an . " Das ist zuviel Aufwand ."

"Aber was hat er dann vor ?" Nilson sah ihn gespannt an . 

"Was weis ich ?" , entgegnete Spike scharf . "Ich bin nicht sein Bruder und auch nicht sein Freund . Niemand kann seine Schritte planen oder verstehen ."

"Aber du mehr als alle anderen !"

"Was soll das heißen ?"

"RUHE !" Der Älteste hob die Hand . "Eine Maschine wurde Zweckentfremdet . Wir werden derartiges nicht mehr wagen . Wir schließen ."

Wie auf Kommando brach Gemurmel los , während Spike ausgiebig gähnte . 

"Shin ?" Er wandte sich ihm zu . "Ich werde morgen Abend nicht anwesend sein ."

"Aber –"

"Sieh zu , dass du dir alles merkst . Und du Lin ."

"Ja ?"

"Siehst zu , dass er sich alles merkst , kann ich mich darauf verlassen ?"

"Ja , natürlich Spike ."

SEE YOU , SPACE COWBOY


	8. Moonlight shadow

Ja , ist's mal wieder so weit ? Ich dachte , ich schaff's nicht mehr , es heute noch hochzuladen , aber was man für Seiten an sich entdecken kann ;-)

****

8. Moonlight shadow

Verdammte Verfolgung

Faye erwachte und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf . Sie war in Spikes Zimmer . Was war gestern los ? Die Erinnerung kam ganz langsam und Bruchstückartig ... Er war wieder da ... Er hat sie auf seinem Schoß gehabt , sie an sich gedrückt ...

"FAYE !" Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Ed sprang herein und Fay um den Hals . "Du bis wach ! Wie schön ! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht ! Das haben wir , jawohl !" Im Hintergrund ertönte ein Bellen . 

"Wie spät ist es , Ed ?" 

"Es ist ... trrrrrmmmm...." Sie sah auf die Uhr . "Kurz nach zwei ! Du hast lange geschlafen !" Wieder war es Ein , der zustimmend nickte . Ed nahm eine große Schachtel hoch . 

"Hier !" Sie drückte sie Fay in die Hand . "Von Spike !"

Und schon war sie draußen und die Tür geschlossen . 

Verdutzt nahm Fay den Deckel ab . Ein kurzer Brief . Von Spike . 

__

Heute um 21:30 Uhr am SPY .

Bitte komm bei guter Gesundheit , die dir die guten Kopfschmerztabletten

Auf meinem Schreibtisch bringen werden .

Spike

Fayes Blick richtete sich auf die Tabletten , die gegen Übelkeit , Schwindel und andere Kurzprobleme halfen und dann auf die Kiste . 

Sie brauchte fast den ganzen Tag , um sich vorzubereiten . Sie verbrachte Stunden in der Badewanne , probierte Make – up aus , machte sich die Haare . Und dann fragte sie sich eine Frage . Warum ? Es ging langsam auf den Abend und Jet saß im Wohnraum . 

"Ihr geht ins SPY ?" , fragte er . 

"Ja ."

"Viel Spass ." 

"Danke ."

"Ach , Faye ?"

Sie wandte sich überrascht um . 

"Benimm dich ausnahmsweise mal wie eine Frau und nicht wie eine Kopfgeldjägerin ."

Zuerst wirkte sie etwas verdutzt , lächelte aber dann , den Kopf schüttelnd und verließ die Bebop , als draußen das Taxi hupte . 

Spike war schon längst da . Er wartete schon seit einer halben Stunde . Hatte er sich zu früh auf den Weg gemacht oder hatte sie sich verspätet ? Auch egal , er tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab und verfiel in Erinnerung . 

"Der neue Stern des Kriegers ist erneut aufgegangen und leuchtet heller denn je ..." Der alte Mann lief langsam Sand durch seine Hände fließen . "Seine Vergangenheit ruht nun und ist still . Sie stört ihn nun nicht mehr , sondern ist nun ein unsichtbarer Wegweiser ."

Jet nahm die Pfeife in die Hand und zog dran . Es schmeckte widerlich und er hatte das Gefühl , dass der alte Indianer wusste , was er dachte . Das allerseltsamste war , wenn man versuchte ihn per Satellit zu orten . Mal war er auf der Erde , mal auf dem Mars . Gerade eben zum Beispiel , was sehr gelegen kam . 

"Das ist mit völlig bewusst ." , meinte er dazu und wunderte sich , warum der Sand in den Händen von Sitting Bull nicht aufhörte . 

"Er hat eine reine Seele ...." , fuhr der alte Mann fort . "Aber ohne Licht gibt es kein Schatten und mit Schatten kein Licht . Und indem er zurückgekommen ist , brachte er auch den mit , dessen reine Seele schwarz wurde . Und vergiss nicht ." Er sah zu Jet auf . "Eine Seele , die beschmutzt wurde , ist schwärzer der , der es im Blut liegt ."

"Du meinst Vicious ." , stellte Jet fest und zog noch einmal . Er wusste nicht , warum , aber diese Sitzungen beruhigten ihn immer , obwohl er immer dann kam , wenn sich nichts Beruhigendes abspielte . Es war wie eine böse Vorahnung und um die zu Bestätigen , war Sitting Bull genau der Richtige . 

"Manche Sterne sind verknüpft , so ist das im Universum als auch im wahren Leben . Um Spikes Stern drehen sich viele andere und er dreht sich selbst . Stirbt das Licht , so stirbt der Schatten , Jet und –"

"Stirbt der Schatten , stirbt auch das Licht ." , beendete er den Satz . "Hab ich verstanden ."

"Noch etwas , Jet . Der gefallene Engel treibt sein Unwesen nicht nur zu seinem eigenem Zweck . Er ist nicht so alleine , wie es manchmal scheint ."

Aus diesem Spruch konnte Jet gar nicht schlau werden . 

"Aber was ist mit Faye ?"

"Ihr Schicksal ist Zwiespaltig und sehr verstrickt . Nur zögernd kann ich die Mauern der Zukunft brechen , mein Freund ." Er hustete stark . " Ihr überschätzt den Faden ihres Lebens , er ist dünner , als ihr glaubt . Und vergesst nicht , wie zerbrechlich manche Dinge sind . Wenn du sie retten willst , dann sage Spike , dass nur das Blut eines gefallen Engels die Frau retten kann ."

Dann schien er auf einmal zu schlafen und Jet wusste , dass das Gespräch beendet war . Gut , dass er es aufgezeichnet hatte .

Spike schreckte hoch und sah auf die Uhr . Nur drei Minuten waren vergangen . Dann sah er zur Tür und richtete sich auf . 

Faye sah großartig aus . Natürlich war das SPY das nobelste , was die Mittlere Hauptstadt zu bieten hatte und sie fühlte sich , dass sah man in ihrem hübschen Gesicht , etwas unwohl , aber Spike sah niemanden im Raum , der besser hierher gepasst hätte .

Sie trug ein langes Kleid von dunkelblauer , seidener Farbe , unter dem sie , wie er schätzte , die schwarzen Stiefel trug , die man aber nicht sah . Oben war es wie ein Top , Seidenschwarz und um die Arme hing ihr ein Seidenes Tuch . Es freute ihn , dass sie auch den Schmuck angezogen hatte , der aus blauen Kristallen bestand .

Eine Kette , ein Armband , ein Ring und ein Haarreif , der ihre Hochgesteckten Haare zusammenhielt. Kunstvoll hingen Strähnen heraus . Er fand , dass sie noch nie zauberhafter ausgesehen hatte . 

Sie sah sich nervös um , machte einen Schritt nach vorne und sah ihn dann hinter den Pflanzen sitzen . Sie ging auf ihn zu . 

"Hallo , Faye ." , sagte Spike ruhig und stand auf . Gentelmanhaft , fand sie überrascht , wie er sich erst setzte , als sie ihm auf der Couch gegenüber Platz nahm . Es standen schon zwei Gläser Wein auf dem Tisch . "Du siehst sehr hübsch aus ."

"Danke ." , murmelte sie , sah auf ihre Hände auf dem Schoss , was sie selber sehr unhöflich fand , wusste aber , dass er sie sanft lächelnd ansah . " Warum ?"

"Was Warum ?"

Sie sah auf . Sein Lächeln war nicht verschwunden . 

"Wie was warum ?" , wiederholte sie und musste selber Lächeln , wurde aber wieder ernst . "Warum sind wir hier ?"

"Um was zu essen ." Er studierte die Karte auf dem Tisch . "Was willst du ? Ich empfehle dir Lachfilet." Er sah wieder auf . "Du magst doch Fisch , oder ?"

Faye sah ihn verdutzt an und war sich nicht sicher , ob er das absichtlich machte oder nicht . 

"Fisch wäre nicht schlecht ." , ging sie darauf ein und lächelte ihrerseits sanft , wie er . "Auf deine Kosten nehme ich das Lachsfilet mit Pilzsoße und du ?"

"Ich nehme das Rindsteak mit Antimarinen ."

Er klickte die Speisen auf der Karte an , die wieder von der Tischplatte verschwand . 

"Schön hier , oder ?" , fuhr er fort . "Ich dachte –"

"Spike !" Faye sah ihn fast streng an . "Was soll das ?"

"Was ?"

"Fang nicht wieder damit an !" Sie senkte die Stimme , als der Kellner sie musterte. "Warum tust du das ? Warum machst du mir so teure Geschenke und warum sind wir im SPY ? Gute Fisch gibt es auch woanders ." , nahm sie ihm gleich seine Antwort aus dem Mund . 

"Ich dachte ," , fuhr er seinen Satz fort . " dass es dir hier gefallen würde ."

"Nur darum ?"

"Ja ." Er senkte den Blick . "Du hast doch nicht mehr viel Zeit , warum sie mit unangenehmen Dingen füllen ?"

Faye stockte . Diese Antwort hätte sie zuletzt erwartet . Ihre Gedanken schienen sich auf ihr Gesicht zu projizieren . 

"Überrascht von mir ?"

"Immer wieder ." , gestand sie , als auch der Kellner kam und ihnen das Essen brachte . Sie aßen es ganz auf und redeten in dieser Zeit kein Wort . Faye ließ sich das Essen wörtlich auf der Zunge zergehen , als hätte sie Angst , den Geschmack für immer zu verlieren . Dann wurden die Teller wieder weggebracht und sie saßen bei ihren Gläsern Wein . Spike sah sie unverwandt an . 

"Wenn du etwas fragen willst , dann frag ." , forderte er sie auf ,aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und senkte wieder ihren Blick . 

"Es gibt zu viel zum fragen , ich weiß gar nicht , wo ich anfangen soll ."

"Wo du willst ."

Sie sah auf . Konnte ihn denn gar nichts davon abbringen , zu lächeln ? Doch , aber das würde erst in wenigen Minuten geschehen und daran dachte niemand . 

"Warum bist du wieder da ? Wie ist das möglich und was ist der Sinn des ganzen ?"

Spike lehnte sich an den Tisch und setzte die Arm drauf , so dass er näher zu ihr war . 

"Ich war tot ." , fing er sachlich an . "Es stimmt . Ich weis nur das , was man mir gesagt hat , über den Reanimationsprozess , meine ich . Als du gekommen bist , hast du mich gesehen , tot , wie du geglaubt hast , aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt belebten sie mich wieder .Ich weis , dass sie mich ein Monat lang im Krankenhaus hatten . Zu dieser Zeit gab es schon viele Versuche mit Tieren , die man wieder zu beleben versuchte und man fand heraus , dass es besser war , den Körper darauf vorzubereiten ." 

Fay starrte ihn direkt an . Direkt in die Augen und stellte erleichtert fest , dass sie verschiedenfarbig waren . Wahrscheinlich zitterten ihre eigenen selbst , während sie zuhörte . 

"Shin erzählte es mir , er war da wieder , Gott sei Dank , am Leben . Sie haben meinen Körper mit einer komischen Flüssigkeit bestrichen und aufgefüllt , wie flüssiger Stickstoff oder Alkohol – oder alles zusammen ." Er zuckte mit den Schultern , als wäre es ihm egal , was sie mit ihm gemacht haben . "Naja , das verhinderte , dass ich verweste . Alles noch in Takt also ." Sie wusste nicht , wie sie es aufnehmen sollte . 

"Der Sinn ist ganz einfach ." , fuhr Spike fort . " Sie erschufen eine Methode , tote zum Leben zu erwecken . Das tun sie auch mit den Syndikatsmitgliedern und zerstören dann die Informationen , damit niemand anderer da rankommen könnte ." Er zögerte .

"Es ist etwas geschehen , nicht wahr , Spike ?" Sie sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen . "Was ist passiert ?"

"Du hast dich verändert , Faye . Und das meine ich sehr positiv ." Spike lächelte noch wärmer , als zuvor . "Es ist angenehm in deiner Gesellschaft . Ich genieße es sehr . Es ist nicht so angespannt , niemand will etwas von dir , man unterhält sich ruhig . Es ist besser , als beim Syndikat . Sogar besser als mit –"

"Hör auf damit !" Sie drückte ihre Augen kurz zusammen und als sie sie wieder öffnete , war Spike wieder etwas weiter weg und lächelte nicht mehr . "Hör auf , bitte . Du bist _dafür _gestorben . Du hast nur _dafür _gelebt ."

"Dafür ?"

"Für Julia und Vicious ... Für deine Vergangenheit ."

"Faye –"

"Nein . Es ist nicht wichtig ." Sie atmete tief durch und sah zur Seite . "Du meinst ,ich kenne dich kaum , aber ich weis , was du manchmal denkst , Spike . Belassen wir es dabei . Etwas ist geschehen.", führte sie auf das alte Thema zurück . "Was ?"

"Eine Reanimationsmaschine wurde geklaut ." , erklärte er sachlich und es tat weh , dass kein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte . "Von Vicious . Wir wissen nicht , was er damit vorhat und es macht ziemlich Wirbel . Ich habe so das Gefühl , dass wir schon bald auf ihn stoßen werden ."

"Aber was hast du damit zu tun ?" , fragte Fay verständnislos . "Du bist kein Syndikatsmitglied . Du bist ihr Feind !"

"Ja ,eigentlich schon ." , stimmte er zu . "Aber ." Das berühmte Aber . "Ich wurde nach einem alten Recht wieder lebendig gemacht. So viel ich weis , gab es auch viel Streit darüber ." Er dachte kurz nach . "Vicious tötete die drei Ältesten Syndikatsvorsitzende , nicht , dass es besonders schade wäre , sie waren auch da , als ich noch dort war , aber damit erhob er Anspruch auf einen Direktorensitz und niemand konnte es ihm streitig machen . Da fing das eigentliche Chaos an . Sie fingen an , sich wegen der Stellungen im Syndikat selbst zu töten , bis McDoug und der Älteste auftauchten . Sie brachten wieder Ordnung und wollten Vicious gerade zum neues Direktor küren , als ich ihn tötete und –"

"- hattest somit Recht auf den Titel , starbst aber selber ." , fuhr Fay langsam verstehend fort . 

"Genau ." Er nickte . "Auf jeden Fall haben die mich sehr schnell mit ihm aufgegabelt , kurz , bevor du gekommen bist und der Reanimationsprozess wurde eingeführt . Danach froren sie mich mit den anderen ein und bis zuletzt war es nicht klar , ob sie nur mich , nur ihn oder keinen von beiden aufwecken sollten ." Plötzlich sah er sie direkt an . "Faye , was du vorhin gesagt hast –"

Auf einmal aber wurde sein Blick glasig und er starrte hinter sie . Faye musste kein Genie sein , um zu erkennen , dass hier etwas schief war . 

"Wie viele ?" , fragte sie nervös . Nach großartigen Manövern im SPY war ihr nicht . 

"Fünf , aber bestimmt mehr ." Er sah sie eindringlich an . "Du stehst jetzt auf und gehst zu Jet . Lauf nicht , das ist auffällig und schieß auf keinen Fall oder ich kriege Ärger und du noch mehr . Ich folge dir in einigen Sekunden . Ja ?"

"Ja . Mach's gut , Spike ." , meinte sie und stand auf . 

Ihm fiel auf , dass ihre Schritte nicht klapperten . Also doch Turnschuhe . Er musste lächeln , verkniff es sich aber . Sie ging durch den Raum , lächelte den Leuten höflich , ja fast freundlich zu und war schließlich durch die Tür verschwunden . Spike zählte von zwanzig Rückwärts . 

Sie bewegte sich so lautlos wie möglich , um kein einziges Geräusch zu verpassen und zog während dem gehen schon ihre Pistole aus einer kleinen Nebentasche . Sie war nicht blind und nicht taub und hörte , wie sich ihr langsam ein Schatten näherte . Es waren nur noch ein halber Kilometer bis zu Bebop . Ein Taxi wäre nicht schlecht ,aber eben in diesem Moment fuhr keines vorbei und sie war sich nicht sicher , ob das Zufall war. 

Faye blieb stehen , sah sich um und erstarrte . Hinter ihr stand jemand und zielte . Aus einer Gasse und von einer Feuertreppe aus auch . 

"Mist ." , meinte sie und schoss . 

Spike trat auf die völlig leere Straße . Einen Moment war es auch ganz still , bis er schließlich Schüsse hörte . Zuerst einen und dann einen ganzen Hagel . Er hoffte , nein , er betete fast , dass niemand verletzt wurde .

Er rannte in die Richtung , aus der die Geräusche kamen und war anscheinend zu spät . Von einem Geländer auf einer Feuertreppe hing ein schlaffer Körper . Er musst kein Genie sein , um zu erkennen , dass er tot war . Chiaon . Ein Problem . Und zwei lagen bewusstlos am Boden , aber nicht schwer verletzt . Nur Beinschüsse . Er rannte Richtung Bebop und entdeckte auf dem Boden Blut . 

"Faye !" , schrie er in die Dunkelheit . "Bleib stehen ! Du sollst nicht laufen !"

Sie rannte so schnell , dass ihre Lunge weh tat und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer . Ihr Schweine , dachte sie . Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht . Sie spürte , wie ihr Blut aus der Nase lief und hielt einen Taschentuch davor , was sie noch mehr beim Luftholen behinderte . Sie hörte Schreie aus der Dunkelheit , die sich nicht identifizieren ließen . Sie verstand nur etwas von Stehenbleiben , aber daran dachte sie zuletzt . Sie konnte die Bebop schon sehen . 

Jet saß im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Faye und Spike . Aber eher aus Spike . Er musste ihm sofort das Band vorspielen . Gott sei dank schlief Ed schon . 

Auf einmal hörte er , wie die Eingangstür auf und zuschlug und unregelmäßige , hastige und stolpernde Schritte den Gang entlang kamen . Er stand auf und Faye kam in den Raum . Sie sah schon toll aus in ihrem Kleid , aber das viele Blut überall ...

Er stützte sie beim Gehen und ließ sie auf die Couch niedersinken . Das Blut schien von überall herzukommen . Aus der Nase , aus den Augen , selbst unter den Fingernägeln floss es , als wolle es unbedingt aus dem Körper raus . _Es greift die Blutkörperchen an .... Eine zu hohe Dosis ist tödlich..._

"Faye ?" 

Er stoppte überall die Blutung mit Watte , aber sie sah trotzdem sehr blass aus und schien Schmerzen oder Zuckungen zu haben . Oder beides . 

"Faye , kannst du mich hören ?"

Zögernd schlug sie die Augen auf , die rot unterlaufen waren . 

"Was ist passiert ?" , fragte er sie , obwohl sie vielleicht nicht in dem Zustand für Antworten war . 

"Wir waren im SPY ..." , brachte sie heraus . Ganz heiser war sie . "Und dann waren da ...Typen ...Syndikat ... Und er hat gesagt , ich soll vorgehen.... Wurde angegriffen ... Sollte niemanden verletzten ...." Sie hustete . "Spike ... altes Recht wiedererweckt ... Direktoratsvorsitzender ...."

Dann wurde sie endgültig bewusstlos und Jet deckte sie mit einer leichten Decke zu . 

Wenige Minuten später wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen und diesmal kamen die Schritte zwar hektisch , aber schnell ,zielstrebig und sicher . Schon stand Spike in der Tür und stürmte zu ihnen nach unten . 

"Wie geht's ihr ? Ist sie verletzt ? Blutet sie ? Wurde sie angeschossen ? Braucht sie einen Arzt ?"

"Psst ." , machte Jet . "Das Blut , das kam nur durch das Gift . Sie wurde nicht angeschossen , keine Sorge ."

Spike blieb einen Moment lang unschlüssig stehen und setzte sich dann etwas müde , aber entspannter an den Tisch . 

"Was ist das ?" 

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Kassette und seine Hände wollten auch schon zugreifen , aber Jet zog sie weg . 

"Bevor ich sie dir gebe , möchte ich , dass du mir eine Frage beantwortest ." , meinte er . 

"Nur zu ."

Einen kurzen Moment war Pause . 

"Was für eine Stellung hast du im Syndikat ?"

Spike hätte jede Frage außer der erwartet . Er sah von Fays in Jets Gesicht . 

"Warum fragst du ?" Billiges Ausweichmanöver . 

"Das hast du mir bis jetzt nicht erklärt ." , sagte er . "Altes Recht , Spike , Direktoratsvorsitzender . Das hat Faye gesagt , bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde ."

Wieder gab es eine Pause . 

"Ich ja ." , bestätigte er . "Aber Auch Vicious . Aber der ist gleich untergetaucht , als er aufgewacht ist. Lin hat gesagt , dass man ihn anders behandelt hätte , als mich . Im Moment bin ich nur im hohen Rat ."

"Im hohen Rat ?"

"Ja . Ein Rang , den mir in der nächsten Zeit Gelegenheit geben wird , bei euch zu sein ." Er gähnte . "Heute zum Beispiel , werde ich hier schlafen , wenn mein Zimmer nicht besetzt ist ."

Jet lächelte , schüttelte den Kopf und steckte die Kassette in das Abspielgerät .

__

Aber ohne Licht kein Schatten und ohne Schatten kein Licht . Und indem er zurückgekommen ist , brachte er auch den mit , dessen reine Seele schwarz wurde . Und vergiss nicht : Eine Seele , die beschmutzt wurde , ist schwärzer der , der es im Blut liegt . _Der gefallene Engel treibt sein Unwesen nicht nur zu seinem eigenem Zweck . Er ist nicht so alleine , wie es manchmal scheint_

Aber was ist mit Faye ?

Ihr Schicksal ist Zwiespaltig und sehr verstrickt . Nur zögernd kann ich die Mauern der Zukunft brechen , mein Freund .Ihr überschätzt den Faden ihres Lebens , er ist dünner , als ihr glaubt . Und vergesst nicht , wie zerbrechlich manche Dinge sind . Wenn du sie retten willst , dann sage Spike , dass nur das Blut eines gefallen Engels die Frau retten kann .

Diese Worte hingen Spike noch viele Momente im Kopf , schon lange , nachdem Jet ins Bett gegangen war . Er hatte beschlossen , Faye nicht zu wecken , sie schien so ruhig zu schlafen . Er hatte ihr ledeglich eine zweite Bettdecke , die viel wärmer war , als die , welche sie jetzt hatte , und ein weiches Kissen gebracht . Was er nicht wissen konnte war , dass sie während seines Gespräches mit Jet nicht geschlafen hatte und auch nicht , während die Kassette lief , war aber dann in einen tiefen , unruhigen Schlaf gefallen . 

Spike bemerkte , wie sie anfing schwer zu atmen und hatte wirklich Angst , gleich Blut aus ihren Augen laufen zu sehen , aber das geschah nicht . Nur das Blut eines gefallenen Engels könnte die Frau noch retten , hatte der alte Indianer gesagt . Früher hatte ihn Spike einen alten , sackgesichtigen Wahrsager genannt , aber seit seinem eigenem Tod , den der Indianer vorhergesehen hatte , machte er das nicht mehr . Aber was bedeutete es , das Blut eines gefallen Engels könnte ihr helfen ? Und was bedeutete , dass Vicious nicht alleine war ?

Darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen . Er schlief auf der zweiten Couch ein . 

DON`T WORRY , SPACE COWBOY


	9. Oh boy , common

So , weiter geht's und ich hoffe , das die Qualität der Story nicht nachlässt . Mir ist wirklich eine geniale Idee gekommen , wie ich dem Streit zwischen Spike und Vicious mehr Tiefe verleihen könnte. Ich meine , nur weil beide Julia liebten , ist Spike aus dem Syndikat raus und seitdem hasst ihn Vicious ? Das war mir zu lasch ...Vielleicht hat Spike etwas getan ...Aber lest selbst ..;)

****

9. Oh Boy , common

Philipe , der Superhacker 

Als er aufwachte , und das tat er nicht , weil er ausgeschlafen hatte , sondern weil er unruhig wurde , spürte er einen leichten Schmerz auf seinem Arm . Er sah hin und entdeckte einen Pfeil darauf , völlig Schwarz mit einer schwarzen Feder . Er schreckte auf - Betäubungsmittel . Gleich neben ihm war Jet an den Stuhl gefesselt und geknebelt . Und Faye lag ebenfalls bewegungsunfähig auf der Couch . 

Er sprang auf und weil Jet in seiner Reichweite war , band er ihn los , dann Faye . Ihr Blick war panisch.

"Sie –haben-Ed ." , keuchte sie . Eindeutig hatte sie nicht genug Luft bekommen . "Sie haben sie mitgenommen ."

"Wer sie ?" Er wandte sich an Jet , als auch schon das Telefon klingelte . Einmal , zweimal ..

Faye wollte schon hingehen ,aber Spike hielt sie zurück . Dreimal , der Anrufbeantworter sprang an . 

Die Stimme erkannten sie . Sie klang kalt , ohne jegliches Gefühl .

Vicious war wieder auf dem Spielfeld . 

"Spike ." , ertönte seine Stimme . " Ich weis , wie lange das Narkosemittel hält , ich habe es entwickelt, also tu nicht so , als würdest du mir nicht zuhören ."

Eine kleine Pause . Und dann –

"Spike ! HILFE !" Eine Kinderstimme , leicht panisch , leicht wütend . Wie Ed eben um Hilfe schrie . 

"Sie wird sterben , Spike ." Warum war in der Stimme kein Gefühl , wie war das möglich ? " Sie wird sterben , wenn du nicht kommst. Du weist , wie das ist . Das willst du ihr sicher ersparen , denn niemand wird sie aufwecken können ."

Spike hob den Hörer ab . 

"Wo?" , fragte er und Faye wich zurück ,als sie das hörte . Sachlich , kalt . 

"In der alten Kirche ."

Dann wurde aufgelegt , denn mehr gab es nicht zu sagen . Spike schaltete das Telefon aus und und griff unter die Couch . Eine Pistole , zwei . Ein Messer in den Ärmel und fünf Granaten in die Taschen. Mehrere Ersatzmagazine . 

"Wartet hier , geht nicht raus ." , meinte er und steuerte auf die Tür zu . "Vicious untersteht nicht dem Syndikat , nicht den Regeln und nicht dem Recht . Er wird seine Agenten überall haben ."

Jet wusste , dass Spike gehen würde . Er kannte ihn lange genug , um zu wissen , dass er wieder ernst machte und er wusste auch , dass sein Freund durch nichts abzubringen war . Ed war ein Grund , Vicious der andere . Welcher der wichtigere für ihn war , war Jet unklar . 

"Viel Glück , Spike ." , meinte er und wandte sich ab . "Pass auf dich auf , ist das klar ?"

"Glasklar ."

Er wandte sich auch ab und ging zum Ausgang und Jet zu seinen Bonzaipflanzen . 

Faye stand da , in der Mitte und konnte sich nicht bewegen . Schließlich gaben ihre Beine nach und bewegten sich ebenfalls Richtung Ausgang . 

"Spike !" , schrie sie . "Spike , warte ! Spike !"

Sie fing wieder an zu keuchen und schließlich sah sie Spike stehenbleiben und umdrehen . Sie hielt kurz vor ihm an . 

"Bitte , ich flehe dich an !" , rief sie . "Du darfst nicht gehen ...bitte !"

Er lächelte sie wieder sanft an . 

"Du weist , dass ich muss . Ed braucht meine Hilfe . Unsere Hilfe ."

"Aber du bist meine ganze Familie !" Sie knickte weg und landete auf den Knien . Aber umfallen würde sie nicht . Sie klammerte sich an seine Jacke und war fest entschlossen , nicht mehr loszulassen. "Du darfst dich nicht mit Vicious treffen , du wirst sterben , du Narr ! Nicht !"

Aber anstatt sich loszureisen , kniete sich Spike vor sie nieder und nahm sie in den Arm . 

"Ed braucht unsere Hilfe , Fay . Du willst sie auch nicht im Stich lassen , das weist du ." Er drückte sie von sich weg und sah ihr in die Augen . "Ich verrat dir was : Ich bin ganz sicher nicht scharf auf eine Begegnung mit Vicious , auch wenn das so aussieht ." Er wischte ihr die Tränen von der Backe . "Aber mir bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig . Und dann , wenn ich Ed geholt habe , werden wir nach einem Heilmittel für dich suchen . Ist das in Ordnung , Fay ? Lässt du mich gehen ?"

Sie sah ihn mit zitternden Augen an . Er fragte sie , ob es in Ordnung sei... Zitternd lies sie seine Jacke los und er hob sie wieder auf die Beine , wandte sich ab und ging . 

"Du musst wieder zurückkommen , Spike ." , sagte sie ihm noch hinterher . "Du musst , verstehst du?" 

Und diesmal ging er nicht einfach nur weiter . Er drehte sich um , lächelte ihr zu und nickte . 

Das war ein gutes Zeichen . 

Ed war nicht fest angebunden , denn die Seile schnitten ihr nicht ins Fleisch , aber der Knoten war sehr fest . Auf einmal hörte sie Schritte . Nicht die eines erwachsenen Menschen , eher die eines Kindes . Sie würde nicht zeigen , dass sie Angst hatte , oh nein , aber etwas nervös wurde sie schon . Der Schatten wurde immer deutlicher , als ein Junge zum Vorschein kam . 

Er war kaum älter als acht . Seine Haare waren eine Mischung aus hellem Blond und Weiß und hingen ihm bis zum Kinn . Seine Augenfarbe waren grau – blau . Und komisch Angezogen war er auch , in diesen schwarzen Umhang . 

"Hallo ." , sagte er schüchtern zu ihr . "Ich bin hier , weil Mama gesagt hat , ich soll dich loslassen . Spike kommt ."

Er kniete sich vor ihr hin und löste den Knoten an ihren Händen . 

"Wie heißt du ?" , fragte Ed und vergaß ihre Angst . Spike würde bald dasein . 

"Man nennt mich Philipe."

Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet . Ihr kamen Computerspiele in den Sinn , ein Bankausraub , Chat , Schachspiele .

"Du bist Philipe van de Ars ?" , fragte sie ungläubig . "Der Superacker ? Der so gut Schach spielt und seine Gegner im Schlaf schlägt ?"

"Ja . Bist du -?"

Er sah sie fragend und erwartungsvoll an . 

"Ich bin Edward Francoise Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky , die Vierte ." , stellte sie sich vor . 

"Radical Ed ." Philipe lächelte und half ihr auf die Beine . "Nett , dich kennenzulernen ."

"Ja !" Sie lachte . "Wundervoll ." Sie zögerte , sah ihn von oben bis unten an , umging ihn . "Ich dachte , du bist sieben ."

"Bin ich auch ." 

"Philipe !"

Ed hörte Schuhe klappern , hastige Schritte , die auf sie zugingen . Eine schöne Frau trat aus dem Schatten . Ihre Haare waren lang und blond , fast künstlich und sie war ganz in Schwarz angezogen . 

"Philipe , wir müssen gehen . Sie werden hier gleiche beide eintreffen ."

"Ich bin Radical Ed ." , stellte sich Ed vor und reichte der Frau die Hand . "Aber nennen Sie mich Ed , das tun die meisten ."

"Gerne ." Die Frau lächelte und nahm Philipe bei der Hand . "Man nennt mich Julia . Ich bin Philipes Mutter ."

SEE YOU LATER , SPACE COWBOY

Ist es das , was Spike getan hat ? Vielleicht , vielleicht aber auch nicht ! Na , wer durchschaut die Wirren der Vergangenheit ? Aber pst ! Nichts verraten ;-)

Ciao Ciao 

Julia


	10. Realationship of light and shadow

Jetzt geht's weiter ! Wie findet ihr das ? Julia ist also Mama vom kleinen Philipe , Eds Freund aus dem SpaceNet . Wie wird sich das auf die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Spike auswirken und was ist in der Vergangenheit eigentlich passiert ?

****

10. Realationship of light and shadow

Mein Freund , der Feind

Die alte Kirche hatte sich fast , nein eigentlich gar nicht , verändert , seit er zum letzten mal hier war . Sogar das Fenster , welches bei der damaligen Explosion zerbrach , war wieder da . Drinnen war es ganz still , man hörte jeden einzelnen Schritt , den Spike machte . Es machte ihn kaum nervös .

"Versteckst du dich wieder in der Dunkelheit , Vicious ?" , fragte er in die Stille hinein . Er bemerkte , dass die Spuren der letzten Schießerei immer noch da waren . "Greifen mich deine Leute wieder von hinten an ? Nichts Neues ?"

Wie aufs Stichwort gingen einige elektrische Kerzen auf und verliehen dem ganzen einen dramatischen , aber auch einen unheimlichen Beigeschmack . Ganz vorne , unter den Bildern der Heiligen , saß . Sie lebte noch , schien sehr munter und war nicht angebunden . Als sie ihn sah , sprang sie ihm glücklich um den Hals .

"Puh !" , machte sie . "Danke , Spike ! Es tut mir Leid , ich wollte nicht –"

"Schon gut , schon gut ." , meinte er nur . "Los , lauf . Lauf schnell zu Jet . Pass auf , dass dir niemand folgt ."

Er war sich sicher , dass es zwar niemand tun würde , aber guter Rat war nicht schlecht . 

"Ach , Spike ." Ed drehte sich um . "Kennst du eine Julia ?"

"Julia ?" Er drehte sich rasch um , fast panisch . 

"Wenn du sie siehst , sag ihr , sie soll Philipe von mir grüßen , ja ?"

Und dann rannte sie weg . Sie wusste nicht , welches Chaos sie in Spikes Kopf angerichtet hatte . Julia? Sehen ? War sie lebendig ? Und wer war Philipe ? War es nicht Ed's Chatfreund oder wie man das auch immer nennen konnte ?

Plötzlich hörte er einige Meter hinter sich etwas rascheln und sah sich um . Schwarze Federn lagen auf dem Boden verstreut . Um schwarze Stiefeln . 

"Ich habe für dich extra Licht gemacht , Spike ." Vicious stand da und starrte ihn von unten durch seine silbernen Haare an . "Ich muss mich hinter niemandem verstecken ."

"Was willst du ?"

"Ich wollte dich sehen , das ist alles ."

"Lügner ." Spike nahm seine Pistole aus der Tasche und Vicious griff zu seinem Schwert . "Du mieser Lügner . Du hast alle verraten ."

"Verraten ?" Vicious richtete sich auf . "Um jemanden zu verraten , muss man ihm erst etwas versprechen . Ich verspreche nie etwas ."

"Du hast versprochen , Julia zu beschützen ."

Das schien Vicious aus dem Konzept zu bringen , denn er zog rasche sein Schwert und hielt es vor sich . 

"Sie hat mich verraten , Spike ." , meinte er nur und man sah ihm nicht an , der er nervös oder wütend war . Es war immer noch die dunkle , kalte Stimme . "Sie hat mich verraten , vergiss das nicht . Und damit hat sie sich schuldig gemacht und mich in den Abgrund gestürzt ."

"Was für eine billige Ausrede ." Spike zielte auf Vicious Kopf . Eine Bewegung und er würde schießen . "Wie sollte sie denn dich verraten haben ?"

"Warum sprichst du so abfällig über sie ?" Er ging nicht auf die Frage ein . "Hast du sie wieder vergessen ? Wechselt dein Herz so rasch ?"

"Wenigstens hab ich eins , das wechseln könnte ."

Vicous schlug zu , einmal , zweimal . Spike schoss . Beide verfehlten sich und die Einrichtung des geweihten Ortes wurde wieder leicht beschädigt . 

"Warum schlägst du so halbherzig zu ?" , fragte Spike . Natürlich hätte ihn Vicious aus dieser Entfernung wenigstens gestreift .

"Warum schiesst du so halbherzig ?" Er stand ganz ruhig . 

"Du hast nie vorgehabt , Ed etwas anzutun ." Spike hatte seine Pistole wieder sinken lassen . Er hatte so das Gefühl , dass es eher ein Gespräch werden würde . "Sie war nicht angebunden , als ich gekommen bin und schien recht fröhlich . Und du hast gehört , was sie gesagt hat und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher , dass du weist , was sie damit gemeint hatte . Ist Julia am Leben ? Hat man sie wieder auferweckt ."

Vicious sah ihn weiterhin unverwandt an . 

"Ich habe dich hier haben wollen , Spike . Ich wollte dich sehen , sehen , welch gute Arbeit sie doch geleistet haben ." Es war wirklich nicht weit hergeholt . "Wir werden heute nicht sterben , Spike ." , verkündete er . "Heute nicht . Aber bald ."

"Warum sind wir dann hier ?" Spike hob erneut die Pistole. "Warum rauszögern ? Hast du Angst ?"

"Angst ? Ich kenne keine Angst ." 

Spike schoss und war sich sicher , dass er treffen würde , aber in diesem Moment streifte der schwarze Vogel sein Gesicht und der Schuss ging daneben . 

"Ich habe keinen Grund für Angst . Und ich darf nicht sterben , sonst wäre Julia in Gefahr ." 

Aber Vicious selbst war nirgendwo mehr zu sehen . 

UNDERSTOODNESS IS FIRST RULE , SPACE COWBOY

Oh , hab ich da eine Frage nicht beantwortet ;) Was ist denn jetzt passiert ? Muss ja ausschlaggebend gewesen sein , wenn Vicious etwas wie Gefühle zeigt ....


	11. Ghost's of the past part two

So , ich hoffe , das letzte Kapitel war nicht zu knapp gehalten . Und noch mehr Rätsel ...

****

11. Ghosts of the past ( part two )

Warnungen aus der Vergangenheit

"Spike , hinter dir !"  
Er wusste sofort , wer da gerufen hatte , obwohl er diese Stimme lange nicht mehr gehört hatte . Nun , gehört hatte er sie erst vor wenigen Stunden , aber nun war eine andere . Ein erregte , besorgte Stimme. Voller Emotionen . Nicht stumpf , abgestorben und kalt . Ein Schuss ertönte , eine Kugel flitzte an seinem Ohr vorbei . Naja , nicht wirklichan_ seinem _Ohr , sondern am Ohr des jüngeren Spikes . Der, der bald zweiundzwanzig sein würde. Und die Kugel war nicht zufällig dorthin geflogen, sondern absichtlich . Sie traf ihr Ziel . Der Mann , der auf Spike zielte , fiel tot um . 

"Gut geschossen , Vicious ." , meinte er grinsend und stieß mit dem Rücken an ihn . 

"Man tut , was man kann ."

Und sie schossen , um den anderen zu schützen und würden dafür auch sterben . Aber noch war nicht die Zeit dafür . Alles verschwamm , kein Boden , keine Decke , keine Grenzen und Spike mittendrin , bis alles wieder ins rechte Lot kippte . Es war ein großer Raum . Keine Sitze , keine Fenster . Nur ein einziges Brett an der goldenen Wand , an der eine große Schrift verfasst worden war . 

"Du verlässt uns , Spike ?" Die Stimme klang jetzt kühler , als vorhin . "Warum tust du das ? Warum lässt du uns – mich – im Stich ."

"Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich , Vicious . Du hast mich im Stich gelassen ."

"Was wird aus Shin ?"

"Er wird einen neuen Meister bekommen .", entgegnete der junge Spike . "Alles ist nur halb so schlimm."

"Für dich ist alles halb so schlimm ." Vicious wandte sich ab . "Du hast das Syndikat verlassen und ich hätte das Recht , dich zu töten ."  
"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit ."

"Geh ." Vicious deutete mit dem Finger Richtung Ausgang und senkte den Kopf . "Du hast sie mir weggenommen , ohne zu ahnen , was du damit angerichtet hast . Sie liebt dich nicht wirklich ."

"Ich –"

"Geh , Spike ." Er wandte sich um . "Beim nächsten Mal , wenn wir uns begegnen , werde ich dich töten , das schwöre ich bei meinem Blut ."

Als er durch den Flur der Sünden ging , hörte er noch seine Stimme . 

"Du hast alles zerstört und nun wirst du dafür bezahlen ."

Wieder erst alles vermischt , dann klar und deutlich . 

"Vicious , Spike !" Julia sah sie beide erschrocken , abwechselnd an . "Nein ! Senkt euere Waffen ! Bitte ! TUT SIE WEG !"

Ein Schuss , ein Schlag . Die Klinge des Schwertes brach bei der Berührung mit der Kugel und diese wurde abgeprallt .

"Warum , Vicious ?" , fragte der junge Spike . "Warum ?"

"Du hast es soweit kommen lassen ." Er keuchte . "Bevor du zu uns kamst , kannte ich Julia schon ..."

"Vicious , nicht ..."

"Du weist nicht , was du angerichtet hast . Du weist nicht , dass du unser Leben zerstört hast ."

"Ich habe nichts getan ."

"Nicht , Vicious ." Julia hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund . "Bitte nicht !"

Er hatte bis jetzt nicht erfahren , wovor sie solche Angst hatte . Auf einmal wurden die Stimmen zu Echos : Undeutlich und nicht sichtbar . 

"Du musst auf sie aufpassen ."

"Du musst sie beschützen ."

"Lass sie nicht sterben ."

Es war ein greller Raum und es bewegten sich Schatten darin , aber wo sie herkamen , wo sie hingingen und wer sie vor allem waren , dass konnte Spike nicht sagen . Und das machte ihn nervös . 

"Wer seid ihr ?" , rief er in die Dunkelheit hinein . "Zeigt euch ."

Die Schatten waren überall und nirgends . 

"Du weist doch , wer wir sind , Spike ." 

"Sträube dich nicht gegen diese Vorstellung ."

Wie war das möglich ? Spike sah sich um . Es war schwierig hier , sich zurecht zu finden . 

"Mädchen müssen beschützt werden , Spike ."

Es gab keinen Zweifel . Diese gebrochene Frauenstimme , dieser Umriss . 

"Annie ..."

Die Frau aus dem Geschäft auf Ganymed wurde deutlicher . Sie lächelte . 

"Mädchen müssen beschützt werden , damit sie sanft und schön bleiben ." , meinte sie . "Das weist du doch ."

"Natürlich weis er das , er ist ein kluger Junge ."

"Mao ?"

Und wieder verschwammen die Leute , wurden zu Schatten und lösten sich im Licht auf . Auf einmal war es ruhig , nichts rührte sich . 

Und dann kamen zwei Personen , es schien ihm , als hätte er sie vor kurzem gesehen , aber es war unmöglich ...Damals war er sieben gewesen .

"Spike ...mein Junge ..."

Sie streckten ihre Arme aus . 

"Mum , Dad ."

Spike machte einen Schritt vor und in dem Moment wurde erst alles schwarz , dann bunt . Er wachte auf und sah sich gegenüber eine erschrockene Person .

"Faye , komm schon ! Wir kommen noch zu spät !"

"Alice , lauf doch nicht so !"

"Komm schon , Mike !"  
"Leo , los , wir kriegen Ärger !"

"Wo bleibt denn Sarah ?"

"Sally ! Los ! Los ! Los !"

Es war , wie ein schlecht geschnittener Film . Mal spielte sich etwas hier ab , mal dort und Faye war Zuschauer . Und sah sich selbst . 

Sechs Schüler , vielleicht siebte Klasse ,rannten eine lange Treppe hoch . Es war eher ein Weg . Nein , nicht vielleicht siebte Klasse . Sogar ganz sicher . Da war sie selbst , lachen und rennend hinter einem Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren . Hinter ihnen Mike , Leo , Sally und Sarah . Faye wusste , wann das war . Sie waren in der großen Pause in die Stadt gefahren , haben sich aber dort zu lange aufgehalten . 

"Leo , pass auf !" , rief sie , aber es brachte natürlich nichts . Er stolperte , sie flogen alle zusammen hin , lachten und kamen zu spät . "Ihr Dussel ." Aber ein Träne tropfte herab . 

"Faye ?" 

Die Bilder haben gewechselt . Sie saß alleine auf einer Bank mit einem Jungen , mit Mike natürlich , mit wem denn sonst . Er hatte braune , halblange , wuschelige Haare . Mädchenschwarm und sie hatte Glück . 

"Du willst doch , oder ?"

"Klar !" , rief die junge Faye viel selbstbewusster , als sie sich fühlte . Aber bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten , wechselte der Schauplatz erneut und Faye hatte sofort erkannt , wo sie war . Davor hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet . 

Es war das Schiff ... 

"Mum , schau doch !" Eine Faye , nun in der neunten , aber was spielte da schon die Klasse ? " Schau dir die Erde an ! Wahnsinn !"  
Es war ihr erster Flug und es sollte ihr letzter werden , für eine lange Zeit . 

"Na , kleines Fräulein ?" Ihr Vater blickte zu ihr , strahlte sie an . "Gefällt es dir hier oben ?"

"Und wie ! Am liebsten würde ich für immer hier bleiben ."

"Na na na ." , neckte sie ihre Mutter . "Ich putze das ganze Haus und dir gefällt es dort nicht ? Hast du uns nicht mehr lieb ?"

"Natürlich hab ich euch lieb !" , entgegnete Faye trotzig . "Sehr , sehr lieb und –"

Aber sie konnte den Satz nie mehr an ihre Eltern richten . Es war zu spät . 

Faye hörte , wie hinten etwas explodierte . Die Antriebssysteme , wie sie inzwischen wusste . Und dann platzte ein Fenster und die Luft strömte heraus . Die kleine Faye fing an zu schreien , als eine Druckwelle sie erfasste . 

"Mummy ! Daddy !"  
Sie schrien auch . Noch schlimmer , als sie , was sie bis jetzt nicht verstanden hatte , warum es so gekommen war . Ihr Vater blutete aus der Nase , kroch aber noch zum Cockpit und stellte auf Autopilot auf Gate 21 , das nächstgelegen Rettungszentrum . 

"Meine süße ..." 

Dann brach er zusammen und Faye sah ,wie die Adern an seinem Körper eine nach der anderen platzte, sein Gesicht blau und rot wurde , seine Augen raustraten . Ihre Mutter wurde mit einer heftigen Wucht an das Fenster geschleudert und blieb dort hängen . Der Druck schwand etwas .

"Faye ... mein Schatz ...meine kleine Faye ...."

Dann sah sie , wie ihre Mutter immer leerer wurde , als würde man sie aussaugen und hinter dem Fenster sah man Blut und kleine Bröckchen rausfliegen . 

"MUM ! DAD !"

Dann wurde der Druck zu groß und sie wurde ohnmächtig . 

Sie schreckte auf , keuchte mehr , als dass sie atmete , klammerte sich verzweifelt an die Decke , aber dann trat ein Gesicht in ihr Bild , dass ihr wie ein Rettungsschimmer vorkam . 

IT'S ONLY A DREAM , SPACE COWGIRL

Arme Faye . So oder so ähnlich dramatisch muss sich wohl ihre Fahrt zum Gate gewesen sein . Und was ist mit Spike ? Wie ist seine Vergangenheit ? Ist sie so , wie er dachte , oder ist viel mehr dahinter, als gesagt wurde ?


	12. Old way of life

****

12. Old way of life 

Wie Kopfgeldjäger arbeiten

"Faye , was ist mit dir ?" Spike schnippte ihr vor den Augen , aber sie reagierte nicht . " Sag doch was."

Ihre Augen zitterten , schlossen und öffneten sich wieder und es schien , als würde sie wieder da sein , von wo auch immer sie war . "Faye ? Was ist denn ? Was fehlt dir ?"

Sie sah ihn an , ganz ungläubig . 

"Was mir fehlt ?" , echote sie verdutzt . "Nichts , wie kommst du darauf ?"

"Du hast im Schlaf geschrien ."

"Das heißt noch gar nichts ." , entgegnete sie gleichgültig . "Was kümmert's dich eigentlich ?"

Sie stand auf und streckte sich . 

"Ich geh in mein Zimmer ." Sie gähnte ausgiebig . "Von ständigen Auf-der-Couch-schlafen hab ich schon Kater ."

Sie schwankte etwas und ging in den dunklen Gang , während Spike ihr noch nachsah . Er war sich sicher , dass nichts in Ordnung war . Zu müde , um groß mitten in der Nacht darüber nachzudenken , legte er sich wieder schlafen . 

"Spike ." 

"Hm ?"

Er hasste diesen Raum mitsamt den meisten , die hier drinnen saßen . Denn einige hier , wie Shin und Lin , hatten gar keinen Ort , wo sie hätten mit dem Sinn des Lebens hingehen können . Die Luft war angespannt , feindlich und erfreut . Es Lebe die Demokratie !

"Nachdem uns Vicious van de Ars verraten hat , haben wir ihn aus dem Syndikat des Roten Drachen ausgeschlossen ." McDoug sah in die Runde . "Mehrmals hat er uns seine Eigenwilligkeit und seine Sturheit gezeigt , welche uns Ärger , aber auch Erfolg einbrachte . Heute geht es zu Ende ."

"Wir haben dich also auserwählt , dem Red Dragon Syndikat den Weg zu Weisen ." Der Ältest kniff die Augen zusammen . "Nimmst du dein Amt an ?"

Spike lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen . 

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken ."

Eine gespenstische Stille breitete sich im Raum aus , denn niemand wollte so recht glauben , dass jemand es wagte , so einen wichtigen Posten abzulehnen . 

"Das ist unmöglich !"

"Lächerlich !"

"Völlig ausgeschlossen !"  
"Das ist nach deinem Recht . Es sei dir gewährt ." , sprach der Älteste gegen all die Widersprüche an . "Eine Woche Zeit gewähren wir dir zu deiner Überlegung . Entscheide gut , denn auch dein Lebensweg hängt davon ab ."

"Mein Lebensweg oder mein Lebensfaden ?" , fragte Spike sarkastisch zurück .

"Dein Lebensweg ." , entgegnete McDoug und sah in die Runde . "Wir haben nicht Zeit und Geld geopfert , damit wir dich wieder umbringen ."

"Korrekt ." Nilson erhob sich . "Jedem , der dem Synidkat nicht im Weg steht , wird Leben gewährt ."

"Ein Recht , welches Vicious verdreht hatte ." , erinnerte Spike . "Ihm stand praktisch jeder im Weg ."

"Wir sind nicht wie Vicious !"

"Wir sind das Synidkat !"

Auch McDoug erhob sich nun . 

"In einer Woche ist das nächste Treffen . Sitzung ist geschlossen ."

"Was machste denn da ?" , fragte Jet und trat näher heran . Er kam gerade aus seinem Arbeitszimmer, als er Spike im Netz sitzen sah . 

"Ich such nach Beute ." , meinte er selbstverständlich , aber Jet fiel der Kugelschreiber aus der Hand . 

"Du machst _was _?"

"Das , was ich schon immer gemacht habe ." Spike blickte auf . "Was ist so ungewöhnlich daran ?"

"Was so ungewöhnlich daran ist ?" Jet bückte sich und steckte den Kugelschreiber in seine Hosentasche . "Als erstes stirbst du . Dann erfahren wir , dass deine Leiche nicht da ist . Wenig später stehst du dann vor der Tür und nun suchst du nach Kopfgeld ?"

All die Tatsachen schienen Spike nichts auszumachen . Aber kaum hatte er weggeschaut , als etwas rotes an ihm vorbeiflitzte und ihm den Computer abnahm . Ed war aufgewacht .

"Guten , guten Morgen !" , rief sie . 

"Morgen , Ed ." , meinte er und beschloss , gleich zur Sache zu kommen . "Ed , wer ist Philipe ?"

"Philipe ?" Sie sah ihn verdutzt an . "Das ist mein Freund aus dem SpaceNet ."

"Wie heißt er mit Nachnamen ?" , hackte Spike weiter nach . 

"Philipe van de Ars ."

Die Zigarette , die Spike im Mundwinkel hing , fiel zu Boden und ging aus . Einen Moment lang war stille , seine Augen hafteten an Ed , wie nach einem Anzeichen suchend , dass er sich verhört hatte . Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte , wandte sich wieder Jet zu . Aber etwas an seinem Verhalten sagte , dass noch nichts in Ordnung war . "Und was ist jetzt genau so komisch daran?"

"Spike !" Jet zündete sich eine Zigarette an . "Du bist nun im Rat der hohen Tiere oder wie auch immer der heißt . Im Syndikat , verdammt noch mal ! Du kannst in den Ruhestand gehen !"

"Dort geht niemand in den Ruhestand." Er zündete sich nochmal eine an . 

"Du weist , wie ich das meine ."

"Ja . Weist du ." Spike nahm einen Zug . "Ich glaube , du weist nicht , welches Glück ihr habt . Du und Ed und Faye . Klar werdet ihr immer als dreckige , nutzlose Kopfgeldjäger genannt , aber was wissen die schon ? Seid ihr nicht die freie Polizei ? Geld gegen das Fangen von Verbrechern . Aber ihr habt den Bullen gegenüber einen Vorzug :" Er sah auf . "Ihr seid an nichts und niemanden gebunden , außer an das allgemeingültige Gesetzt . Aber was ist das schon ?"

"Wie meinst du das , Spike ?" , fragte Jet , obwohl er es zu wissen glaubte . Aber solche Momente gab es selten . "Gefällt es dir nicht im Syndikat ?"

Spike lächelte und nahm einen so kräftigen Zug von seiner Zigarette , dass die , die ihn nicht kannten , hätten meinen können , er würde sie in diesem letzten Zug ausrauchen . 

"Gefallen ?" , wiederholte er . "Es hat mir dort nur am Anfang gefallen . Wäre es auch weiterhin so gewesen , wäre ich geblieben . Bei Julia und Vicious ."

"Ich verstehe ."

"Es gibt dort gute und schlechte Zeiten und die überwiegen meistens . Ich habe heute meinen Direktoratsposten angeboten gekommen , aber ich habe gesagt , ich werde es mir überlegen . Aber eigentlich will ich nichts mit Verbrechersyndikaten zu tun haben . Die bringen mir nur Unglück . Ich will nur wieder Kopfgeldjäger sein , Jet . Das ist alles , was ich brauche ."

"Es ist aber nicht so sicher ."

Faye trat völlig angezogen und geschminkt in den Raum und wandte sich an Ed .

"Und kleines , hast du was großes gefangen ?"

Jet und Spike starrten sie an . 

"Jep !" Ed ließ eine Hand nach oben schnellen . "Hier , Leional McKinzey , bringt doch glatte fünf Millionen auf die Wage ."

"Perfekt ."

Sie drehte sich um und steckte die Hand unter das Sofa , wo Spikes Waffen lagen .   
"Was hast du damit gemeint , dass es nicht so sicher ?" , fragte er sie . 

"Siehst du doch ." 

Sie klemmte ein Messer an das Handgelenk . 

"Und es sind meine Waffen . Eine Frau sollte Handtaschen tragen ."

Er griff danach , aber dann ging alles schnell . Faye schnappte sich seine Hand , drehte sie rum , stand gleichzeitig auf , schmiss Spike zu Boden und legte ihm ein Knie auf die Brust . Seine ausgerauchte Zigarette fiel zu Boden . 

"Spitze , Faye !" , jubelte Ed .   
"Den Trick hast du von mir , gib's doch zu ." , murrte er und sie ging von ihm runter , damit er sich wieder aufrichten konnte . 

"Ja ." Sie stopfte sich Magazine in ihre , wie es schien , unendlichen Hosentaschen und es sah nichts heraus . "Ganz nützlich . Wollt ihr mitkommen ? Wird sicher ein Spass ."

"Ein Spass ?" Nun kippte Jet die Zigarette aus dem Mund . "Seid ihr völlig durchgeknallt , alle beide ? Spass ?"  
"Kommst du mit , oder nicht ?" , fragte Spike , ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen . Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Nein , ich hab was anderes am laufen , kann also sein , dass ihr mich nicht erreichen könnt ."

"Viel Spass ." , meinte Ed . "Ich bin immer da , wenn ihr mich braucht ."

"Natürlich , kleine Dame ." Auch Spike lud sich mit Waffen und Munition voll . "Also schön brav bleiben ."

"Viel Spass , Jet ." Faye zwinkerte ihm zu . "Wir sehen uns heute Abend , ja ?"

"Na , hoffentlich ." , brummte er und es lies Faye grinsen . 

"Wie hieß der Typ nochmal ?" , fragte Spike und steuerte auf die Bar zu .

"Leional McKinzey ." , erinnerte ihn Faye un reichte ihm das Ausgedruckte Photo . "Die erste übernimmst du ."

"Klare Sache ."

Er grinste ihr zu und betrat den Laden , während Faye draußen stehenblieb . 

Fünf Minuten vergingen , 

zehn , 

fünfzehn . 

Was machte er dort eigentlich ? Na was wohl , meldete sich ihr Gehirn . Was wird er wohl in einer Bar machen ? Wütend drehte sie sich um und wollte gerade den Laden betreten , als Spike herauskam . 

"Wir müssen nach Norden ." , meinte er lächelnd . "Hat etwas länger gedauert ."

Sie blickte hinter ihn und bemerkte , dass alles ganz normal war . Keine zerbrochenen Flaschen oder Stühle . Allerdings bemerkte sie auch , dass eine schlafe Hand von der Bar hing . 

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht , Spike ?" , fragte sie ihn zischend , als ein Liebespaar knutschend an ihnen vorbeischlenderte . 

"Nichts ." , meinte er und zündete sich eine Zigarette an . "Ich hab ihn nur am Kragen gehalten und dann ist er ohnmächtig geworden ."

"Und die Gäste ?"

Aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern , als er bemerkte , dass Fay sich ein Taschentuch an die Finger hielt .Und nichts zu übersehen waren die Blutflecke . Er sprach sie nicht darauf an , um unangenehme Themen zu vermeiden , aber sie selbst grub eins aus , was ihm besonders unangenehm schien .

"Du hast komisch auf Eds Freund reagiert ." , meinte sie , während sie durch die Straßen schlenderten.

"Dieser Superhacker Philipe van de Ars ."

"Superhacker ?" Er sah sie an . "Kennst du ihn etwa ?"

"Nur seinen Vornamen und seine Tätigkeit hab ich gekannt . Er hat mal den Code zu einer Bank geknackt , aber nichts rausgenommen . Nur so zum Spass . Aber er ist noch ein Kind und sie konnten ihn nicht verhaften . Er ist sieben ." Sie sah ihn an . "Sagt dir der Name Van de Ars etwas ?"

"Ja ." Spike war plötzlich sehr kühl . "Das ist Vicious' Nachname ." Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie . 

__

Heaven's Hell . Die Bar sah ganz nett aus , aber durch das offene Fenster , durch das man eigentlich nichts erkennen konnte , drang der Gestank von Erbrochenem , Fett und Alkohol durch . 

"Du bleibst da ." , meinte Faye bestimmt zu Spike . "Ich übernehme ."

Spike blieb stehen und dachte , dass es bestimmt lange dauern würde , aber schon hörte er drinnen Schüsse , Zerbrechen von Glas und Holz und rannte hinein . 

Wie Fay das in knapp einer Minute geschafft hatte , war ihm Rätsel . Es war , als wäre ein Elefant auf die Bar zugelaufen . Drei Gäste lagen bewusstlos am Boden und aus ihren Hälsen steckten Betäubungspfeile . Faye selbst saß mit einem Knie auf der Brust Kellners und hielt ihm eine Waffe an die Stirn . Spike seufzte . 

"Kannst du nicht etwas zärtlicher sein ?" , fragte er sie und ging auf den verängstigten Kellner zu . Sie nahm die Waffe weg . 

"In bestimmten Momenten bin ich das sogar ." , meinte sie , stand auf und der Kellner richtete sich auf.

"Na , die möchte ich erleben ." Er lächele und kniete sich vor den Kellner . "Und , hat meine Freundin hier was aus Ihnen rausgekriegt ?"

"Ja ." Faye steckte die Pistole zurück in ihre Tasche . "Der liebe Leional ist tot , aber manche sollen ihn schon gesehen haben . Und mehr war da nicht . Du hast gestört ." Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche , holte ein Feuerzeug hervor , fand aber keine Zigaretten . "Darf ich ?" Sie nahm ihm seine ab und rauchte ruhig weiter . Spike wandte sich dem Kellner zu . 

"Sie sehen , meine Freundin hier ist sehr though ." Er nickte ihr zu und lächelte dann . "Also noch mal bitte ."

"Es – es gibt nicht fiel zu erzählen ." Die Stimme des Mannes zitterte . " Er ist schon lange tot , aber es gibt Gerüchte ."

"Welche ?" Faye nahm einen kräftigen Zug .

"Er soll wieder da sein , irgendein Medikament ." Er stockte . "Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen , aber wenn es wahr sein sollte , dann wird er wahrscheinlich im alten Turm sein." Er nickte nach rechts . "Sie wissen schon , der am Stadtrand ."

"Ja , der ist uns bekannt."

"Ist das alles , was du uns zu sagen hast , Freundchen ?" Faye spielte wieder mit ihrer Pistole . "Bist du dir sicher , dass du nichts vergessen hast ?"

Er schluckte . 

"Ist viel los , in letzter Zeit dort , sagt man ..." Er zitterte jetzt . 

"Ist das alles ?" , fragte Spike freundlich nach , aber der arme Kellner sank zu Boden und wurde ohnmächtig . Entweder das , oder er war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler . 

Er seufzte und richtete sich auf . 

"Vielleicht hätten wir noch was aus ihm rausgekriegt ." , meinte er trocken . "Musstest du ihm solche Angst einjagen ?"

Sie grinste nur kurz und schritt aus der Bar . 

Hoch , dunkel und unheimlich ragte der alte Turm am Stadtrand empor und die Wolken um ihn herum schienen grauer und schwerer zu sein . Es waren fünf Stockwerke .Ein Stück der Turmspitze fehlte und auf den Balken saßen einige schwarze Krähen , die plötzlich nervös aufflatterten . 

"Wir sind hier nicht alleine ." , meinte Spike und sah sich um . 

"Natürlich nicht ." Sie zückte einen kleinen Beutel aus der Tasche und bevor er noch reagieren konnte, schmiss sie eine Granate in das dritte Fenster von oben . Es explodierte , rauchte , jemand schrie . "Und gleich nochmal ." Und bevor Spike reagieren konnte , schmiss sie eine Kugel durch die Tür und eine in den zweiten Stock . Kurz hintereinander krachte es und die Steine regneten vom Himmel , dass sie sich ducken mussten . 

"Muss das so auffällig sein ?", fragte Spike genervt und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die sich langsam legenden Staubwolken . "Ich hab das Gefühl , dass wir hier von jemandem ganz anderem erwartet werden , als vom McKinzey ." Er wandte sich Faye zu , die den Beutel sorgfältig wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaute . "Du nimmst die Hintertür , sei leise und folge mir unauffällig ."

"Ja , ja ." , machte sie gelangweilt . "Du willst deinen Spass ganz alleine haben ."

Er lächelte er ihr zu und wollte noch sagen , dass es hier durchaus kein Spass werden würde , aber sie war schon zu weit weg und er hätte rufen sollen , was er in dieser gespenstischen Stille mehr als alles andere vermeiden wollte und machte sich auf den Weg durch den gähnenden Eingang in den Turm . 

Als er eintrat , war alles noch zerstörter , als sonst . Alles war in Stücke gerissen worden , die Bankreihen , der Altar . Der alte Turm war früher ein Platz gewesen für die , welche Kein Geld hatten, der staatlichen Kirche zu zahlen . Wieder eine Kirche , welch Ironie , dachte er und ging weiter . Um ihn herum lagen vielleicht drei Leichen mit dem Zeichen das Syndikats und Vogelfedern lagen verstreut auf dem Boden . 

"Du meinst also wirklich , dass Vicious hier ist ?" , fragte Faye und trat näher . 

"Ja , er wartet auf uns ." Er wandte sich ihr zu . "Du bleibst im Hintergrund , ist das klar ?"

"Nein ." , widersprach sie. "Ich helfe dir . Ich habe nichts zu verlieren !"

"Aber ich !" Das letzte sagte er etwas lauter , als beabsichtigt , wurde aber wieder ruhig . "Bleib zurück . Wenn Vicious dich sieht , wird es ihm egal sein . Du kennst ihn , bist ihm einmal begegnet , du weist doch , wie er ist."

Faye hielt seinem Blick eine Weile noch stand , sah aber dann wieder zur Seite , mit panischen Augen, die irgendeine Bewegung zu beobachten schienen . Etwas flatterte hinter ihm nervös auf . Nicht genau hinter ihm . Etwas aus der Dunkelheit . Und er wusste auch schon wer es war . Er hatte keine Angst vor ihm und auch keine Angst , was heute passieren könnte. Nein . Er hatte davor Angst ,was er heute erfahren könnte . 

"Spike , dreh dich um ."

DON'T FRIGHTEND OF THE DARK , SPACE COWBOY


	13. Lovely song of family blood and tears

Jo , ein neues Kapitel , auf das ihr gewartet habt ! Es hat etwas länger gedauert , ja , aber nicht , weil ich es nicht fertig hatte . Nein , die Schule und dann noch eine andere Geschichte ( The Vision of Escaflowne – Story ist erstmal im Verzug , ich komm da nicht weiter ) für Fanfictionpress.net ( Noch nicht online ) .

****

13. Lovely Song of Family blood and tears

Verlorene Geheimnisse

__

"Warum fallen Engel , Großvater ?"

"Sie fallen aus vielen Gründen . Sie weinen Blut und Feuer , ihr Hass ist unermesslich , während sie in das unendliche Nichts fallen . Aber fallen sie aus Liebe , wird man sie irgendwann , im Laufe der Zeit , auffangen und alles wird sich wenden ."

***

"Hallo , Spike ."

Vicious stand da , den Kopf wie immer leicht gesenkt , damit die Augen aus seinem halblangem , grauem Haar herausstechen konnten . Das Schwert an seiner Seite baumelte , aber kein schwarzer Vogel war weit und breit zu sehen . 

"Du bist meiner Einladung gefolgt . Zusammen mit- "Seine Augen glitten zu Faye . " Faye Valentine." Nun waren seinen Augen fest auf sie gerichtet und Spike drückte sich etwas in den Vordergrund , um sie zu schützen . Umso mehr überraschte es ihn , was Vicicous sagte . "Ich habe nur Spike erwartet . Geh nach Hause , Mädchen . Ich habe nichts mit dir zu tun ." Aber Faye rührte sich nicht , blieb standhaft auf ihrem Platz und setzte noch dazu ihrer wütendsten und widerstandsfähigsten Blick auf , was ihn nicht zu beeindrucken schien . "Geh ." , wiederholte er . "Oder bleib hier und sehe das Trauerspiel mit an ."

"Welches Trauerspiel denn , Vicious ?" Spike sah ihn an . "Es ist nicht traurig , wenn du stirbst ."

Er zog seine Pistole aus der Innentasche und zielte auf Vicious' Herz und er zog nicht einmal sein Schwert . Er stand reglos , etwas zur Seite gedreht , als würde er auf den weiteren Verlauf der Handlung warten . Spike zog die Sicherung zurück . Er wollte gerade schießen , als ein greller Schrei ertönte . 

"Nein ! Nicht Papa !" 

Ein kleiner Junge rannte aus dem Schatten der Seulen , die rund um den runden Raum herum aufgestellt waren . Er war schätzungsweise sieben und rannte direkt auf Vicious zu und klammerte sich an seinen Mantel . Die Augen waren eine Mischung aus grau und blau , die Haare waren eindeutig der selben Farbe , wie die von Vicious . 

"Das ist Philipe !" , stellte Faye fest . "Philipe van de Ars ."

"Richtig ." Vicious legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf den Kopf und drückte ihn etwas an sich . "Das ist Philipe . Er ist mein Sohn ."

Eine lange Pause entstand ,in der niemand wusste , was er so recht sagen sollte . Aus Angst , auf ein Kind zu schießen , ließ Spike die Pistole sinken .

"Dein Sohn ? Er ist sieben !" , meinte Spike und die Fassungslosigkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben . "Heißt das , du hattest einen Sohn , während wir im Syndikat waren ?"

"So ist es ."

"Aber warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt ? Damals war –" Er zögerte . "Alles anders ."

"Ja , damals ." Vicious wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht . Das war das erste Mal , dass er das machte . "Damals waren wir Freunde Spike , wie Brüder . Darum wollte ich dich nicht verletzten ."

"Mich verletzten ? _Mich_ verletzten ? Du hast Mao getötet ! Du hast Annie getötet ! Ganz abgesehen von den anderen ! Also erzähl mir nichts , dass du mich nicht verletzten wolltest !"

"Sie haben dich von mir ferngehalten ." Er stand ganz gerade , etwas zur Seite gedreht und sah ihn durchdringen an . "Meinst du , ich weis nicht , was du von mir denkst ? Ja , ein kaltherziges Monster , das denkst du . Denn nur wenige Menschen sind mir wichtig und die will ich ganz haben ."

"Du hast deine Leute auf Julia gehetzt ." Spike richtete seine Waffe auf ihn . "Du hast gesagt , dass du sie liebst ."

"Papa liebt –" , wollte Philipe einwerfen , aber Vicious sah ihn an und er wurde leise . 

"Warum bist du nicht mit mir gekommen ?"

Auf einmal fing es an zu regnen , wie immer , wenn etwas derartiges geschah , als würde der Himmel die Zukunft kennen und weinen . 

"Wohin ?"

"Zu Mao und Annie , sie hätten uns glücklich aufgenommen ." Einen Moment lang meinte Spike ein Zittern durch Vicious Körper gehen gesehen zu haben .

"Dich vielleicht , aber nicht mich . Aber du denkst wieder nur an dich ! Ich hatte damals schon meine Familie verloren und zugleich eine neue gewonnen und du - " Sein Blick funkelte wütend auf . "Du hast sie mir genommen !"

"Ich ?"

"Ja . Du hast mir Julia weggenommen und meinen Sohn . Sie brachte ihn zu ihren Verwandten und ich konnte ihn nicht finden . Vor einem halben Jahr wollte sie mir dir verschwinden und mich und _ihn _zurücklassen ."

"Das würde Julia nicht tun ." , widersprach Spike . "Nicht sie ."

"Das hat sie aber getan ." , fuhr Vicious fort . "Aber nicht , weil sie dich wirklich geliebt hat . Sie dachte , mit dir würde sie all ihre Probleme loswerden und wollte ihr altes Leben zurücklassen ." Er sah zu Boden . "Sie bezahlte mit dem Leben . Aber ich habe –"

"Sei still , Vicious !" , fuhr Spike ihn an . " Philipe , geh aus dem Weg ."

Der Junge regte sich zuerst nicht , aber dann schubste ihn Vicious leicht von sich weg und er rannte zu einer Säule . 

"Du auch , Faye ." Vicious zog sein Schwert und Faye wich etwas zurück . Drei Schritte hinter Spike , bereit , ihr Rückendeckung zu geben . "Es gibt ein Heilmittel für dieses Gift und je nachdem , wie es ausgeht , wirst du es bekommen ."

Bereit zum töten gingen sie aufeinander los . Spike rannte absichtlich auf Vicious zu , damit er ihn besser treffen konnte , aber der Schuss und der Schlag fielen nie . Man hörte Turnschuhe quietschen und Stiefel klappern . 

" Nein ! Nicht !" , ertönten zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig . 

Es war ein komisches Bild . Spike zielte mit seiner Pistole auf Vicious , aber vor dem Schussrohr stand Faye . Und Vicious hatte seine Schwertklinge auf Spike gerichtet , aber die Spitze war kurz vor einer anderen Kehle . 

"Julia !" Vicious nahm das Schwert weg und trat zurück . 

"Faye !" Auch Spike ließ die Waffe sinken . 

Die beiden Frauen standen Rücken an Rücken , damit sich die anderen nichts antun konnten . Dann gingen sie auseinander und wieder standen sie sich gegenüber . 

"Ich dachte , du willst in die südliche Hauptstadt ." Vicious steckte sein Schwert überraschender Weise weg und seine Stimme hatte einen Ton . Nicht diesen herzlosen , mörderischen und kalten Ton , sondern schon fast einen beschämten und sanften . "Warum bist du zurückgekommen ?"

"Philipe ist weggelaufen ." Sie nahm den Jungen am Arm und sah zu Spike . "Hallo , Spike ."

"Julia ." Sein gesicht war fassungslos und wirkte fast hypnotisiert , was nicht nur Faye , sondern auch Vicious aus der Fassung brachte . Er stellte sich einen Schritt vor . 

"Sie gehört dir nicht mehr ."

"Ich weis ." , entgegnete er ruhig . "Und jetzt verstehe ich auch , was du gemeint hast , Vicious , als du sagtest , ihr wolltet mich nicht verletzten und ich habe alles zerstört . Es stimmt . Aber hätte ich es gewusst , hätte ich es nicht getan ."

Es entstand eine Pause . 

"Faye Valentine ." , meinte Julia . "So sehen wir uns wieder ."

"Julia ." Sie nickte ihr zu . 

"Ich freue mich für dich ." Philipe stand ganz ruhig in ihrer Hand . "Du weist vielleicht nicht , was ich meine , aber das wirst du erfahren ."

Faye hustete in ihr Taschentuch und versuchte das Blut zu verbergen . Spike legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter . 

"Du siehst , Vicious , ich habe weder Lust , noch Zeit mit dir zu Kämpfen ." Er steckte die Pistole weg. 

"Nach all den Jahren verstehe ich dich ."

"Dann gibt es nichts , was meinen Hass auf dich weckt , alter Freund ." Vicious drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Ausgang , Julia und Philipe hinterher . "Wir werden nie lange getrennt sein , denn –"

"Philipe und Ed sind noch da !" , rief der Junge noch hinaus . "Grüßt sie schön von –"

Aber weiter kam er nicht , denn plötzlich stöhnte Faye schmerzerfüllt auf . 

EASY COME , EASY GO , NEVER FORGET , SPACE COWBOY

So . Wie in meiner Bio steht , habe ich einen Drang zum Drama hin und nur ab und zu kommt ein Happy End . Ich weis nicht . Es würde genau so , wie die Serie enden : Mit dem Tod . Good bye , Faye Valentine . Can I see you some day again ? 


	14. Knockin' on heaven's door part one

Ich werde nach diesem Kapitel eine kleine Pause machen ;) Aber nicht , weil ich keinen Bock mehr hab , nein ! Wir fahren in den Ferien für zwei Wochen weg , das heißt : Zwei Wochen keine Fortsetzung . Sorry , Leute !

Dieses Kapitel wieder blutig wie eh und je , aber diesmal auch mit viel Drama drin . Ja , die liebste Faye schreit auf , aber warum ? Was geschieht mir ihr ?

****

14. Knockin' on Heaven's door ( part one )

Spike drehte sich um und sah , wie Faye schwer atmend an einer Bank angelehnt saß . Ihre Hände waren auf einmal zerkratzt , an manchen Stellen aufgerissen . Aus ihrem linken Augenwinkel und unter ihren Fingernägeln tropfte Blut . Aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Wunde an der Seite . Ein großer , roter Fleck auf ihrer Bluse zeichnete sich auf der linken Seite unterhalb der Rippen ab . Und er schien immer größer zu werden . Und saftiger . 

" Verdammt ! Faye ." Er stürzte zu ihr und musste sie halten , damit sie nicht umkippte . "Was ist passiert ?"

"Der Arzt hat gesagt..." Sie zuckte und biss die Zähne zusammen , um nicht zu weinen . Ihre Hände drückten auf die Wunde , aus der immer noch Blut quoll . "Dass alte Wunden aufreisen können ... Vor Jahren ...wurde ich angeschossen ..."

"Mama , was ist mir Ms Valentine ?" Philipe wollte schon zu ihr stürzen , aber Julia hielt ihn zurück . 

"Bleib hier ."

Sie rannte zu Vicious , flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr , er zog seinen Mantel aus und reichte ihn ihr .

"Das Gift wird sie gleich töten ." , murmelte Spike und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn . "Und diese Wunde ...Verdammte Scheiße aber auch . "

"Nur ein Tropfen , Spike ." , flüsterte Julia und hielt ihm den Mantel hin . "Nur ein Tropfen des Gegengiftes wird ihr helfen ."

Verdutzt nahm er den Mantel und sah , dass er ebenfalls blutdurchtränkt war .

"Was -?" 

"Faye war nicht die einzige , die man versucht hatte , umzubringen ."

Jetzt , da er keinen Umhang mehr trug , sah Spike zahlreiche Blutflecke auf Vicious Hemd . Aber seine Arme waren bereits verbunden 

"Auch ich hatte das Gift bekommen . Es sind solche armseligen Menschen . " Er drehte sich um , nahm Philipe bei der Hand und ging . "Mach's gut , Spike ."

Julia blieb noch kurz . Dann beugte sie sich zu Spike . 

"Mach sie glücklich , Spike ." , flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr . "So , wie du und Vicious es für mich getan habt ."

Dann sprang sie auf und rannte weg . Kurze Zeit später hörte er Geräusche von einem abhebendem Schiff und er war alleine mit Faye , die er zu verlieren schien . 

"Warte ." 

Er wühlte in den Taschen des Umhangs nach dem Gegenmittel – aber es war keins da . Nur hatten sich seine Hände vor Blut rot verfärbt . Da es in der Kirche keinen Medizinkasten zu geben schien , umwickelte er ihre Wunden mit Vicious' Umhang . 

Dann legte er sie sich auf den Schoss . 

"Sie haben uns am Ende angelogen , es tut mir Leid ."

"Es war – kein Gegenmittel -?" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an . 

"Wirst du ein bisschen Schmerz ertragen ?" , fragte er zweifelnd und rollte ihr Hemd hoch . Sie schlug nach seiner Hand . "Ich muss die Kugel rausziehen , verdammt !" Viel zärtlicher , als seine Stimme entblößte er ihre Seite und sah sich der blutende Loch an . "Beiß die Zähne zusammen , Faye ."

Er spürte , wie sie krampfartig nach seinem Hemd griff , als würde sie es nie mehr loslassen wollen . Die nächsten zehn oder zwanzig Sekunden waren schlimm . Spike musste die Wunde auseinanderziehen , um zu sehen ,wo sich die Kugel befand und sie dann mit den Fingern herausfischen . Faye keuchte , schrie einmal kurz , weinte aber nicht und war leise . Die Kugel fiel mit einem leisen Geräusch zu Boden und Spike wickelte das immer noch blutende Loch mit Vicious Umhang zu . Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn . 

"Faye , wie geht's dir ? Schaffts du's nach Hause , ja ?"

Er wollte sie eben hochheben , als sie sich schwer machte und den Kopf schüttelte . 

"Nein ." Nun weinte sie , zuerst Blut und dann klare Tränen . "Nicht nach Hause , nicht zur Bebop . Ich bin müde . Ich will schlafen ."

"Nein , Faye . Du bist nicht müde !"

Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper und er wusste es , tief im inneren seines Verstandes , wusste er , dass sie nicht überleben würde . Die blutenden Hände , das Blut aus den Ohren und Augen , selbst am Haaransatz blutete sie . Er verharrte in dieser Position und sah dann in ihr Gesicht . Traurige , große Augen blickten benommen zurück . Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihrer Stirn entlang , zu ihrer Backe und küsste sie rechts . Auch wieder blieben sie in dieser Positionen , vielleicht einige Sekunden , vielleicht einige Minuten . Faye öffnete leicht den Mund und er spürte , wie die Hand , die sich an ihn klammerte, immer leichter zupackte .

"Das ist alles ... nur ein Traum ...." 

Ihre Augen schlossen sich . Der Puls hörte auf , die Brust sank . Die Hand fiel zu Boden . 

"Ja . Ein Alptraum ." 

Und dann war nichts mehr zu hören . 

AND IT'S DARK EVERYWHERE 

Ich bin nicht Gott und ich kann nicht einfach so ein Gegenmittel für Faye herzaubern .Mir ist da wirklich nichts mehr eingefallen . I'm sorry . Leb wohl , liebste Faye ...

So , das war's erst mal für zwei laaaaange Wochen . Aber hey , danach geht's noch weiter , also reinschauen , wenn ich wieder da bin ! Arme Faye , armer Spike . Wie wird er das verkraften ? Wie werden es Jet und Ed aufnehmen ? 


	15. Knockin' on heaven's door part two

Halli Hallo !!!! Ich bin wieder da ! *Na wer denn sonst* ;-) Wo waren wir stehengeblieben ? Ach ja ...ooohhh...

Ja , Faye ist tot , wie ich mit Entsetzen feststellen musste , als ich mich an den Computer setzte . Ich habe sie getötet ! Oh mein Gott , wie konnte ich das nur tun ? Und dabei gehört sie zu meinen Favoriten ! Und der arme Spike ....

Aber hey , the Show must go on und so kehren wir erstmal zur Bebop zurück !

( Vielen Dank für die Reviews ! Ihr seid die besten !)

****

15. Knockin' on Heaven's door ( part two )

"Sieh nur." 

Mit seiner Knochigen Hand wies der alte Indianer aus seinem Zelt . Jet folgte der Bewegung und sah , wie ein Stern sich deutlich bewegte . 

"Du weist , wer das war , hab ich recht ?" 

"Natürlich ." Er gab ihm die Pfeife zum Rauchen . " Ein Stern hängt am Faden des Lebens , er wird vielleicht fallen . Ein anderer dreht sich regelmäßig und um ihm herum ist Gleichgewicht ."

Jet kratzte sich am Kopf . 

"Kannst du mal deutlicher werden , Winnetou ?" , fragte er und sah hinaus . "Ich weis , dass der eine , helle Stern Spikes ist , und da ist meiner und einer davon... läuft sehr unregelmäßig ..."

Er sah entsetzt zum Indianer und sprang auf . 

Jet rauschte durch den Haupteingang in den Wohnbereich . Er war schon seit Monaten nicht mehr so schnell gerannt , wie er sich mit leichtem Scham selbst eingestehen musste und blieb stehen . Die Totenstille war nur zu deutlich . Er sah Ed neben der Couch auf dem Boden sitzen und sich die Nase putzen . Gleich daneben lag Ein . 

Unsicher machte er einige Schritte auf die Couch zu und sah Fay , die wie schlafend dalag . Aber sie schlief nicht , sie war ganz bleich und in diesem Moment auch noch so zerbrechlich , dass es wehtat . Er konnte nur ihre Hand sehen , traute sich auch nicht , ihr Gesicht zu erblicken . Auf dem Tisch stand ein Topf mit rot verfärbtem Wasser und ein Tuch . 

"Ed , wo ist Spike ?"

Sie sah auf , ihre Augen waren ganz traurig und zeigte Richtung Aussichtsfenster im anderen Zimmer . 

"Faye ist weg ." , schluchzte sie und schniefte leise vor sich hin . "Sie ist weg ..Und sie kommt nicht mehr zurück ...."

Während Jet darauf zuging , hörte er etwas . 

__

Er hat eine reine Seele ....Aber ohne Licht gibt es kein Schatten und mit Schatten kein Licht . Und indem er zurückgekommen ist , brachte er auch den mit , dessen reine Seele schwarz wurde . Und vergiss nicht : Eine Seele , die beschmutzt wurde , ist schwärzer der , der es im Blut liegt .

Du meinst Vicious . 

Manche Sterne sind verknüpft , so ist das im Universum als auch im wahren Leben . Um Spikes Stern drehen sich viele andere und er dreht sich selbst . Stirbt das Licht , so stirbt der Schatten . Noch etwas, Jet . Der gefallene Engel treibt sein Unwesen nicht nur zu seinem eigenem Zweck . Er ist nicht so alleine , wie es manchmal scheint und -

Stirbt der Schatten , stirbt auch das Licht . Hab ich verstanden . Aber was ist mit Faye ?

Ihr Schicksal ist Zwiespaltig und sehr verstrickt . Nur zögernd kann ich die Mauern der Zukunft brechen , mein Freund . Ihr überschätzt den Faden ihres Lebens , er ist dünner ,als ihr glaubt . Und vergesst nicht , wie zerbrechlich manche Dinge sind . Wenn du sie retten willst , dann sage Spike , dass nur das Blut eines gefallen Engels die Frau retten kann .

Und dann ging das Band wieder von vorne los . 

"Spike ?" 

Er schmiss einen Stein aus seiner Tasche auf das Abspielgerät , dass sofort verstummte und starrte wieder in die unendliche Wüste des Mars . Auf einmal hob er seine Faust und schlug gegen die stabile Fensterscheibe . 

"Verdammt !" , schrie er hinaus . 

"Spike , können wir denn nichts mehr tun ?"

Spike lächelte bitter und sah ihn an , mit einem Blick , der Jet zusammenzucken lies . Traurigkeit , Melancholie , vielleicht auch Selbstmordgedanken . Ein Blick , den Spike hatte , als er zum letzten Mal Julia gesehen hatte , nach Jets Erinnerung ...Bevor – das Alles passiert war ..

"Für eine tote Frau kann man nichts mehr tun ,Jet . Weist du noch ?" Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen und rauchte seine Zigarrete , als wäre es ein Strohhalm , an den er sich klammerte , um nicht zu ertrinken . "Vicious und Julia van de Ars haben einen siebenjährigen Sohn mit dem Namen Philipe , der sich zufällig als Eds Freund rausstellt . Und eben in dem Moment , wo ich meinen schlimmsten Feind verloren habe , passiert das ..."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen . 

"Scheiße ."

Auf einmal bellte Ein und greller Schrei erfüllte die ganze Bebop . Dieser Schrei kam eindeutig von Ed .

Der Schrei , den sie ausstieß , ging durch Mark und Bein . Er war panisch . Sie rannten hastig in den Wohnraum .

"Ed , was ist mit dir ?" Spike war als erstes dort und sah sich um . Die kleine Ed war bis an die hinterste Ecke zurückgewichen und blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Sofa , auf dem Faye lag , immer noch so , wie er sie dort hingelegt hatte . Hatte sich nicht bewegt ...Hatte nicht geatmet ...Sie war tot ...Aber Selbst Ein war ängstlich zurückgewichen . 

"Was ist denn ?" , fragte Jet genervt . "Was schreit du so ? Kannst du Lausebalg nicht einmal ruhig sein ?"

Ed schluckte . 

"Können Tote ihre Hände bewegen ?"

"Natürlich nicht ." , entgegnete er barsch und sah zu Spike , der seinen Kopf an Fayes Mund gelegt hatte . Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet . 

"Jet !" Er sprang auf und warf ihm ein Telefon zu . "Ruf Shin an , beeil' dich !"  


THERE'S SOMETHING HAPPEN , SPACE COWBOY

Jo ! Na , war das was oder war das was ? Ich finde es etwas lahm , aber nach den Ferien muss ich mal in Schwung kommen . Es ist nur noch ein Kapitel Leute ...Wie wird es enden ? 

Ich habe überlegt 1) Eine Beerdigung für Faye . 2) Spikes Selbsmord oder 3) Vicious wird doch noch böse und sprengt die Bebop mit einer Bombe in die Luft , die er in Fayes Rachen platziert hat ...;)

Reviewt und lasst euch überraschen ...


	16. Knockin' on heaven's door part three

So , ich hoffe , euch gefällt das allerletzte Kapitel ...Es ist schon fast wie ein Epilog ...Aber seht euch doch nur den ersten Satz nach der Überschrift an ...;) Ich hab's einfach nicht gekonnt ! Na , hab ich euch angeschmiert oder angeschmiert ? 

****

16. Knockin' on Heaven's door ( part three )

Faye öffnete die Augen . Sie hatte das Gefühl , solche Schmerzen schon lange nicht mehr gehabt zu haben . Monate , Jahre , Jahrhunderte ? Dass sie die Augen wieder öffnen würde , hätte sie auch nicht geglaubt . Es waren keine echten Schmerzen . Es war eher das Gefühl , da zu sein , sich wieder zu spüren . Sie spürte auch einen Verband an ihrer Seite und zuckte zusammen . McKinzey – der Turm – Spike –Spass – Vicious – Julia – Philipe – Spike – Blut - Dunkelheit . 

Sie ließ ihre tränenden Augen nach oben wandern , zu dem kleinen Deckfenster und sah nur das All und die Sterne . Sie heulte und wusste nicht so recht warum . Sterbende Eltern , sterbender Spike und sie selbst , von der Kugel getroffen und das schöne Licht , dass so weit entfernt lag und sie es nicht erreichen konnte . Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über das Augen und blieb ruhig liegen , bis sie bemerkte , dass sie in ihrem Zimmer nicht alleine lag . 

"Warum hast du geweint ?"

Der Atem war genau neben ihrer Hand und sie hatte alles , nur keine Angst . 

"Ich weis nicht ." , sagte sie ganz ehrlich . "Ich kann es dir nicht beschreiben ."

"Brauchst du nicht ." Spike setzte am Rand des Bettes hin . Es war völlig Dunkel , sie konnte nichts erkennen , kein Licht , kein Stern brannte . Aber sie wusste , dass er sie ansah . "Ich habe auch geweint , als ich wiedergekommen bin ."

Eine Zeitlang herrschte Stille . 

"Wie ?" , fragte sie nur und war sich sicher , dass er wusste , was sie damit meinte . 

"Erinnerst du dich noch , was der alte Indianer gesagt hatte ?" Sie hörte ihn atmen und sei Herz schlagen . "Nur das Blut des gefallenen Engels könnte dich retten . Auf dem Brettergymnasium wird Logik nicht beigebracht ." Er lächelte kurz . "Vicious war der gefallene Engel . Um ihn zurückzuholen, hat man ihn mit zehnmal soviel Medikamenten zugestopft , wie mich und diese Mischung in seinem Blut war das perfekte Heilmittel . Ich habe deine Wunde mit seinem Umhang verbunden und habe das Blut daran nicht gesehen . Und dabei dachte ich , Julia warf mir den Umhang zu , weil sich darin das Medikament befand ."

"Wer hat mich verarztet ?Sie - ?"

"Nein . Shin . Er hat Medizin im Frühstadium studiert ."

Dann war wieder diese Pause , die alles zu füllen schien . 

"Wo sind Ed und Jet ? Es ist so leise ?"

"Die sind noch auf dem Mars geblieben , um einige Angelegenheiten zu klären ." Er räusperte sich . "Meinst du , wir kommen drei oder vier Tage ohne sie aus ?"

"Könnte schwer werden ." , meinte sie schwach , aber immer noch sarkastisch genug , damit man es hörte . Ihr Kopf glitt zur Seite . "Ich möchte ... Aufstehen ." , meinte sie , aber Spike schüttelte energisch den Kopf . 

"Kommt nicht in Frage . Du bist verletzt ." 

"Aber mir ist langweilig ."

"Ich kann dir einen Fernseher herbringen , wenn du willst ."

"Kriegst du den alleine hoch ? Was ist mit deinem Rücken , alter Mann ?"

"Hey , dir ist doch langweilig !"

"Ja ."

"Dann bleibe ich hier ."

"Ist ja um so viel besser ."

"Was soll das denn jetzt bitte heißen ? Ist mein Humor dir nicht gut genug ?"

Sie lächelten sich in der Dunkelheit an und Spike legte seinen Kopf müde auf das Bett zurück . Kurze Zeit später waren sie beide eingeschlafen . 

Am nächsten Morgen war Faye die erste , die aufwachte . Spike konnte nun wirklich überall schlafen , als stünde er unter Drogen und hörte nichts . Sie stieg über ihn hinweg , immer noch in den selben Sachen , wie sie damals aufgebrochen waren und ging in die Küche . Sie wollte sich nicht umziehen , denn es tat weh , ihre linke Hand zu heben . Die Wunde war frisch zugenäht . 

"Was haben wir denn da ?" , fragte sie laut und sah in den Kühlschrank . Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, wie sie mit ihrer Mutter gekocht hatte . Jet hatte wirklich eine gute Auswahl da . Hühnchen, Gemüse , Beilagen , Wein . Es schien , als würde sie heute alles machen wollen . Tanzen , Kochen , waschen . Sie hatte Lust zu tun und zu machen . Sie hatte das Gefühl , all die Dinge schon so lange nicht mehr getan zu haben , dass sie plötzlich Lust hatte , alles zu tun . Alles gleichzeitig . Und sie würde mit dem Kochen anfangen . Und es würde gut werden . 

Spike ging in den Wohnraum . Auch hier war sie nicht , nicht im Bad , nicht im Schlafzimmer , ihr Schiff war noch da , aber wo war sie ? Er hörte aus der Küche eine Melodie und je näher er kam , desto schöner kam sie ihm vor , zeitgleich mit dem Text . Er kannte es , natürlich , aus einem Chor . _Mmh –mhhhh-mmh-mhhhh Et la noir est magnifique mais le ciel , il crie . _

Als sie gerade eine neue Strophe anfangen wollte , trat Spike hinein . 

"Guten Morgen ." Er sah sich verwundert um . "Was machst du denn da in der Küche ? Ist das Badewasser im Bad nicht warm genug ?"

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen ." , meinte sie und lächelte . " Noch nie eine Frau in der Küche gesehen?"

Spike hob so sarkastisch die Augenbraue , dass ein Lappen ihm ins Gesicht flog . 

"Nur weil Jet ständig in der Küche steht , heißt es noch lange nicht , dass ich nicht Kochen kann!" , entgegnete sie schnippisch . Obwohl sie glücklich war , schien es , als würde sie über etwas nachdenken . Aber glücklich sah sie aus . Sehr glücklich . " Dein Humor ist sehr unterhaltend . Möchtest du grünen oder schwarzen Tee ?"

"Wie bitte ?" , fragte Spike völlig perplex . 

"Grüner ?" Sie hob einen Teebeutel hoch . "Oder Schwarzer ?"

"Schwarz ."

Sie nickte selbstzufrieden . 

"Dann mache ich eine Kanne voll , ich will nämlich auch schwarz ."

Spike war nicht dumm und auch nicht blind . Er sah , dass Fay immer noch schwächelte , als sie die Kanne auf den Tisch stellte und wollte sich gerade auf einen Stuhl plumpsen , der gar nicht da war . Spike machte einen Schritt auf sie zu , fing sie auf und setzte sie hin . Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als sie ihn am Kragen festhielt . Sie richtete sich auf und gab ihm ihrerseits einen Kuss auf die Wange und strich dann drüber , als wolle sie unsichtbare Lippenstiftflecken beseitigen .

"Danke , Spike ." , murmelte sie . "Danke ."

Er wirkte zuerst richtig verdutzt , faste sich aber wieder und lächelte . Dann wandte er sich um , um Rührei und Speck auf den Tisch zu stellen . Und das schlimme war , dass er sich nicht einmal am ganzen Tag traute , ihr in die Augen zu sehen . 

"Du Narr ..." , ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm . Spike wandte sich um . Der alte Indianer saß mitten im schwarzen nichts auf dem Boden oder vielleicht schwebte er , denn einen Boden konnte man nicht sehen . "Du willst es dir nicht eingestehen , weil du Angst hast ."

"Was willst du denn hier , Winnetou ?" , verfiel Spike wieder in seine gewohnheitsmäßige Sprache zurück und zog seine Boxershorts hoch . "Kannst du mich nicht mal im Schlaf in Ruhe lassen ?"

"Ich bin gekommen , um dich auf den Rechten weg zu weisen ."

"Ich habe bereits den rechten Weg gewählt . Ich werde aus dem Syndikat aussteigen und jetzt lass mich schlafen ."

Ein kurzer , aber starker Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper . 

"Wach auf und hör mir zu ." 

Spike richtete sich auf . Er schlief zwar noch , war im Traum aber wach . 

"Spuck's raus ."

"Du hast Angst davor, dass sie wegen dir sterben muss , nicht war ? Obwohl der gefallene Engel zurückgekehrt ist , woher er gekommen war , und er auf nun nicht mehr dein Gegner ist . Du willst dich nicht selbst verletzten , aber du wirst sie seelisch töten ." Nun war Spike wirklich mehr als wach . "Aber vergiss nicht , Spike , dass der Tod plötzlich und schnell ist und manchmal keine Zeit lässt . Ich bin Wahrsager , kein Medizinmann ! Der Tod -Und manchmal kommt er , wenn man sich in Sicherheit wiegt ."

Spike wachte auf und rannte aus seinem Zimmer . 

"Wer bis du ?" Faye sah den alten Mann an , der ihr schon mal bei Spikes Beerdigung aufgefallen ist . 

"Man nennt mich Sitting Bull , Faye Valentine ."

"Woher kennen Sie mich und was ist das für ein bekloppter Name ?"

Sie war hier im schwarzen nirgendwo , in einer kurzen Hot Pants und ihrem Top vor einem kleinen , alten Mann , der sich Sitting Bull nannte .

"Er hat Angst davor , dir weh zu tun .Du denkst , dass die Gefühle falsch sind , aber du kannst ihnen trauen . Zumal kann Spike schon bald weggehen ."

"Wohin ?" , fragte sie überrascht . 

"Du weist , Faye , wie schnell der Tod rast . Man kann ihn manchmal nicht aufhalten . Für dich wird er recht sein wollen . Und sie werden ihn dafür vielleicht schon bald richten ."

Faye schlug die Augen auf und riss die Bettdecke zur Seite . Spike würde sterben . Bald . Vielleicht auch noch in diesem Moment . Das Syndikat würde ihn töten . Sie sprang auf , öffnete die Tür und rannte in jemanden hinein . 

"Spike ?" , keuchte sie ungläubig . 

"Faye ?" Er sah leicht erschrocken aus , bis ihm klar wurde , dass sich in seinen und in ihren Augen Tränen sammelten . "Geht es dir gut ?"

"Lebst du noch ?"

Einen Moment lang standen sie nur so da , aber sie konnte nicht lange stehen , sondern ging zurück in ihr Zimmer . Rückwärts ,um Spike im Auge behalten zu können . 

"Warum bist du wach ?" , fragte sie ihn und setzte sich aufs Bett . "Zumal : Warum wanderst du vor meiner Tür ?"

"Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht ." , meinte er ernst . "Und wohin wolltest du ?" Er setzte sich neben sie.

"Zu dir . Ich habe mir auch Sorgen gemacht ."

Pause . 

"Ich hatte einen ganz komischen Traum ." , erzählte sie . " Du würdest aus dem Syndikat aussteigen und dafür würdest du in großer Gefahr schweben. Das weiß ich - Von so einem alten Indianer , ich weis nicht, was der eigentlich wollte , er hat mir Angst gemacht und ständig floß ihm Sand aus der Hand und er redete über deinen Tod . Schön dumm , oder ?"

"Nein ." Spike schüttelte den Kopf . "Gar nicht dumm . Ich hatte nämlich den selben Traum ."

"Was ?" Ängstlich wich sie von ihm zurück , als hätte sie Angst , sich zu verbrennen . "Du triffst dich also noch mit dem Syndikat ... Wenn du ihm abgeschworen hättest , dann wärst du jetzt tot ...Du hast gelogen ..."

"Warum weichst du zurück , Faye ?" Er sah vor sich auf den Boden und sie bemerkte ,wie sich seine Hände krampfhaft an die Decke klammerten . "Ist es wahr ? Hast du Angst , weil ich im Syndikat bin? Hast du Angst , sie könnten dir weh tun , wenn du bei mir bist ?"

"Nein ..." Sie rückte wieder näher an ihn musste feststellen , dass seine linke Backe nass war , die , die sie nicht sehen konnte . Sie nahm seine Hand . "Ich habe keine Angst , Spike . Ich weis , dass du nicht zulassen wirst , dass sie mich holen . Du wirst mich beschützen , oder ?"

Er sah sie an , lächelte , fasste sie an der Backe an und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre . 

"Du bist einzigartig , Faye Valentine . Das war mir von Anfang an klar , nur nicht auf welche Weise. Und was ich im SPY zu dir gesagt habe , ist wahr. Ich fühle mich in deiner Gesellschaft mehr , als nur wohl ."

"Spike , ich –" Sie zögerte und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite . "Du –"

"Julia ist nicht mehr Teil meines Lebens , Faye . Sie war es auch nie wirklich . Sie war eher ein Wegweiser . Ein Schatten . Schatten der Vergangenheit ...Sie war immer da und schien immer unerreichbar zu sein . Unbewusst hat sie mich langsam getötet ... Du bist da und das ist alles , was ich brauche ."

Er küsste sie und drückte sie sanft zurück aufs Bett .

Als beide am nächsten Morgen aufwachten , schien es , als würden zwei Sterne am Himmel näher bei einander sein und viel heller leuchten . 

"Sitting Bull ..." , murmelte Faye und fuhr Spike mit der Hand über den Rücken , dann über die Schulter , bis sie sie schließlich auf der Brust ruhen ließ . " Was ist das nur für ein komischer Kerl ?"

Er wandte sich ihr zu und küsste sie sanft . 

"Ich weis nicht . Aber er hat uns schon öfter das Leben gerettet , als wir denken ."

THAT'S THE END , SPACE COWBOY , ENJOY YOUR LIFE AND NEVER FORGET

Tja , das war's . Ich wollte Spike's und Fayes Kuschelszene noch etwas ausbauen , aber ich glaube , dann wird's mir doch zu schmalzig ..Ach , dass doch mal immer Fernsehen zu sehen , oder ?

Ich hab mal vorhin erwähnt , dass ich an einer Escaflowne – Story arbeite . Sie ist jetzt 50 Seiten lang , aber mir will nichts rechtes mehr einfallen , also verschieb ich das mal für einige Zeit , sorry , aber wird sicher nicht lange dauern ! 

So , wie hat euch diese CB – FF gefallen ? Reviewt !

Bis zu nächsten Story , ciao ciao !

Julia


End file.
